Mind Cross
by storyLover58
Summary: A new guy has arrive at Sheffield Institute. Irma instantly fall in love with him. But her friends found out something else about him. Will Irma's friends get her out of a big mess? In the B-story, the girls are getting new powers as well.
1. The New Guy

**Me : I'm back!**

**Irma : Not again.**

**Me : Quit slaking and read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : This story continues with my previous story namely 'Water Revenge', I would like you guys to read from there if you haven't read it. But I recommend that you guys read from the start which started from 'A World Of Water'.**

**Irma : Ah-hem...**

**Me : Oh yeah. Now for the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The New Guy

It was March, about eight days before Irma's bithday. They were hanging out at the Silver Dragon, talking about what to do. 'So, shall we head to the mall?' Cornelia asked.

'You can never stop talking about your favourite place do you Corny?' Irma said sarcastically. Cornelia just glare at her before she grab her phone out.

'What are you doing?' Will asked looking at why did Cornelia just took out her phone.

'Just calling someone,' Cornelia said before she made the called.

'I thought that Corny always had low signal on her head,' Irma joke which earn her a glare from Cornelia again.

Once the called was pick up, Cornelia answered. 'Hello. Can I talk to Martin?' Cornelia asked with a smirk. Irma just glare at her while the others just giggle.

'Don't you dare Corny!' Irma warned her while the others can't hold their laughter.

'I'm joking okay. It's my sister Lilian,' Cornelia said before she giggled.

'Ha ha.' Irma laugh sarcastically. 'Well, if you haven't notice, Martin found someone through internet two days ago,' Irma said which the others look at her in disbelief.

'C'mon Irma. Martin can't find anyone else excpet for you Irma,' Hay Lin said but she noticed that Irma was serious.

'He told me that he found someone name Mitchell. She is French,' Irma explained.

'Whoa, that was sudden,' Will said while she kept on staring at Irma.

'Yeah, I know. But hey, at least he found someone,' Hay Lin said while she played around with the air.

'Man, I wish I have one boyfriend,' Irma said under her own breath which her friends didn't heard.

'What was that?' Taranee asked.

'Nothing. I wonder what is Corny talking about,' Irma stated, noticing that Cornelia was on the phone quite some time. 'Hey Corny, your so call friends are here you know,' Irma said sarcastically which the others stare at Cornelia.

'What? Can't a girl talk to her phone for a long time?' Cornelia said before continuing to talk through the phone.

'*Sigh* The talking girl is always a talk,' Irma joke, which the others rolled their eyes.

When Cornelia was done, the girl stare at her wanted to know who was she was talking to. 'Fine. It was Caleb and Matt. I called them about something,' Cornelia explained to them, which they were satisfied.

'Okay, now back on gossip,' Will said while Taranee tried to read Cornelia's mind, wanted to know what she was talking about but she instead rejected it. She knew she doesn't want to read her friends thoughts without permission. So she waited for the time being to wait for Cornelia to tell them.

It was getting late, the girls was heading thier separate homes. Will and Taranee walked together since they need to depart sooner. Cornelia walked home herself, wondering what to do with her plan. Irma saw her dad was pulling up beside her. 'Hey Irma, need a lift?' Tom asked.

'Sure,' Irma answered before she went to the passenger seat and they left to the house.

Hay Lin was having her dinner with her family. 'Hay Lin, your best friend birthday is coming soon. What are you going to give her?' Hay Lin's mom asked.

'That is my secret,' Hay Lin said with a smile.

'C'mon you can tell us,' her dad said, trying to convince her to tell them.

'Sorry, no can do. Her gift and no one can know,' Hay Lin said it firmly with a slight of giggle.

'Fine, you win' her dad said which she giggle again.

At the Lair's house, Irma just finished her bathe and dinner. She was now heading to her bed to get some sleep, or rather some music. She turn on to her favourite artist and lay on her bed. 'It would be fun to find one guy meant for me,' Irma said silently.

After she listen to her favourite music for almost half an hour, she turn the lights off and went to her bed. She lay on her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lia-Hin and Miranda was almost complete with their machine. He smirk at the result of his plan, and his other plan. 'I found out that she has one weakness,' Lia-Hin said which Mirada paid attention.

'What is it?' she asked.

'The water guardian, or should I say Irma, has one weakness You will find out soon my second-in-command,' he said which Miranda was surprised after he called her second-in-command.

'Yes master,' she said before they continued to finish their machine.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, the girls was waking up from their beauty sleep and got ready for school, all except for Irma who wanted to sleep more. 'Irma! Time to wake up!' Anna called out to her.

'Five more minutes...' Irma mumble under her pillow.

'If you don't get off of the bed, I'll call Chris to do it for you,' Anna warned her which Irma just mourn because she was kinda lazy to get up.

'Alright... I'll get up...' Irma said before she head to the bathroom to wash up. Once in the bathroom, she plug the sink and fill it with water. But she saw something in the water, she saw that the water symbol of hers was from blue colour began to turn to black like it was corrupted. Irma step one step back and was shocked at what she saw. 'What does it mean?' Irma said while looking at the water and it disappeared. Irma was confused and puzzled at the same time wondering why she can see those. 'After school, I better ask Will we need to head to Kandrakar.' Irma said before she brush her teeth. Then she look back at the water in the sink and just saw her own reflection and shrug before she unplug the sink.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the centre of Infinity, the Oracle, Luba and Yan Lin was monitoring the guardians. 'I think it's time we tell them about the new powers. Yan Lin, you will bring them here when they are together,' the Oracle said which Yan Lin node and they continued to monitor the guardians.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, Irma was walking to school since her mother woke her up quite early. 'Can't I sleep a little more, I mean seriously,' Irma said under her own breath. She was now at the gate of Sheffield Institute the school she and her friends went to study. She entered the gate and went to the buildings while the other students was outside the building talking.

Irma was heading to her locker to get her books. While she was taking some books, she didn't expected someone to be beside her. It was Uriah and his gang. 'So, how's the lame Lair off the air is doing,' Uriah said while the others chuckle.

'Get lost Uriah. Besides, there would be an announcement in... three... two... one...' Irma said and right on cue, her voice was heard.

'Goooooood morning Sheffield! Today we have someone new at our school! So give him some respect, especially you Uriah since your tradition to disturb people...' after what the other students heard, they were excited about the new students and was giggling about Uriah.

'The recorded me, from yesterday. Now back off!' Irma said which Uriah and his gang left.

'So, who's this new kid?' Cornelia asked which Irma turn around to see her friends were walking towards their locker.

'I don't know his name or how he looks. But we will meet him soon in our class cause he is the same age as me. Besides, he's from Canada,' Irma said which Hay Lin and Taranee was excited to meet this new guy.

'Well, we'll see what he looks like later,' Hay Lin said.

'Oh yeah. One more thing, Will.' Irma said which caught Will's attention.

'Yeah, what is it?' Will asked.

'This morning, before I left the house, I saw something in the water. I don't know how to explain but the water symbol turn from blue to black colour. What does it mean?' Irma asked which Will and the others were puzzled.

'We'll head to Kandrakar for answers later after school. But first, there is a test for me and Corny. But luckily, it isn't math,' Will said which Cornelia rolled her eyes.

'Let's head to class. The school bell will ring soon and before we know it, Ms. Knickerbocker stood behind us,' Taranee said which the others node and quickly grab their books and head to their class.

In the class, Irma and her friends saw someone outside the door. 'I think that's him,' Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

The door later open to reveal a guy. He has blonde hair, turquise eyes like Irma, about as tall as Cornelia and wore an orange t-shirt with a blue pants. 'Okay class. Meet your new classmate,' Mr Collins said to his class which they paid attention. Irma was looking at him almost like she had a spark in her.

_'Geez, he is kinda cut,'_ Irma thought.

'Okay, can you tell us your name?' Mr Collins asked.

'Sure, my name is Simon Blue. I came from Canada. My hobby is practical pranks, listen to rock music, joke around and sometimes I kind fail my subjects,' Simon said with a small blush while the other students just giggle.

'Whoa, he almost like Irma,' Hay Lin told Taranee.

'Yeah, but I can see that these two would make a lot of mayhem,' Taranee joke.

Irma was looking at Simon with her dreamy eyes. When Simon noticed her, he almost look at her eyes. _'Whoa, he almost has the same personality like me,'_ Irma thought.

'Okay Simon, there is an empty seat behind Miss Lair,' Mr Collins said which Simon node and head to his seat.

When he passed Irma, he look at her which Irma look away because she was blushing. He then seat behind Irma which she couldn't resisted and took a small peak at Simon. _'Whoa, his eyes are almost like mine. I just hope we a re a perfect couple,'_ Irma thought.

Taranee was watching Simon and Irma. She noticed that Irma took a small peak at him, meaning that Irma was in love. _'Finally,'_ Taranee thought. She was happy for Irma to finally gotten to find someone she like.

'Okay class, now let's start by learning the basics of history. We know...' Mr Collins said which the class listen. Irma wasn't paying attention and noticed that Simon wasn't either. _'Whooa, ooooookay, he is almost the same like me. But I like it,'_ Irma thought and look back at the board which her history was teaching. _'I can't wait to tell the others about him,'_ Irma thought.

Meanwhile, Lia-Hin was observing the guardians. 'Yes, phase one is complete. Now we wait for phase two,' Lia-Hin said while Miranda was trying to fit the powder into a small bottle.

They had finally finished building the machine and was now trying to get it working to open a fold. 'And soon, I will get me another heart,' he said.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of my third trilogy of my stories. I hope you guys like it. Anyone can review this story, I don't mind. I just wanted people to review it and tell me how it was. Now to wait for the second chapter.**


	2. Meeting

**Cornelia : No way, Irma will have a boyfriend?**

**Irma : Jealous Corny?**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.. And there's nothing to say much.**

**Cornelia : Yes there is, I bet that you will loose him in a week.**

**Irma : Your on, $10.**

**Cornelia : Deal!**

**Me : *Sigh* On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Meeting

It was recess in the Sheffield school. The girls brought their own food since the school food was horrible. 'Guess what guys,' Hay Lin spoke which the others paid attention, including Irma.

'What?' Cornelia asked.

'The new guy name is Simon Blue. He has cool blonde hair, turquoise eyes and he is so handsome.' Taranee explained which the other dreamt of how he looks like.

'And his personality?' Will asked wanted to know more about him.

'Well, can you believe it, he is almost as Irma,' Hay Lin said, which the others stare at Irma, minus Taranee.

'What?' Irma asked innocently.

'Let me guess, you think he's cute.' Cornelia said which Irma look away blushing.

'I don't know what your talking about,' Irma said.

'So, no more Andrew Hornby?' Will asked with a smirk.

'I still don't know what your talking about,' Irma said with a blush but didn't show it to her friends.

Then, Martin entered the canteen. The girls noticed he was smiling, which was weird for them. 'Okay, is it me or is Martin smile is creeping me,' Will said which the others node.

'You got that right. I haven't seen him smile like that before,' Irma stated

Martin then walked up towards the girls table. 'Hey girls. Guess what, Mitchell is coming over to stay with me for a couple of months,' Martin stated which the girls smile at him,

'Nice Martin. I would like to meet her. Where is she from?' Hay Lin asked wanted to know more about Martin's friend.

'She is from French. She is coming today by afternoon. You can come by to visit her,' Martin said.

'Sure, we will come if we can,' Irma said with a smile. After Martin left, Irma sigh before they continued with their discussion.

'When can we meet this Simon?' Will asked.

'Who?' Irma asked innocently.

'C'mon, we want to meet him,' Cornelia said.

'Sorry but I don't think we can. Besides, we need to head to Kandrakar.' Irma said while changing the subject.

'Irma's right. Even thought we don't feel like having new powers, we better head to Kandrakar to talk to the Oracle,' Will said.

'I agree,' Taranee said while she ate her sandwich.

'We'll meet at the Silver Dragon and then we head there,' Will said which the others node to agree.

'C'mon, we better hurry before the bell rings,' Irma said which they finished their food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lia-Hin and Miranda had finally finished his machine. He ordered Miranda to pass him the powder before he put it into a container by the machine. After he filled the container, he step back and press the button to turn the machine on. It was shaking and before he knew it, a fold was open. 'Yes! Now I can go to a new world to get me a heart!' he said which he then crossed the fold with Miranda.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, school had just rang it's final bell of the day. The girls was exiting the building and was heading to the gate. 'So, what should we tell the Oracle?' Taranee asked.

'Tell him that we need a raise in our job,' Irma joke which Cornelia glare at her.

They then heard someone shouting nearby. They went to check it out and wonder who was shouting. They saw that Uriah and his gang was disturbing Simon at the bicycle stand. 'Would you leave me alone!' Simon yelled at him.

'Or what?' Uriah dared Simon.

'You heard him jerk! Back off!' Cornelia yelled at him, which he just look at her.

'C'mon boys, let's leave those girls alone,' Uriah said with a grunt before he left.

'Hey Simon, are you all right?' Irma asked which the others giggle silently.

'Yeah, thanks.' Simon said while picking his bike up.

'Those guys are always like that, but don't worry, they are always afraid of us,' Irma stated.

'Oh. I don't know your name, can you tell me?' Simon asked while holding onto his bike.

'The name is Irma, Irma Lair,' she said while Simon gave her a hand shake.

'Your that girl that sat in front of me.' Simon said.

'Yeah, so, you know a lot of pranks?' Irma asked.

'Yeah. you?' Simon said.

'Same, but I need to go,' Irma said before she left with her friends. She was blushing but she didn't let Simon saw her blushing.

'So, I guess you like him,' Hay Lin asked.

'C'mon, let's go to the Silver Dragon,' Irma said changing the subject. The others giggle before they head towards the restaurant.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the Oracle and Yan Lin was observing the guardians when they felt something. 'Oracle, I feel some disturbance,' Yan Lin said.

'I know, let's see where is the disturbance,' the Oracle said before he wave his hand over the pind to see where it was happening. They then saw a world covered in red colour trees and some of the land was floating. They noticed that the world was disturbed, like someone just took the heart from the wielder.

'We need to tell the guardians about this,' Yan Lin said but the Oracle raised his hand.

'No, it is too late, someone took the heart because the wielder gave it willingly. I doubt that the guardians will need to head there since the heart isn't there anymore,' the Oracle explained which Yan Lin node.

'So what shall we do, Oracle?' Yan Lin asked.

'For now, we must keep with the information for the guardians,' the Orcale said which Yan Lin node.

* * *

Lia-Hin and Miranda had succeded on getting the heart, The Heart Of Tribon. The heart was almost the same as The Heart Of Aquariat, but it cannot shoot crystal water like Irma. They were back at their lair which Lia-Hin was happy at the success.

'Now for the my third phase,' Lia-Hin said while he use the heart to project a screen showing Heatherfield.

'How you do that?' Miranda asked.

'Is my secret, Miranda,' Lia-Hin said before he found Irma throught the heart.

* * *

Irma was in the Silver Dragon with her friends. 'Okay, now let's head to Kandrakar,' Irma said which Will node.

'But first,' Will said before she took out the heart. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out. Before they knew it, they were enveloped in orbs of their element.

'Water.'

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

Air.'

'Quintessence.'

Once the girls were in their guardian form, Will open a fold to Kandrakar. They crossed the fold and ended up in the hall where the Oracle and Yan Lin was waiting.

'Guardians, I'm expecting you,' the Oracle said while Hay Lin hug her grandma.

'We have some question for you Oracle,' Will said.

'I know, you wanted to ask me about the water guardian sudden new powers.' the Oracle said.

'Yeah, but what about the others?' Irma asked looking at her friends.

'They don't have for now. But yours, water guardian, is the ability to see the future,' the Oracle said which the girls stared at him.

'What?' Irma was the first to asked.

'You mean she can see the future?' Will asked, clearing what did Irma asked earlier.

'Yes, she can see the future through water,' the Oracle said. 'But I cannot tell you how to describe the meaning, it will be on the water guardian,' the girls then look at Irma.

'Okay, okay, I'll tell,' Irma said.

'Tell me what?' the Oracle said.

'This morning, I saw something in the water. My water symbol actually turn colour from blue to black. What does it mean?' Irma asked, which the Oracle was shocked for the first time.

'I can't tell you, but I can tell you the meaning. It might get corrupted, the symbol of water,' the Oracle explained.

'What!?' the girls yelled together.

'But how?' Irma asked.

'I don't know. The future can be mysterious, but it can be prevented,' the Oracle said which the girls were relief a bit.

'So, if I can't prevent it, I might become corrupted?' Irma asked which the Oracle node. 'Man, why does it always have to be me,' Irma complained.

'Okay girls, let's head back,' Will said. She was about to open a fold when the Oracle raised his hand.

'Wait guardians, I have another news for you,' the Oracle said.

'What is it?' Cornelia asked.

'A world call Tribon had lost it's heart. I want you guardians to look for it,' the Oracle said which surprised Yan Lin.

'Oracle, I thought you say we cannot go there,' Yan Lin said.

'True, but I never said the guardians,' the Oracle said which Yan Lin understood.

'Okay girls, the Oracle will open a fold to Tribon for girls to head there to investigate,' Yan Lin said before the Oracle open a fold.

'Alright girls, time to head to a new world,' Will said before they crossed the fold to a whole new adventure.

'I hope safe journey girls,' Yan Lin said before the fold closed.

* * *

**Well, I have another chapter to update. Review the chapter please or like it. But other than that, I don't have anything else to say. And this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that.**


	3. The Damage World

**Will : I can't believe Irma made a deal with Corny that she can hang with that new boy for a week, I mean, seriously.**

**Taranee : I know what you mean. But I think I stick to Irma.**

**Will : Good point.**

**Hay Lin : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Thanks for the disclaimer, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Damage World

'Whoa, what happen here,' Will asked looking at the trees which were burning or gone.

'Yeah, it's like someone wanted to destroy the forest,' Taranee said while observing the fire.

'Well, I think I better take care of the fire,' Irma said before she flew over the fire and began to make a big wave around the burning fire. After all of the fire had been taken care of, the girls land on the ground where there used to be fire.

'Okay, let's split up to cover more ground.' Will said. 'I and Irma will head left to check the crater I spotted it earlier. Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin, you guys will check what cause the fire,' they node before they head to their separate ways. What they didn't know is that three pairs of eyes was watching them in the shadows. Two of them followed the three guardians while the other one followed Will and Irma.

Will and Irma was nearing the crater. Irma saw a puddle of water and look at it. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw something else. She saw a spear almost hitting Will and Taranee and Hay Lin got captured by someone. She shook her head and look back at the puddle and it disappeared. She only saw her own reflection this time.

'Irma, are you coming or not?' Will called out.

'Will, we need to find the others, I think they are in trouble,' Irma said which Will node.

'Let's go, I will try to contact Taranee,' Will said before she tried to connect to her friend.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was sitting on the ground and concentrated. She was trying to hear the forest around her to tell her what happen. Cornelia then saw a flashback, it was used to be a beautiful place, with some of the ground floating. When a fold was open to reveal two people crossing it. One of them was crawling and the other sprayed some water. They then head towards the castle like place which they destroyed the gate and went to the palace to take the heart. When they left with the heart, both of them burn the forest and place a bomb before they left through the fold. Once the fold had been closed, the bomb went off and the fire was out of control. Cornelia then open her eyes and was shocked.

'Cornelia, what's wrong?' Taranee asked.

'I saw two person, one of them was crawling, the other, he can spray water at the trees.' Cornelia said and realised who it was.

'Who are they?' Hay Lin asked. She then heard something behind the bushes but it was quiet enough for the others to not heard.

'I think is Miranda and Lia-Hin. I wonder what are they doing here?' Cornelia asked.

'Don't know, but I heard something by those bushes.' Hay Lin stated while pointing at the bushes.

'Hold up, Will just call me,' Taranee said before she tried to get a better contact.

_'Taranee, get out of there. Irma said that the is somebody around you guys, I'm not sure what happen but just get out of there,'_ Will said which Taranee heard something behind the tree this time.

'Guys, we better head up to the sky, hurry,' Taranee said which the other node and flew up.

* * *

'Damn! I was so close to capture them,' one of the figure said.

'Don't worry, we will get them next time. I saw one of them with a blue colour heart,' the other one stated.

'I think she told the others about us. I think she knew we were hiding,' the figure said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin spotted Will and Irma was heading towards them. 'So, what's wrong?' Taranee asked.

'Irma said that she saw another future,' Will stated which the others look at her.

'That's true. I saw another possible future in a puddle. If I know better, I say that I just save you guys,' Irma said.

'So, your telling me that there is someone who wanted to get us?' Cornelia asked.

'Yeah, but I don't know why,' Irma said which they look at each other.

'We also have news.' Taranee said.

'The fire was caused by Miranda and Lia-Hin,' Cornelia stated which shocked Will and Irma.

'No way. How did they get here? I mean, I just destroyed those powders,' Will said looking puzzled,

'I don't know, but I also found something else, I found a castle like village just east of us,' Cornelia said.

'So let's go then,' Irma said before they head east, towards the castle.

Back below, one of the figure was watching them. 'Sir, I believe they are heading towards the village,' he said to his captain.

'All right men, we need to head there now,' the captain said before they depart for the castle.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the Oracle was watching the guardians. They were supposed to investigate the disturbance but they head towards the castle to find out something else. 'Please have a safe journey home, guardians,' the Oracle said.

* * *

Back at Tribon, the girls had arrived at the castle. 'Here we are,' Cornelia said. When they were heading towards the gate, Irma saw another puddle. She saw another future, and it looks as though it was different from the previous one. This time, it showed her something else, she saw three elements were inside a cage. It was Fire, Earth and Air while the element of the Heart was taken to the king. But she somehow couldn't saw her element, it is like she wasn't even there. When she closed her eyes and open them again, the image had gone. She was about to head to the gate when she saw her friends was caught under a net. 'Irma! Get out of here!' Will yelled at her, which Irma node and flew away.

'Get her!' one of the guard called out. The other guard node and followed her. 'I think our king will know what to do with you aliens,' he said which Cornelia stared at him.

'Aliens!? Do we look like aliens to you!? Tell me! Do we look like those little green people! I say your the alien here! We just came here to find out what happen and you captured us for no reason. And you dare call us aliens! I can't believe this!' Cornelia yelled which the guard closed his ears from Cornelia yelling and complained. Taranee then began to use her powers over fire and break out of the net, but her magic was somehow stop. It was like something was blocking them from using their powers.

'You don't have to try and escape. These nets are meant for stopping people from using their magic to break free.' the guard said while the others began to drag them into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was flying away from the castle, to avoid being caught. When she saw a couple of shadows, she noticed that someone was tailing her. She saw a lake and flew towards it. When she was above the lake, she quickly flew into the water and hide from the two guards. The two guards look into the water and didn't Irma hiding in it. They look around before they left.

When Irma felt safe, she swam towards the surface and head to land. 'Okay, I know that I had to save my friends from them, but I can't do it alone,' Irma said quietly, avoiding any attention to the guards. Irma then open a fold to Meridian to asked for help.

In Meridian, Queen Elyon was listening to complains of the villagers. She was hearing that the farm didn't had enough crops. She was getting bored of hearing those complains. Once the villager had left, Elyon took a big breath before she got up of her thrown. 'I'm getting bored of those complains. Where can I have my teenage life again,' Elyon said. 'I mean, I am still young to have a prince charming,' then, Raythor came in.

'My queen. A guardian is here to see you urgently,' he said which Elyon wondered who could it be.

'Bring her in Raythor,' Elyon said which Raythor node and brought Irma in.

'Hey Elyon,' Irma greeted her.

'Irma! It's noce to see you,' Elyon said before she gave Irma a hug.

So, how's the business,' Irma asked.

'Lame as usual. And by the way, where are the others?' Elyon asked but noticed Irma sad face. 'What happen?' Elyon asked with a worried voice.

'We were investigating a new world by the Oracle. Corny found a castle so head there. She we were outside the gate, I kinda saw the future of what was gonna happen. Unfortunately, it was too late, they got the girls except me. Will told me to get out of there.' Irma explained which shocked Elyon.

Then let's get them out then,' Elyon said but Irma hold her shoulders.

'We can't. Two of us can't go in there, we need a big army, but I can't risk your kingdom,' Irmas said which Elyon node.

'So, what should we do?' Elyon asked.

'I think I know who else can help,' Irma said. 'But first, you need to head to Heatherfield and get the Regents to help out,' Irma told Elyon. She node before she open a fold to Hertherfield while Irma open a fold to somewhere else.

* * *

Back at Tribon, the girls was kept in separated cell. They can't use their magic to get out of there, not even Taranee could melt it. The bracelet that the wizards gave the guardians was preventing them from using their magic. Only another person could took it off of them. 'I can't believe I'm saying this but I envy Irma,' Cornelia said while she swipe her hair from her face.

'Me too,' Will said while she look at the heart.

'We need to get out of here,' Hay Lin said while trying to break free out of the bracelets but it was useless.

'We can't. Not without taking these bracelet off our wrist.' Taranee said while looking at her bracelet.

'So, what should we do? Wait for help?' Cornelia said.

'Yeah, it looks that way,' Will said. They heard a door open and some keys jingling. 'I wonder who is that,' Will asked.

'I'm not sure, but I think it could be bad,' Taranee said.

'Let me try to use my magic,' Hay Lin said before she put her hand near her ear. To her surprised, she could hear loud and clear of someone who was coming.

'Well?' Cornelia asked.

'I can hear them coming this way. And one of them could be the king,' Hay Lin stated which the others stared at her.

'How did you...' Will was about to asked but she rejected it, not blowing Hay Lin's secret to the guards.

'Here he comes,' Taranee said and saw someone was coming towards their cell.

'Why did you come here strangers,' the king asked.

'We are the guardians of the Infinite Universe. We are sent here by the Oracle of Kandrakar to investigate the disturbance around here,' Will exlained.

'Guardians of the Infinite Universe? Kandrakar? Never heard of it before,' the king said which the girls stare at him.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Cornelia said which the king glare at her.

'I kid you not. Look, you have tresspass my world and you must pay,' the king said to Will.

'Pay what? Look, we just wanted to find out what happen here and then we will leave.' Will said but the king just glare at her.

'A few hours ago, someone barge into my castle and demand to take the heart of Tribon from me. He told me that four people will destroy this world if they don't get the heart,' the king said which Will look at the others.

'Look, all I said was we just came here to look around. We didn't cause any harm to your world,' Will said.

'You think I am going to believe that? And what is that around your neck?' the king asked while pointing at the heart of Kandrakar.

'The heart of Kandrakar? Why?' Will asked while holding the heart.

'Your coming with me to the hall.' the king said before he called out two guards to get Will to his hall. The guards node and open Will's cell and drag her to the hall. Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin was just watching in horror about what would happen next. 'Irma, please hurry,' Hay Lin said.

_'Don't worry Hay Lin, I'm sure she will come,'_ Taranee said, which started the other girls. The guards noticed this and asked what was wrong. Cornelia said she thought something touch her, but it was nothing. Soon, the guards was back to their duty.

_'Warn us next time,'_ Cornelia said telepathy.

_'Sorry guys. I didn't expect to have the ability to talk with you guys telepathy with these bracelet on,'_ Taranee said while looking at the bracelet on her wrist.

_'Well, at least we can talk to each other telepathy._' Hay Lin said.

_'I think these bracelet prevent us from using our main magic instead of our secondary one. If Irma was here, she could mind control those guards and set us free,'_ Taranee stated.

_'Yeah, I wonder where she is now,'_ Hay Lin said while hearing for any of the guards.

_'I bet she went for help,'_ Cornelia stated.

_'I hope your right,'_ both Taranee and Hay Lin said together.

* * *

**There is another chapter soon. By the way, I also created a crossover. It is a crossover of W.I.T.C.H. and Avatar : The Last Airbender. But I need some reviews about the story first before I can continue with my second chapter.**

**Anyway, here's a trivia. Martin found this girl call Mitchell, she is from French and stayed with Martin for a few weeks. She was actually from the comic. Well, that's it, on with the next chapter.**


	4. Break Out

**Matt : Caleb, have you heard that Irma had made a deal with Cornelia.**

**Caleb : What sort of deal?**

**Me : Ermm... The disclaimer.**

**Matt : Oh, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. As I was saying, Irma told Cornelia that she can get the new guy to go out with her for a week.**

**Caleb : Whoa. Okay, I better stick with Cornelia.**

**Matt : I'm sticking with Irma.**

**Me : Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Break Out

Elyon was rushing to Matt's house for helped. She was worried about her friends being held prisoner of another world. Elyon was outside of Matt's window. She knocked the window and Matt open it. 'Hey Elyon. What are you doing here?' Matt asked while climbing out of the window.

'Matt, we need your help. Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin is being held prisoner on an unknown world.' Elyon explained.

'Whoa, hold up. You are saying that my friends are in trouble and what about Irma?' Matt asked.

'She went for help. C'mon, let's get the rest of the Regents,' Elyon said which Matt node.

* * *

At the castle of Tribon, the king was interrogating Will. 'Answer me, why are you really here,' the king asked harshly.

'I told, we came here to find out what happen here,' Will answered.

'Liar!' the king yelled which a bolt of electricity was shot at Will. She bit her lips to prevent her from screaming. 'Guards, take her to her cell and bring me the other girl,' the king said which the guards drag Will.

In the cell, Cornelia was trying to find a way to break the cell. 'Corny, just stop it, you can't get out of here, even with your telekinesis,' Taranee said. Cornelia tried to use her telekinesis to get the keys but she can't.

'Man, I just cut my finger,' Cornelia complained. She hold her cut finger to stop the pain or the bleeding. But the next thing happen was unexpected. She didn't felt her finger in pain anymore. When she look at the finger, the wound had disappear. 'Oookay, I think I just heal my wound,' Cornelia said.

'What? You mean you can heal wounds?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, maybe Irma isn't the only one with new powers,' Cornelia said with a smirk.

They heard a door being open. 'Guys, stay quiet. I think they are taking Will back here,' Hay Lin stated which the others node.

When they saw Will, they were shocked, But luckily, the guards placed Will in Cornelia's cell. 'Will, are you alright,' Cornelia asked while checking up her wounds. It wasn't bad so she tried to heal her.

'You are coming with us,' the guard said to Taranee.

'What for,' Taranee said which the guard open her cell and grab her to take her to the king.

'The king want to know some answers,' one of the guard said before he closed the door to the prison. When they left, Cornelia then tried her best to heal Will.

'Hang on Will, I can help you heal,' Cornelia said.

'Heal... m-meee? But... h-how?' Will asked while trying to speak clearly.

'I gotten new powers like Irma, I can heal people,' Cornelia stated.

'N-nice... one...' Will spoke.

'Now you lay down for a while while I do thee healing,' Cornelia said which Will node and rested.

* * *

Back at Meridian, Elyon and the Regents were waiting for Irma. 'What's taking her so long,' Matt said while crossing his arms. A fold was open nearby and then Irma step out of the fold.

'Sorry guys, busy traffic. Anyway, I went to a friend of mine for help and he said yes. Now let's head to Tribon,' Irma said.

'Tri-what?' Matt asked.

'Tribon. It is a world we went to investigate. The others got caught. Anyway, I gotta head back there while you guys wait for me at Tribon near the lake,' Irma said before she open a fold. 'And one more thing, do not let anybody see you guys, trust me,' Irma stated before she crossed the fold.

'I wonder what that means,' Elyon asked before she open the fold to Tribon. Irma gave her the dimension location earlier.

* * *

At Lia-Hin's lair, he noticed that four out of five guardians was captured. 'Good, if they kept on staying there, I have no problem with the water guardian,' he said.

Miranda was having her meal when she heard Lia-Hin's voice. And hse heard another voice, it was female, but she can't figure it out who is it. She didn't wanted to get punished so she stayed, not wanting to be curious.

* * *

Taranee was answering the king questions. But like Will, she was shot with electric. The guards was dragging her back to her cell. 'Taranee!' Hay Lin yelled.

'Don't worry about her stranger. Soon it will be your turn,' the guard said before he went towards Cornelia cell. 'And it is your turn,' he said while opening the cell door. They then grab Cornelia's arm and drag her away, leaving Will leaning against the wall.

'Cornelia, stay strong,' Will told her. The guards then drag her to the hall where the ing waited.

Meanwhile, Elyon and the regents was waiting for Irma at the lake. 'So, let's see what we got here. Folating mountains, red trees which look freaky, and some wierd looking animals,' Wlyon stated. Then a fold was open . They saw Irma was crossing with an army of Atlantia and Frosta army. Ang came to join them. 'Whoa, you brought them here?' Elyon asked.

'Yeah, and here is what we are going to do. But first,' Irma then took out two walkie-talkie and threw one to Matt. 'Matt, yuo will stay here with the army while I, Elyon and Napolean go into the castle,' Irma stated. 'Okay, here is what we will do...' Irma then explained her plan which surprised Elyon since Cornelia told her that Irma can't hink up of a good plan before heading into battle.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the Oracle saw that Irma brought an army to save her friends. 'There could be a fight Yan Lin,' he told her.

'I know Oracle. But I trust her that she can handle it. Once she save her friends, they will ask the king,' Yan Lin said.

'I hope what you say is true. I don't want any war between these two worlds,' the Oracle said while looking at the pond.

* * *

Back inside the castle, the king had finished interrogating Cornelia. The guards were ordered to put Cornelia back to her cell and to bring Hay Lin. 'I'm scared Taranee,' Hay Lin stated.

'Don't be, because I can sense that Irma and Elyon is nearby,' Taranee said which Will and Hay Lin had lighten up. When they saw Cornelia was thrown into Taranee's cell, the guards went to Hay Lin's cell and took her to the king. Unlike the others, Hay Lin walk there instead of being drag. 'Hurry up Irma,' Will said.

Cornelia was regaining her strenght. 'Now I want a piece of mine on that worthless king,' she said while she healed herself.

'Tell me about it. He said that we came here to destroy his castle, what a loser,' Will said.

'But I'm sure that he will understand once we showed him the truth,' Taranee stated.

'But how? We can't tell him that, He just said we lied about it,' Cornelia said but noticed that Taranee was somehow right.

'I think I know how,' she said.

* * *

Irma, Elyon and the normal looking cat, Napolean was heading towards the castle, They flew over the wall surrouding the castle and head to the palace. Irma was carrying Napolean since Elyon can't messed up her dress.

Inside the palace, the king was about to ask Hay Lin some question when a guard came rushing in. 'Sire! Two strangers and a cat is outside your palace. Both of them have a heart of some world,' the guard stated. The king was furious about it and left Hay Lin in the hall alone. She then haerd someone outside. It was Matt. 'Hey, Hay Lin. Let's get you out,' he said before he shot a beam at the bracelet to let Hay Lin had her magic back.

'I know where are the others,' Hay Lin said which Matt node and followed her. 'So, do you have a plan?' Hay Lin asked.

'We wait for the signal. But let's get the others,' Matt stated.

Meanwhile, Irma. Elyon and Napolean was waiting outside the palace for the king to come out. 'What is taking so long,' Irma said. The king then came out of the palace, and by the view of Elyon, he wasn't looking pleased to see them.

'What are you doing here strangers,' the king asked firmly.

'We came here to ask you to free our friends,' Irma said.

'We cannot. I want to know what you strangers are doing here earlier,' the king said.

'We came here to check on stuff. Nothing to worry,' Irma said.

'I don't believe you. Someone told me that someone might come here and destroy my world if I don't give him the heart,' the king stated.

'Who? And what did he told you,' Irma asked.

'Why should I tell you stranger,' the king stated.

'Because we want to help you,' Elyon said.

'Help me? Ha! I can help myself,' the king said.

'Look, I want to know this guy who told you earlier,' Irma said but this time, she was getting impatient.

'Fine, if it makes you happy. This guy looks like those people wore to stay at the pool. And he brought someone else, that looks like a hairy fur ball with legs,' the king stated.

'Oh no, it is Lia-Hin and Miranda,' Irma said which Cornelia was right.

'They came here to take the heart,' Elyon told the king.

'And they lied to you, they were the one that wanted the heart,' Irma said but the king just shook his head no.

'If you don't tell me, I will capture you. Guards!' the king yelled. Then a few dozens of guards surrounded Irma, Elyon and Napolean.

'Well, time for plan B,' Irma stated. Then she took out her walkie-talkie and spoke. _'Time to move,'_ Irma said. Napolean then transform to his regent form.

'Now for fun,' Napolean said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt heard what Irma said. Hay Lin heard Irma through the walkie-talkie and wonder whether was that the signal. 'Hay Lin, can you get the others out. I need to head somewhere else,' Matt said while taking the walkie-talkie out to answer back. _'Got it,'_ Matt said before he left.

Hay Lin then continued to the prison and was surprised that there wasn't any guard around the prison. The others saw Hay Lin was outside of their cell. 'Guys, stand back!,' Hay Lin said which they did as they were told. Hay Lin began to slice the bars of the cell with her wind, but it won't be affectived though.

Irma, Elyon and Napolean had managed to stall for now. 'Where is our back up?' Irma said while shooting jets of water at the guard.

'They are coming,' Elyon said while she made a barrier around them from the arrows.

'Well, here they come,' Napolean stated. They saw that the gate was broken down and the army was charging in. The guards were now fighting them instead of Irma, Elyon and Napolean. 'Napolean, go and get the others,' Irma said which Napolean noded.

'Not so fast, you have to get through me,' the king said.

'Earsier said than done,' Irma said before she froze the king. Napolean then hurried into the palace before the king had broken out of the ice.

'Nice try stranger, now it is my turn,' the king said before he shot a purple colour water, which Irma then shot her crystal water at it.

'What the!? What kind of water is that anyway?' Irma asked which the king smirk.

'If anyone got shot with this water, they would be out cold for a day. But without the heart, it only shoot like water,' the king stated.

'No wonder that Lia-Hin wanted the heart, I wonder what he wanted to do with it,' Irma said while dodging the attack.

'And there is also this, if the person is down, the wielder has the power to control the person,' the king said which Irma was shocked.

'So, that is why my future showed me the future of my water symbol was corrupted. But I still don't get it though,' Irma said while shooting a jet of water at the king.

'You never get it Irma. That is why your my second best friend, because your funny,' Elyon stated while shooting her energy at the king.

At the prison, Hay Lin was getting tired and she still wouldn't be able to get the others out. 'Man, I'm getting tired,' Hay Lin stated.

'Don't worry kiddo, help is here,' Napolean said which started Hay Lin.

'Napolean, don't scare me like that,' Hay Lin stated while touching the place where her heart was.

'C'mon, let me get this gate open for you guys,' Napolean stated before he made a ga between the bars which were wide enough for the girls to get out. Napolean then went to get Will out of the cell while Hay Lin broke the bracelet on both Taraneee and Cornelia's wrist.

'Thanks Napolean,' Will said while Napolean broke the bracelet around Will's wrist. She rub her sore wrist and head towards the others.

'So what do we do now?' Cornelia asked.

'I say we get out of this prison and find Irma and Elyon,' Will said.

They then head out of the prison with Napolean to help them defeat the king. They figure he was somehow got corrupted but how. They would find their answers when they head to Kandrakar.

* * *

**Today is 21st December 2012. But I'm still here, so it is all a llie, I think. Anyway, the next chapter will be great. I need some reviews about how you think about this story.**


	5. Corrupted

**Irma : So, which side are you on?**

**Me : I will show you. But first, the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. Now, which side are you on?**

**Me : Guess**

**Irma : Tell me.**

**Me : Your aren't fun, you know that. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Irma : I said which side are you on!**

**Me : I think better leave. *Left the room***

**Irma : Hey! Get back here!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Corrupted

Irma and Elyon was fighting the king while the army battled with the guards. 'I am pretty sure that they shoud be coming out right now,' Irma said while dodging the attacked.

'Look, there's Napolean,' Elyon called out and pointed at Napolean with the others at the entrance.

'Hey kiddo. Mission is a success.' Napolean said with a thumbs up.

'Now let's get out of here,' Irma stated.

'Wait Irma!' Will called out which Irma just stared at her.

'Why? I came here to rescue you guys,' Irma said. Will and the others were behind the king.

'I think the king is corrupted somehow,' Taranee stated.

'What?' Irma asked.

'We were interrogated by him earlier. We told him that we are the guardians of the Infinite Dimension but he said he didn't heard of it before,' Cornelia said before she flew beside Irma.

'So, what should we do then?' Irma asked.

'We need to take him down first,' Will stated.

'And I know how,' Taranee said.

* * *

The king was hit by the head from behind. He got up and saw that the guardians. He saw Irma wasn't facing him. 'Now she will regret it,' the king said before he shot a jet of water at Irma. But instead of hitting her, it went through. 'What the!?' the king yelled.

'Nice way to play touch me not,' Irma said behind the king. She then sprayed a jet of water at him, sending him towards where Cornelia was.

'And don't worry, we won't kill you,' Cornelia said before she made a hole. Hay Lin was above the hole and was getting ready for her turn.

'And lastly, we are here to help,' Hay Lin stated before she blew the king into the hole.

'So, if you be kind enough, you must surrender,' Will stated. The king look at her with an anger in his eyes but he raised his hands.

'Fine, I surrender,' the king said before Will went into the hole to help the king.

'Okay, in case that you try something stupid, my friends will make sure you will be taken out in a flash,' Will stated while pointing up the hole. The king saw the other guardians and Elyon up there watching them. 'Now, let's get you back the way it was before you were corrupted.' Will said before she took out the heart and placed it near the king heart.

'So, I think we better help the army,' Elyon said, but the orders disagreed.

'No need Elyon, because once the king is back to normal, he will order his army to stop.' Taranee said which Elyon node.

Will felt some kind of black magic inside the king through the heart. 'Hold on now, I am almost there,' Will stated before the heart had taken out the corruption inside the king.

The king then drop to the ground while Will was loosing her footing. Irma and Taranee then went to held her. Will thanked them before they walk closer to the king. 'Now that is done, I just hope he will be normal,' Will said. The king began to wake up which the girls then look at each other with a smile.

The king saw them while he got up into a sitting position. 'Who are you girls?' the king asked while Will and Irma helped him to get up.

'We are the guardians of the Infinite Dimension. We believe you have been corrupted by something,' Will stated while they lift the king out of the hole.

'The guardians from Kandrakar? My head hurts. Thank you for coming. Someone came here to take the heart from me, but he did something to me,' the king explained.

'So, you know anything about Kandrakar?' Taranee asked.

'Yes, another generation of guardians had came here before, but since our world have no darkness or corruption, the guardians rarely came,' the king said,

'Till today, can you be certain that the people who came here was this two guys?' Hay Lin asked while putting out a picture of Lia-Hin and Miranda which she drew when they were in the cell.

'Yes, it was them wh came here to get the heart. They said that if I don't give them the heart, there will be someone else who will come here and destroy this world.' the king stated.

'Erm... can you call out your army to stop?' Irma asked while pointing at the battle.

'Yeah,' the king said before he called out to stop the battle. Both the army had stop and look at them.

'The battle is over,' Irma said which the army of Frosta and Atlantia had stop their battle on the guards.

'Finally,' Elyon said which Irma node.

'Let's head into my palace,' the king said before he lead the way to his palace. The guardians, Elyon, Matt, Napolean and Ang followed him in.

They went into the meeting room to discuss things. After they sat down, Will was the first to ask. 'First of all, what is your name?'

'My name is Jugan, the king of Tribon. And also the wielder of the heart of Tribon. What is your name, guardians?' Jugan asked.

'I'm Will, the leader, this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. We are known as W.I.T.C.H..' Will said.

'I sense there are three hearts here,' Jugan said.

'I am the queen of Meridian, and you can call me Elyon. I am also the wielder of the heart of Meridian,' she said.

'Now who is the third wielder around here?' Jugan asked which the girls look at Irma.

'Fine,' Irma said which Jugan look at her.

'What is the matter?' he asked.

'I am the wielder of the heart of Aquariat. I know, I am also a guardian of water,' Irma stated, which Jugan raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, I have heard of that world. I is covered in water and the heart can give the wielder the power over crystal and water,' Jugan said.

'I know, now let's head back to the subject,' Irma said.

Wait, I would like to know the other two gentlemen here,' Jugan said.

'My name is Matt, and I am the Regent of Earth,' Matt stated.

'And I am the king of Frosta, from the world of Aquariat.' Ang stated, but he didn't gave him his name to Jugan.

'I am honour to meet you, the king of Frosta and you, the queen of Meridian. Though you are young to be one,' Jugan said.

'Now, why did they wanted to take the heart of Tribon?' Will asked, changing the subject.

'They say they wanted to use it on someone, but he never said who. He just said what I told you earlier, if either I don't give, someone might come and destroy my world,' Jugan said which the others look at each other.

'Who will?' Matt asked,

'He never stated. He just said that there is someone stronger than him, that is all he said,' Jugan stated,

'I wonder who is stronger than Lia-Hin,' Taranee said.

'I hate to see who it is,' Matt said.

'We need to head to Kandrakar and talk to the Oracle,' Will said.

'Okay, we better go then,' Cornelia said while they got up.

'We will see each other again,' Jugan said.

'We too,' Elyon said before she open a fold to Kandrakar.

'You guys head there first, I got other things to do,' Irma said before she left. The others then crossed the fold to Kandrakar.

Irma was heading out the palace before she open a fold to Atlantia and Frosta for the army to return. Once they left, Irma closed bothnfold before she open a fold to Kandrakar and left.

At Kandrakar, Will and the others were talking to the Oracle. 'We want to know who was it,' Will said.

'I'm sorry guardian, but I do not know anyone that exist,' the Oracle stated. Then, a fold was open and Irma had appeared.

'So, what did I miss?' Irma asked.

'Oh, just some lame explanation,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'C'mon Corny, don't be too mean,' Elyon stated.

'But I do know someone who is stronge but was corrupted a long time ago.' the Oracle said.

'Tell us then,' Will said while Irma stood beside Will.

'There were once a person who can manipulate water. She has save her peoples lives a lot frm dangers. But one day, something went wrong. She was somehow got corrupted when a dark magic hit her while she went underwater. The dark magic in her made her evil but there is goodness in her heart. In order to save her people, she flee to another world but she left something behind, it was the heart.' the Oracle explained the story.

'What kind of heart?' Irma asked.

'Water guardian, she left behind was the heart of Aquariat. She was the former wielder before the next queen and then to you guardian,' the Oracle said which shocked them, especially Irma.

'No way,' Irma stated.

The girls now must now battle a foe that was even powerful than Lia-Hin. But what comes in the future weren't certain. They had to defeat the former wielder of the heart of Aquariat.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I went out for family dinner, that is what most Chinese do actually. But still, I will update te story even more often. Please review the story, even you aren't a member.**


	6. First Date

**Cornelia : Who side are you on?**

**Me : Man, you girls just don;t know how to stop asking me that can you.**

**Cornelia : I guess not.**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.. And will you stop asking me that!**

**Cornelia : On the contrary, nope.**

**Me : Back to the story and I will be leaving now! *Left the room***

**Cornelia : What? Hey!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : First Date

'Okay, so we need to defeat the former wielder of the heart of Aquariat,' Irma stated. They were in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Elyon went back to Meridian while Ang went back to Aquariat. The Oracle had explained to them about the heart pass wielder before Irma.

'But I wonder why she wanted Lia-Hn to work for her? I mean, she has the power,' Taranee said.

'That question is a hard one, we will think about it tomorrow,' Will said while getting up. 'It is getting pretty late. We better head home before our parents ground us,' they node and left the basement. They then head their separated ways home.

Irma was looking at the heart and wondered about the pass wielder. _'I hope I don't get corrupted like her,'_ Irma thought while she passed through the alley. What she doesn't know was what the future holds for her and her friends. She wanted to understand what did she saw on that day on the water surface. She was worried about herself and her friends. Will her friends help her out if she fell into corruption.

When Irma reached her house, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She look around the compound but she saw no one, apart from the dog of course. She shrug before she went in the house.

* * *

The dog then ran into an alley nearby and look around for anyone. It then transform back to Miranda. 'Mission is a success. The water guardian is worry,' Miranda said at the figure in the shadow.

'Good, the plan is working. My master will be happy about the news,' the figure said.

'What news?' Miranda asked.

'This does not concern you. Now go back to Lia-Hin for further orders later,' the figure said before he open a fold for Miranda to head back. Once she crossed, he closed the fold and open another one. He look back out of the alley before he went through the fold before it closed.

* * *

The next morning, Irma was still asleep. Her mother, Anna was standing by her bed. 'Irma, get up. Your going to be late for school,' she said while pulling Irma's blanket. Irma then slowly woke up and saw her mom.

'C'mon mom, do I have to go,' Irma complained.

'Stop complaining like a ten year old and get up. Go and wash up Irma,' Anna said while Irma gotten up from her bed.

'Alright mom. *Yawn* And by the way, what time is it?' Irma asked while looking at her clock.

'It is 7.14 am. Now get going young lady!' Anna said before she left the bedroom. Irma stretch before she head to the bathroom to wash up.

She quickly bathe and brush her teeth. When she exited the bathroom, she went to grab some nice clothes. In her bedroom, she was wondering about something. _'Why there aren't any more future reading or stuff. And I need to ask Taranee what does it call,'_ Irma thought before she head down into the kitchen.

'Morning cheese puff,' Tom said which Irma blush a little when her dad called her that nickname.

'Dad! Don't call me that,' Irma said before she grab some toast and a cup of orange juice.

'What? It suits you,' Tom joke which Irma smile.

Irma quickly finished her breakfast. She then kissed her dad on the cheek before heading to school. On her way there, she saw a puddle of water on the pavement. She then saw another future, it was a different one. This time, it showed something that almost look like the heart of Aquariat being corrupted. She also noticed her symbol was being absorb by the heart. Irma then jump back a little before she look back into the puddle. This time, she saw her own reflection. 'Now that has gotten weirder,' Irma stated before she continued her journey to her school.

At the school, Will and the others were at their library taking their books. 'So, shall we convince that new guy to date Irma?' Cornelia asked.

'Maybe, because here he comes,' Will stated while pointing at Simon who was walking towards them. Will then walked in front of him. 'Hey Simon.'

'Hey...'

'Will, Irma's friend. Can I ask you a question?' Will said while Simon look at her puzzled.

'Yeah, sure.' Simon said.

'Do you like Irma?' Will asked which Simon was a little surprised by that sudden question.

'Why do you want to know?' Simon asked.

'Because you two look like a cute couple,' Hay Lin stated which Simon raised an eyebrow.

'Are you serious?' Simon said.

'We are actually,' Cornelia said.

'I don know how to but I kinda like her. Anyway, did you see her? I can't seem to find her,' Simon said.

'Oh, she is usually late,' Hay Lin stated.

'Well, I can tell she sounded like me. Back at my school, I will always arrived at school quite late,' Simon said which the girls giggled.

'Yup, you two will be great. I just hope Irma will get here quick,' Taranee said while crossing her arms.

'Well, I better head to my locker,' Simon said before he left.

'Now that was successful. Now all we need is Irma,' Will said without noticing Irma was behind her.

'Need me for what?' Irma asked which started Will.

'Don't scare me like that.' Will said. 'Anyway, Simon said he likes you,' after hearing that, Irma was somehow surprised.

'What?' Irma asked blankly.

'You heard her, we know that you like that new guy,' Cornelia stated. Irma then look away, preventing from looking at her blush.

'I have no idea what your talking about,' Irma said while calming down.

'C'mon silly. Just admit it,' Hay Lin said while giving Irma a head rub.  
**(C'mon readers, I don't know how to explain here but you will get it.)**

'Alright, alright. You guys win,' Irma said while raising both her hands in surrending. 'I actually like him too,' Irma stated.

'I knew it,' Cornelia said. The others stare at her to shut up.

'Ohhh Irma, I am glad that finally you found someone,' Hay Lin said while hugging her.

'Ermm... Hay Lin... I need... to breath here,' Irma said which Hay Lin then pulled out of the hug.

'C'mon, tell us when your going to ask him out,' Will said which Irma blink like she was surprised.

'What?' Irma finally said.

'You need to go out with hin someday,' Taranee said.

'You guys aren't funny, you know that,' Irma said sarcastically which the others smile.

'Ask him Irma,' Hay Lin said while pushing Irma. Irma was trying to grab on something but she can't grab anything because Will and Taranee helped Hay Lin by moving her closer to Simon. He was taking out his books when he saw that the girls was pushing Irma closer to him.

'Oh, hey Irma,' Simon said while Irma tried to stop from moving but with no success.

Irma had no choice but to said something to Simon to stop her friends from pushing her any closer. 'Alright, I think that is enough pushing for one day,' Irma stated which the others stop before giggling.

'C'mon, we better leave,' Will stated which they node. Irma just glare at them before she walked up to Simon.

'Hey... Simon.' Irma said.

'So, what are you doing here?' Simon asked while closing his locker.

'I was wondering... you know... I wanted...' Irma was struggling to ask him out, but she was having some trouble.

'You wanted to ask me out isn't it? Well, tonight I come to pick you up and we will head to the movies together.' Simon said which Irma stared at him confused. 'So, what time should I come?' Simon asked, which Irma then snapped out.

'How about 7 pm.' Irma said which Simon smile.

'Okay, 7 pm. Well, I better head to class,' Simon said which Irma kept on staring at him before he went into a corner. Irma then head to her class while wondering how it will come out.

During class, Hay Lin noticed that Irma was day dreaming. 'Psst. Irma. How did it go?' Hay Lin whispered to Irma.

'I will tell you guys later,' Irma said softly to Hay Lin while thinking of what happened just a few minutes ago. Hay Lin was puzzled of Irma's behaviour, but she just shrug and just watched her.

During recess, the girls was sitting together, except for Irma. She need to head to her K-Ship booth. 'So, how did it go for Irma?' Will asked while taking out her meal from her food bag.

'I don't know. She said she will tell us later,' Hay Lin said.

'I have a feeling that it might get pretty bad,' Cornelia said.

'Cornelia!' Will and Taranee called out which part of the students look at them. They then mind their own business.

'We just have to wait,' Taranee said. The speakers began to made some noise, and before they knew it, Irma's voice can be heard.

'Goooood morning Sheffield! Since there aren't many gossip today, I think some nice music will be a go,' Irma said before she turn the music on.

'Well, I guess we will know sooner,' Will said while eating her sandwich. Irma then came rushing in the canteen and went towards the others.

'Hey guys,' Irma said before she sat beside Hay Lin.

'So Irma, how did it go with Simon?' Cornelia asked.

'Well, it was... well... how do you put it...' Irma said while the others stared at her confused.

'Is it horrible?' Cornelia said which the others glare at her to stop it.

'Is it great?' Will said.

'Nope, it was awesome,' Irma said. 'He asked me out tonight,' the others were happy but somehow confused.

'Oh, Irma, I a so happy for you,' Hay Lin said while hugging her. They then pulled out of the hug and wanted to know more.

'He said he will come by my house, so after school, I will show him my house,' Irma said.

'Well, good luck on that,' Will said. They then quickly finished their meal before head heading back to their class.

After the recess, the girls was going through their lesson without any detention or any problem. Irma wasn't paying any attention but the teacher didn't suspect anything. She was thinking of how tonight it would be.

When the school bell rang, the students ran out of their classroom and out the building. Irma was looking for Simon in the crowd. She was somehow got pulled out of the crowed and into the arms of Simon. 'So there you are, Irma' Simon said which Irma giggled. She then regain her balanced.

'C'mon, let me show you the way to my house,' Irma stated which they then head out the building. Irma saw her friends was just leaving the school gate and heading home. Irma wave at them which they wave back. She then showed Simon the way to her way to her house.

Meanwhile, Lia-Hin was observing both Irma and Simon through the heart. Beside him was the former wielder of the heart of Aquariat. 'Master, your plan will workout soon.' Lia-Hin stated while avoiding to look at her.

'I know, her fate will be seal.' she said.

At the Lair's house, Irma's dad was in the living room, which surprised Irma. 'Dad? What are you doing here?' Irma asked.

'I have a day off from the chief. He said I always overwork, so he gave me a day off,' Tom stated. He then saw Simon beside Irma, which he examined him. 'And who are you?' Tom asked harshly, which Simon gulp.

'Dad. Don't scare him like that.' Irma said which Tom smirk at her.

'I just wanted to know what is his name,' Tom said while looking at Simon.

'Dad, he is new here and his name is Simon.' Irma said which Simon shook his head yes.

'Well, I see, then welcome,' Tom said which Simon breath of relief.

'Dad, I will bring him to my bedroom. I am helping him with school work.' Irma said before she grab Simon's arm and brought him up the stairs.

'Alright Irma, just be sure he won't overstay in your room or we have to break down the door,' Tom joke which Irma sigh.

'Dad!' Irma called out before she giggled. They then head into the bedroom before Irma locked the door. 'Welcome to my bedroom Simon,' Irma said before she sat on her bed.

'Nice place you got here. And you have a nice father, is he always like that?' Simon asked while trying to forget the strict police look at his face. It was creeping him up.

'He always like to joke around. He can be strict sometimes, but I can always find my way out.' Irma stated before she saw a shadow on the other side of the door. 'And I think my dad is outside my door right now!' Irma yelled, which she heard some footsteps.

'I a not!' Tom said back before he left them alone, which Irma giggled at her father sneakyness.

'Well, what shall we watch at the movies tonight?' Irma asked while grabbing an article for movies.

'How about the 'Ghostly Campus'?' Simon suggested while looking in the article.

'No.' Irma giggle. 'Too scary,' Irma stated.

'Or this, 'The Adventure of the Four Fairies,' Simon said which Irma giggled.

'Too childish.' Irma stated while hitting Simon's arm. 'Hey, how about this, 'The Black Prank'?' Irma suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Simon said while Irma put down the article.

'So, do you like to hear Karmilla?' Irma asked while taking out a disc.

'Yeah, she is like my favourite singer,' Simon said which Irma smile at him.

'Your just saying that because your just trying to make me happy,' Irma said.

'No I am not, and do you have any Vance Michael Justin music?' Simon asked which Irma then took out a dozen of disc of his music.

'Will this proof it?' Irma asked teasingly.

'Okay, okay, just play one disc,' Simon said which Irma then put her most favourite disc into her player.

After an hour, Irma turn her player off and got up her bed. 'Hey Simon, I think you need to head home. I got to talk to my friends,' Irma said.

'But it is still early. It is just 3.18 pm. Can't I stay here even longer?' Simon asked which Irma shook her head no.

'Sorry Simon, but I promise my friends I will come by at 3.30 pm.' Irma said which Simon then left her bedroom. Irma then head down with Simon. Irma then open the front door for Simon, which he smile. The next thing happen to Irma unexpectedly was that Simon kissed her cheek. When he left, Irma touch the cheek while looking at him walking away. She then leaned against the door framed and sigh. Tom was behind her, watching her daughter. He then snuck up on her and scared her. Irma yelp before she saw her dad had frighten her.

'Dad! Don't scare me.' Irma said which Tom laughed.

'Oh, c'mon cream puff.' Tom said which Irma softly hit Tom's arm.

'Not funny dad. And don't call me that,' Irma said before she giggle. 'Dad, I need to head to the others,' Irma said before she wak to the door.

'Go Irma. But be home by 6 pm, because I have a feeling that he ask you to go out with him,' Tom said teasingly.

'Dad!' Irma said before she left the house.

* * *

Simon was walking in an alley. He then found someone he was looking for. 'Everything is in plan. But still, I kinda like her.' Simon said to the figure.

'Good, I will tell the master. And don't let her know about our plan yet. Wait until it is time for her to choose side,' the figure said before she left.

_'I actually wanted her the way she is. No matter what, I will try to bring her back from corruption. But I need to wait though,' _Simon thought before he left the alley.

* * *

**Man, school will be starting soon. I wanted some reviews on my story. C'mon, don't shy, just click on that black box and type of what you think of this story.**

**Trivia : Have you readers notice that Irma's shirt in guardian form change colour in the opening song? I saw it. I season 1 opening theme.**


	7. Another News

**Matt : Wow, that was unexpected.**

**Caleb : Tell me about it.**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Matt : I mean, Cornelia will loose the bet soon. I can smell the victory for Irma.**

**Cornelia : I heard that!**

**Caleb : I think you better get out of here quick. *Matt left the room***

**Cornelia : Get back here Matt! *Chase Matt***

**Me : Back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Another News

Irma was rushing to the Silver Dragon. Her friends was waiting for her to arrived. _'I wonder whether should I tell them about the other future.'_ Irma thought. She then arrived at the alley of the restaurant. She knock on the door and Hay Lin open it. 'Hey Irma. The others are down in the basement.' Hay Lin stated. Irma node and went in the restaurant.

They both went down the stairs into the basement. There, they met the others who were waiting for Irma. 'Okay, now that we are all here, the Oracle showed me a book,' Yan Li said while taking out the book.

'What is that?' Taranee asked getting a closer look.

'It is the book of Infinite History. It can tell the pass of the wielder of the heart,' Yan Lin said while opening the book.

'Okay, I know that history made my brain mushy, but this is overkill,' Irma said sarcastically. The others look at her which Irma shut her mouth.

'That is what Cassidy said when she first saw the book,' Yan Lin stated while remembering the past.

'Ermm... the book, Yan Lin,' Will said while pointing at the book.

'Oh, well. Let's get started.' Yan Lin stated before she open the book. Then whole basement then went dark, before they knew it, the basement light up in a different way. It was like they went into a room filled with planets hung on ropes at the space museum. They saw that the Earth was still young. 'Whoa, I wish I have this kind of t.v.,' Irma said while looking around the universe.

'Irma, quit fooling around and pay attention,' Cornelia said which Irma grunt.

The universe around them began to shift. The planets just went through them, which they move out of the way sometimes, but it was just light. 'Here we are,' Yan Lin stated. The girls saw a planet that almost look like Aquariat.

'Wow, it's beautiful,' Hay Lin stated. The others agreed with the beauty of the planet.

'Let's have a closer look,' Yan Lin said. The world slowly got close up, to have a closer look of what happen. 'The Oracle said the wielder of the heart got corrupted on this day,' Yan Lin stated. They saw the kingdom of Atlantia but it was a bit different than before. It wasn't as big as now when they head there.

'Whoa, I can't believe that is the kingdom of Atlantia,' Will stated while looking at the place.

'Hey, who's that?' Hay Lin asked while pointing at someone who wore a long blue dress which was drag from behind. Her hands was holding something but the girls can't make it out what was it. 'She is the former queen of Atlantia and the wielder of the heart. Irma, she came after another queen took the thrown.' Yan Lin explained whih Irma node.

'So, what happen next?' Will asked.

'Wait, soon it will show you,' Yan Lin said which the girls kept on watching. They saw that the queen was walking around her kingdom. She greeted the people with a smile which they greeted her back.

'I see there aren't any problem here,' Cornelia said.

'Shh... Quiet,' Yan Lin shush her, which she did. They continued to watch what happen on that day, on the day the queen was corrupted. They kept on watching, but the next part happened unexpected. They saw the sky was getting darker and the air around them began to become foul. The sky was so dark that the whole kingdom was in darkness, like night time. The queen ordered the guards to protect the people. The sky then began to emerge a face like in the clouds. It wanted the heart, it want the queen and it wants to destroy the kingdom. The queen told the guards that she would battle it alone. The next thing she did was made a replica of the heart, but half of it's powers. She told the guard to keep it locked away until the next generation. After the guard had left, she wore the replica and flew near the cloud. The next thing that happen was that the queen absorb the cloud into the heart. The heart was absorbing the thing, but there was something wrong with the heart. The heart began to glow black and she was consume in the darkness and corruption.

'That was.. *sniff* very noble of her..' Hay Lin stated while Irma hold her, trying to calm her down.

'Let's see what happens next,' Will stated and they kept on watching.

The queen had absorb all of the darkness into the heart. She then landed onto the ground, but something was wrong with her. She was consume in darkness and corruption. One of the guard was approaching her and asked whether she was fine. The next thing happen was terrifying, the queen grab him by the throat and raised him. She was sucking the soul out of him. When she drop the guard, her eyes were black, her body was covered in darkness and the heart was different from the heart of Aquariat. It was black, unlike the light blue on the heart. But inside the queen's heart, she was trying to protect her people. So she flee into the space to prevent her from hurting other people. The guards was watching her flying away, which one of them held the heart of Aquariat in his hand. He went into the palace and gave it to someone else, the princess of Atlantia. She was the last family member on that day and she had gain the power of the heart. She had protected the people and raised her own son. The son was now the current king of Atlantia which he gave the heart to Irma in order to protect it.

The basement then went back to normal. 'Wow, that was scary,' Will stated while she hug herself. Yan Lin then left the basement to leave the girls on their talk about what they saw earlier.

'Tell me about it, I felt sorry for her,' Cornelia said.

'And now, it is my turn to tell you something,' Irma said which the others look at her.

'What's wrong?' Taranee asked,

'I had another vision. The heart was absorbing the water symbol even though it is corrupted. The heart was black, not like this heart. I guess it is safe to say it was that heart,' Irma stated which the others were shocked.

'So, what are we going to do now?' Taranee said.

'Hey, T, one more question. What does my new power call? Like seeing the future,' Irma asked.

'Well, I think it is call 'Scrying'. But I am not certain,' Taranee said which Irma sigh.

'Maybe I just call it a vision, how about that?' Irma said which the others node on the idea. 'I need to head home and get ready.' Irma stated before she left the basement. The girls look at the clock and saw it was 5.52 pm, which they knew Irma was dating.

'Erm... Hay Lin, can you?' Cornelia asked.

'No way Corny, I can't go and disturb Irma's date,' Hay Lin shook her head.

'C'mon, please,' Will pleaded.

'My answer is still no. If you want to go, then turn invisible like me,' Hay Lin then touch Taranee. Then next thing happen was that Taranee actually turn invisible.

'Taranee, where are you?' Will called out. She was walking around when she bump into her.

'Ouch, watch where your going Will,' Taranee said. Will look around puzzled.

'Hey, Taranee, can you spy on Irma?' Cornelia asked which Hay Lin glare at her.

'Huh? Why me?' Taranee asked not knowing she was still invisible.

'Because when Hay Lin touch you, you went invisible, like magic,' Cornelia said which horrified Taranee.

'How am I gonna turn visible again!' Taranee said.

'Wait, hold still,' Hay Lin stated. She was moving her hands in front of her to feel where was Taranee. When finally touched her, she was visible again. 'Hey, I can't believe that work,' Hay Lin said.

'So, if it works on her, maybe it can work on me,' Cornelia said with a smirk.

'No way Corny, besides, you have a blabber mouth,' Will stated sarcastically.

'So, who can follow her?' Cornelia asked. She look at Will, but she tried to protest.

'Whoa, I need to head out to dinner with my mom and Mr Collins,' Will said. They both look at Hay Lin, but they knew she would denied on helping them. They then look at Taranee, which they smirk.

'Huh, what are you guys looking at me... Oh no, no no no no. No way I am sneaking up on Irma,' Taranee protest while stepping backwards.

'C'mon Taranee, please,' Cornelia pleaded.

'*Sigh* Fine, but you guys owe me big time. And luckily for me, my parents aren't home tonight.' Taranee said before they tried to convince to make Taranee invisible again. They somehow had the same thing like Taranee before she made her go invisible again.

'Okay, once Irma has left her house, followed them closely, but not too close. Irma has the heart of Aquariat so it can sense your presence,' Will said.

'Then try to read Simon's mind and find out what big surprises are in him,' Cornelia said which Taranee glare at her, but she was invisible so Cornelia didn't regret it.

'We will talk about it tomorrow, got it?' Will said.

'Got it,' Taranee said before she left the basement.

'Let's go, I need to get ready for the dinner.' Will stated.

'Me too, I need to head home because my grandma wanted to visit us tonight.' Cornelia said in miserable way.

'Guys, can we keep the whole sneaking up on her a secret?' Hay Lin asked, worried of loosing her best friend.

'Yeah, we can hide it from her,' Will said. They said their goodbyes before they left.

Irma was getting ready for her first ever date with a guy, except with the day on going out with Martin. She shivered on that day where her friends wanted Martin to leave the school while they took out a beast. But she didn't regret on that day, but didn't talk to them for a day after what happened on that day.  
**(From episode 'Stop The Presses'. Poor Irma on that episode.)**

She went to bathe for half an hour before she wore her most beautiful dress she could find. She wore her favourite blue dress which stop by her knees. Part of her shoulders wasn't covered with the dress.  
**(I'm bad at describing about dresses and clothes, so I nee help on those stuff only, thanks)**

She then head down and saw that Tom and Anna was waiting for her. 'Honey, be sure to come home before 11 pm,' Anna said.

'If you don't, I can lock him up,' Tom said, which wasn't a treat.

'I know mom, and dad, don't you dare.' Irma said before she took her purse on the table.

When the door bell rang, Tom went to answer it. When Tom had open the door, he saw Simon was dress in a most handsome way. His blonde hair was still the same but his clothes was amazing. He wore a nice shirt, with no picture or anything. He wore a stray jacket over his shirt and a long blue jeans. 'Hi Mr Lair. I came to pick up Irma,' he said.

'On one condition,' Tom said which Irma quickly went beside Simon.

'Dad, don't,' Irma said but Tom just smile.

'Anna, grab the camera and capture this moment,' Tom said which Anna quickly went through her handbag to find the camera. Irma sigh before Anna had finally found the camera.

'C'mon dad, I want to go,' Irma said while tugging Simon.

'I want to capture this moment, Irma. Say cheese,' Tom said which Irma sigh. She had no choice but do as her father instructed her. After she stood beside Simon, a flash of light was shot and the camera had captured the picture. 'C'mon Simon, let's go,' Irma said which they left.

Tom was watching the young couples on their date. 'Irma's birthday is coming soon. And I think she jad found the best gift,' Tom stated.

'Tom, are you crying?' Anna asked teasingly.

'Nope, there was something in my eye,' Tom lied.

Irma and Simon was walking away from the house, but what they didn't know that Taranee was sneaking on them. _'Way a go Irma.'_ Taranee thought.

* * *

**Review the chapter please. Sooner or later I will write more chapters on my story, but we will not know right? Anybody can review my story, whether you are a member or not. I need reviews here people, or I am not sure whether you readers like it or not.**


	8. Sneaking

**Irma : Hey Corny, looks like I can smell the victory in thee air.**

**Cornelia : Don't celebrate yet Irma, it's your first day.**

**Me : Can one of you read te disclaimer.**

**Irma : Sure, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Cornelia : We will see wat happen next.**

**Me : Yup, now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Sneaking

Taranee was following Irma and Simon on their first date. She alse had to be careful not to bump into anyone since she was invisible She saw Irma was giggling and laughing at Simon's jokes. She wanted to hear what were they saying so she tried to read Irma's mind.

'Simon, that was hilarious,' Irma said while giggling.

'I know, but that wasn't all, after the teacher found out that he was stuck to the chair, he had to stay there until all of the students had left. But I stayed behind because I wanted to know what happens next,' Simon said which he was almost burst out laughing.

'Well? Whaat happen next?' Irma asked.

'The next thing happen is very embarrassing. He had no choice but to take off his pants. You should see his boxers, it was teddy bears, it was so funny, I can't contain myself from laughing,' Simon said which Irma giggle at the prank he pulled.

'So, did you get caught?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, detention for the next two weeks. But it was so worth it,' Simon said which they reach a restaurant.

'Here we are,' Irma stated which they went in and sat at the table by the window.

The waiter then hand them a menu book and asked them on what to order. 'I think I would like the steak with black pepper sauce. With a side dish of mushroom soup and a cup of water would be nice,' Simon stated.

'And you miss?' the waiter asked.

'I would like the same as him,' Irma said which the waiter understood. Once the waiter had left, Irma and Simon held each other hands.

Taranee was watching them through the window, since it was crowded inside the restaurant. She was lucky that they sat by the window. She thought about whether she should read Simon's mind. She doesn't wanted to, but she was also quite curious. So she read Simon's mind a little.

Taranee noticed that Simon had feelings for Irma. But something wasn't right, there was something else in his mind. She went in a little deeper and was somehow shocked. Simon wasn't as he seems, he was working for someone. The person he was working for didn't showed, but Taranee knew there was something else in his mind. She stopped reading his mind because she was getting hungry. _'Oh man, I should had eaten first,'_ Taranee thought while her stomach began to growl. The people didn't heard the sound, which Taranee breath of relief.

When Irma's dishes had arrived, Taranee was drooling on it, not literately Her stomach began to growl more, but she had to hold it. _'After they finish their dinner, I need to see where they head next. I hope is the movie because I am so hungry right now,' _Taranee thought

Irma was having her steak. 'So, Simon, care to hear my prank?' Irma asked with a smile.

'Maybe later before I laugh my meal out of my nose, which is pretty disturbing and disgusting,' Simon stated when his friends did the same to him.

'Okay, but can I know anything else about you?' Irma asked while eating the steak.

'I'm not sure. My parents died when I was very young. My aunt raised me at Canada. When I was 12 years old, she was having cancer. She said go to Heatherfield to live, but I can't leave her,' Simon stated which Irma stop eating to listen to more of his life.

'Why you wanted to stay with her?' Irma asked.

'Because she is the only family member I have,' Simon said which Irma felt sorry for him.

'Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Is she fine now?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, she is healthy and well,' Simon said with a smile. 'Well, enough of me, what about you?' Simon asked.

'Are you sure? Because my life isn't great,' Irma stated.

Meanwhile, Taranee was listening to their conversation through their minds. _'C'mon Irma, tell him about it,'_ Taranee thought, carefully not to send her any telepathy.

'C'mon, tell me,' Simon said which Irma had to smile.

'Alright, well, I am the groups joker between my friends,' Irma started.

'Really?' Simon asked but Irma placed her finger on his lips to shush him.

'As I was saying, I can always crack up jokes and sometimes have an argument with one of them. I am also the manager of the K-Ship radio at the Sheffield Institute,' Irma said which Simon raised an eyebrow.

'So that is why the radio at that school rocks. It was you, right? You do know how to rock the party,' Simon stated which Irma giggled.

'Yeah, but I still hate History and the test,' Irma said.

'Me too, the teachers never tell us anything about a test before it comes,' Simon stated.

'Well, the movie is going to start soon, let's hurry up and finish our dinner,' Irma said while looking at the watch she wore. Simon node and they both quickly finished their meal.

Taranee heard that they were going to the movies, which she celebrated because she can go and have her dinner at Hay Lin place.

Once the couples had finished their dinner, Simon the bill for the food and they left. On their way to the cinema, Irma hold Simon's hands, which Simon smile back at her. 'I can't believe that tonight is my best night ever,' Irma stated before she rest her head on Simon's shoulder.

'I know,' Simon said. He was thinking about what had happen on that day. But he still like Irma, no matter what.

They then arrived at the cinema entrance. Simon paid the tickets to the movie they wanted to watch. He even bought the popcorn for Irma before they entered the movie hall. They sat in the middle row, two seats from the left. After they sat down, Irma laid her head on Simon's shoulder while taking some popcorn.

The movie had started which Taranee node. _'Well, time for dinner at Hay Lin's place,'_ Taranee thought before she left the cinema. She went through the alley to hurry to the Silver Dragon.

Hay Lin was busy drawing a picture in the basement. 'A little here, some red there...' Hay Lin stated quietly when she heard the back door knocking. She figure it could be Taranee, so she put her things down and hurried to open the door to Taranee.

Hay Lin noticed that the chefs were busy cooking so she had no worries to open the door to the invinsible Taranee. When she open the door, she figure it was Taranee who was standing there. 'Hey, Taranee, are you there?' Hay Lin said quietly.

'Yeah, let me in, I am getting hungry,' Taranee stated.

'Wait, let me make you visible first,' Hay Lin said before she touched Taranee, which she turn visible again. She then let Taranee entered the restaurant. After she closed the door, she lead Taranee down the stairs and into the basement.

'Wait here, I go and take some food for you,' Hay Lin said before she head back up the stairs.

'Hurry, my stomach is growling like mad,' Taranee stated while her stomach began to grown even more and louder.

* * *

Back at the cinema, Irma and Simon was watching a movie. 'Simon, this movie is great,' Irma said quietly.

'Yeah, now let's keep on watching,' Simon said which Irma node. He then put his arm over Irma's neck to comfort her.

Taranee was eating her dinner that Hay Lin brought. Hay Lin was busy painting a picture since there wasn't anything to do.

When Taranee had finished her dinner, she went beside Hay Lin. 'Hey, do you think that I should leave Irma with her date alone now?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, she earn it,' Hay Lin said.

'There is also this, I can't completely trust Simon,' Taranee said which Hay Lin put her brush down.

Why did you say that?' Hay Lin asked.

'Well, he got something else in his mind, like he has some kind of magic. But he also has feelings for Irma,' Taranee said.

'We will talk about it with the others tomorrow,' Hay Lin stated. 'But make you guys don't let Irma know,' she then pick her crush up before she resume her painting.

'Sure, I need to go. See ya Hay Lin,' Taranee said before she head up the stairs. She then left through the back door to avoid some any talk with Hay Lin's parents.

Hay Lin wondered whether they should let Irma out of this. If so, she hope she did the right thing.

* * *

The movie had finally finished. Irma and Simon was now leaving the cinema. 'Man, I am getting tired,' Irma stated before she yawn.

'Me too,' Simon stated.

'You know what. How about coming over for my birthday party this coming day,' Irma said which Simon smile.

'Sure, I'd love to,' Simon said which Irma giggled. She then laid her head on Simon's shoulder while he placed his arm behind her neck.

They were heading to Irma's house. 'So, what should we do tomorrow?' Irma asked.

'How about pranking someone?' Simon suggested which Irma giggled.

'Maybe,' Irma said.

'But who should we prank?' Simon asked which he noticed Irma's smirk.

'I think I know who, tomorrow I will tell you,' Irma said. They were now at the door step of the house.

'Well, see ya Irma,' Simon said before he left. Irma then grab his arm to stop him. When he turn around, the next thing happen unexpectedly. Irma was kissing him on the cheek.

'Well, that was for a start,' Irma stated before she blush a little.

'Why not the lips?' Simon asked teasingly.

'First, this is our first date, and second, if my dad finds out...' Irma was about to say something when the door swung open.

'Find out what?' Tom asked.

'Nothing,' Irma said with a smile. Simon node which Tom smile at the the young couple.

'Well, Irma, I better head home,' Simon said before he peck Irma's cheek. She was touching her cheek and was blushing hot red. Simon then left the them, which Irma entered the house. Tom was smiling noticing his daughter was blushing like mad.

'Now wasn't that cute,' Tom teased her.

'Dad.' Irma said while blushing.

'What's the matter?' Anna asked coming out of the kitchen.

'Irma was kissed by her date,' Tom said which Irma blush even redder.

'Oh, how romantic,' Anna said which Irma stare at her mom.

'Mom!' Irma called out.

'What? Is it wrong to know what my daughter is doing?' Anna asked teasingly which Irma then head to her bedroom. 'What did I say?' Anna asked innocently.

'Never mind about that, I still think it will be fun to tease her about it, but don't overdo it. Besides, I rarely see my daughter blush that red,' Tom stated which Anna giggled.

In Irma's bedroom, she made a call to Hay Lin. 'Hay Lin, you never guess what happen,' Irma said while she change her clothes.

'What?' Hay Lin asked while keeping the brushes.

'Our date was great. He even take me to the movies,' Irma stated while getting ready for sleep.

'And? I wanted to know more,' Hay Lin asked in her cheery tone.

'He even wanted to prank someone tomorrow, can you believe that,' Irma said while laying on her bed, with her legs on the wall.

'On who? I can tell you two make a perfect couple,' Hay Lin stated.

'You will find out tomorrow. And then, after we reached my house, you know what happen next,' Irma said which Hay Lin jump to conclusion quite fast.

'Is it this, Simon kissed you,' Hay Lin asked, knowing her first date was the same as Irma's, but a different way.

'Yeah, but tomorrow at school, I will tell you more,' Irma said before yawning.

'Yeah, well, see ya,' Hay Lin said before Irma cut the call.

'It can't get any better than this,' Irma said. She then the lights off before slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Irma had entered her house, Simon quickly look for an alley. When he found one, he went through it. Halfway, a figure appeared out from the shadows. 'Is everything in plan?' the figure asked.

'Yes, but why want her?' Simon asked.

'You have no concern over this kind of matter,' the figure stated before it left, leaving Simon puzzled,

'I swear I will not let Irma fall into the darkness, because she was the best thing have ever happen to me,' Simon said before he left the alley.

* * *

**Well, there goes the date between those two. The adventure will not start until it is time. So readers, please review my story and chapters. Beside, I just wanted to know what do you think of this story.**


	9. Prank And Secret

**Will : I wonder how did it go with Irma's date?**

**Matt : No clue, but do you know where to hide?**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will : Nope, why?**

**Matt : Never mind. *Run away***

**Cornelia : Will, have you seen Matt?**

**Will : Nope.**

**Me : Now on with the story. And I need to seriously cut this talk.**

**Cornelia : You can't hide forever Matt!**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Prank and Secret

Irma just woke up from her sleep. She noticed that her clock read 6.58 am. She got off, wondering what to do today. She noticed her mom was just walking out of her bedroom. 'Morning mom,' Irma said, which Anna gave her a puzzled look.

'Morning, Irma,' Anna said before Irma went into the bathroom to clean up. 'Strange, I never see her waking up that early before,' Anna stated before she head to cook for wash up. She was lucky the house had two bathrooms.

Irma was bathing, remembering what had happened last night. The kiss on her cheek was unexpected for her, but she didn't care about it. She had now found the guy she likes, and so does Simon. Irma then got out of the bathtub and put on her towel before drying off. She then brush her teeth before exiting the bathroom.

Anna heard her daughter just exited the bathroom. She was frying some bacons and eggs. 'Could it be that the boy will come here later, maybe not,' Anna said while she put the fried bacons on the plate.

Irma was walking down the stairs. She wore her normal clothes today. Red shirt under a jacket with her blue jeans. **(The clothes I just describe is the clothes which Irma always wore in most of the episodes.)** She noticed her mom was frying some eggs. Irma grab a seat before taking her plate of bacons and eggs, with a glass of orange juice.

'Irma, can you tell me more about this new boy your dating,' Anna asked while placing the plate on the table.

'Why?' Irma asked while eating her bacons.

'Just curious,' Anna stated. They then heard some door opening and closing, with a little complained.

'I think dad is waking Chris up,' Irma stated before she drank her orange juice.

'So, can you tell me about him?' Anna asked, wanted to know more about Simon.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?' Irma asked with a smirk.

'Why?' Anna asked. When Irma had finished her breakfast, the door bell rang.

'That's why,' Irma stated before she went to answer it.

'Who's here this early?' Anna asked Irma.

'You'll see,' Irma said before she pulled Simon from the door. 'Mom, this is Simon, my new boyfriend,' Irma stated which Anna smile. She was thinking a way to tease her before Tom came down.

'Oh, hey Simon. Come to kidnap my daughter I see,' Tom joke.

'Dad!' Irma said which Tom laugh a little.

'Alright, alright. I was just teasing him,' Tom stated before he sat down at the table.

'So, can you tell us more about yourself?' Anna asked.

'Well, you see...' before Simon could explained, Irma quickly cut in.

'Well look at the time. I got to hurry to school with a pra... I mean project,' Irma said, carefully not to tell her parents what would they do today. She drag Simon out of the house to avoid her parents knew more about Simon.

'Your family is funny,' Simon stated while laughing. Irma then step his foot, which he stop laughing.

'They are always like that, believe me. If I found a guy, they will tease me about it to ne end,' Irma stated which Simon laugh even more. 'And it is so not funny,' Irma stated while glaring at Simon.

'It is for me,' Simon said before they stop.

'I swear you will get it,' Irma warned him with a smirk. Simon then started to stop laughing and wipe a laughter tear from his face.

'Alright, so, what kind of prank are you gonna do?' Simon asked.

'The best one yet. The whole school won't forget it,' Irma stated before they continued to head to school.

At the school, they noticed it was just opened. 'Let's head in,' Irma said. They quickly head into the building while avoiding getting caught.

'What do you have in mind?' Simon whispered to her.

'You'll see,' Irma stated. She was heading to her locker which Simon followed her. When they reached the locker, Irma was opening it.

'Can you tell me about it?' Simon asked.

'This,' Irma said before taking out five bottle of coke from her locker. She then took out five mints.

'Don't tell me, your going to make the school in a mess,' Simon stated.

'Yup, but on someone though,' Irma stated before she slowly closed her locker. Irma then head somewhere else while Simon followed her.

'Where are we going?' Simon asked.

'Do you remember those jerks who disturb you few days ago?' Irma asked while peaking through a corner.

'Those guys?' Simon said. Irma moved out from the corner. Simon followed her, realising what would she do later.

'Yup, now it is time for payback,' Irma stated.

'I know what you mean. But what did he ever do to you?' Simon asked. He noticed Irma had found Uriah locker.

'Trust me, you don't want to know,' Irma said before she shiver up a little. 'And can you hold this?' Irma asked while handing the cokes to Simon. She then tried to open the lock on Uriah's locker.

'I didn't know you can unlock his lock,' Simon asked while seeing Irma had open Uriah;s locker.

'I don't. But I took a peak on her lock pin number,' Irma said with a wink.

'So, how are you going to do it?' Simon asked.

'Here is the plan. And we only got ten minutes to do it,' Irma stated before she open the bottle cap of the bottle. She then took out a yarn of stings and tied it to the mints to the locker door. She place the bottles facing the victim who open the then slowly closed the locker to avoid any misfire and placed back the lock.

'Now it is my turn,' Simon stated before he placed a clothe which was filled with glue on the clothe rack. He must make sure it was for Uriah only. He then place a small box on the light and a string to the box and making sure it can't be seen. He tied it up against the wall before he node to Irma.

Irma then place a skateboard by the wall, making sure no one took it. And for her final part, she place a small camera on her shirt, making sure it can't be seen.

'Everything is in place, now for the tricky bit. Okay, I will stand by the skateboard and making sure that Uriah will step on it. He then skate through the hall and into the pool, which is straight all the way,' Irma said while Simon smile.

'What about the box up there?' Simon asked while pointing at the box.

'Give me the trigger, then it will be settled. I also place a hidden camera at the pool. It can captured the end of our prank,' Irma stated before they left.

'So first, we need to find the prey,' Irma said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hay Lin just woke up from her sleep. 'That was a great sleep,' Hay Lin stated before she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Yan Lin was happy that there weren't any disturbance it the universe, for now. 'Hay Lin, you better be quick. I have a feeling your friend just wet to school early,' Yan Lin said through the door.

'Well, who is it?' Hay Lin asked before she opened the door.

'I can't tell, but the wind was howling in with two people wanted to prank something,' Yan Lin stated which Hay Lin was took a breath of air.

'I guess it is Irma and Simon. And when she do any pranks, it can't be good,' Hay Lin stated before she went to change. 'But still, she is Irma after all,' she said in a cheery way.

Hay Lin then went to grab two "Cha Siu Pao". **(It means pork meat in white bread. Man, knowing a lot of Chinese food pays off.)** She then rushed out of the restaurant and was heading to the school, wondering what kind of prank would Irma and Simon do. When she turn a corner, she crashed into Will.

'Hay Lin, watch where your going,' Cornelia stated. Hay Lin noticed that Will, Cornelia and Taranee was heading to the Silver Dragon.

'Hey guys,' Hay Lin said while getting up. She then dust herself off.

'Let's head to school,' Will said which they node.

'I have a bad feeling,' Hay Lin stated which the others look at her.

'What's wrong?' Cornelia asked.

'Irma and Simon,' Hay Lin stated.

'Oh no, if you have a bad feeling about her, it can't be good,' Cornelia stated.

'What's wrong?' Will asked.

'You don't know?' Cornelia asked in surprised.

'Duh, Will still doesn't know a lot of Irma pass pranks,' Hay Lin stated which she giggled.

'Guys, tell me what's wrong,' Will asked.

'Whenever Irma made a prank, the school will know about it. Because everybody will get a prank by Irma,' Cornelia stated while shivering at the time where Irma prank her before.

'What's wrong with her pranking someone?' Will asked.

'Well, first of, her pranks can go from simple to crazy. And second, make sure to hide on Aprils fools,' Hay Lin said which Will just stare at her.

'No way, no wonder she got detention a lot,' Will stated. 'But why did they need to hide on Aprils fool?' Will asked.

'On that day, everybody, and I mean everybody, even us and the teachers, will get prank by her,' Cornelia stated.

'Well, can you guys hide me on that day?' Will asked.

'Don't worry, because on Aprils fool, it will be on the weekends,' Taranee stated which Will and Cornelia breath of relief not getting prank by Irma.

'But still, what happens when she found us?' Will asked.

'That I don't know,' Cornelia said before looking at Hay Lin.

'Don't look at me. Even thought she is me best friend, she won't tell me about it,' Hay Lin stated.

They were now outside the school gate. They saw Uriah was chasing Simon into the building. 'Oh no, I think her prank has already started,' Hay Lin stated before she ran into the building. The others then followed her wondering what kind of prank did Irma had made.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon was being chased by Uriah and his gang. 'Give me back that note!' Uriah called out.

'You want it, go and get it!' Simon said before he placed it into Uriah's locker. He was puzzled of why did Simon put his note into his locker. He didn't realised a prank was about to happen to him, which won't be forgotten When Uriah had open the locker door, the mint drop into the coke. When Uriah noticed this, the coke fizzled before spraying at him. His face was covered in coke. Kurt then took the clothe which Simon had place. 'Here you go Uriah,' Kurt said before handing Uriah the clothe.

When he rub it on his body, the glue was smeared on his body. 'What the?!' Uriah said before he realised the clothe was filled with glue. 'Where are you Simon!' Uriah called out. He then turn into a corner, which he saw Irma was standing by the wall. Uriah also saw Simon was by the pool door. 'Get here, Uriah stated. He then walked towards him, which Irma noticed he was just below the box. She then pulled the string, which the box fell on top of Uriah. When he took the box off of him, he was covered in feathers. The students was laughing their heads off while some of them took some pictures of him. 'You are going to pay for this!' Uriah yelled.

'Then come and get me then,' Simon stated before he went into the room. Uriah was getting angry and he ran towards the room. But Irma place the skateboard on where he was running. He was skating through the hall and into the room. He then fell into the pool which some of the students was getting ready for some practice. They were laughing and taking some pictures of Uriah. 'My dignity!' Uriah stated before he swam to the ledge. When he got out of the pool, Ms Knickerbocker was pinching his ear. 'You have some explanation to do young man,' she said before she pulled Uriah's ear towards her office.

Irma was laughing while replaying the while video on her camera. When she saw Simon, she let him watched it. 'Man that felt good,' Simon stated.

'I know. And wanna do more pranks this coming Aprils fool?' Irma asked.

'You bet,' Simon said. When they were about to walked, the other girls had finally found them.

'Irma!' Hay Lin said which Irma smiled.

'Irma, don't tell me you just prank someone,' Cornelia said, but she noticed they were giggling.

'Yup, we did actually,' Irma stated, which Cornelia shook her head.

'Did Ms Knickerbocker caught you?' Taranee asked.

'Nope, and best of all, I caught it up in my camera,' Irma said before she took out the camera which was in her pocket. 'I forgotten something, wait here guys,' Irma said.

'I follow you Irma,' Simon said before he followed her.

The other girls just stare at them before they walked back to their lockers. 'Hey, Taranee, can you tell us about last night?' Cornelia asked.

'Well, they went to a restaurant where they ate some steak. Later they went to the movies, but I need to head to the Silver Dragon,' Taranee said, which Cornelia stared at her.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because last night I haven't had my dinner,' Taranee said which Cornelia gave her a sorry look.

'So, anything else?' Will asked.

'Yes, and it is about Simon,' Taranee said.

'What's wrong with him?' Cornelia asked.

'Well, he doesn't look like he is on the outside. I am certain he is keeping something, but I can't tell,' Taranee explained.

'Why you can't tell?' Will asked before she open her locker door.

'Well, something is blocking my way into his deeper mind,' Taranee said while taking her math book.

'But did you get something out of his mind?' Cornelia asked before closing her locker.

'No, actually. But we can't completely trust him,' Taranee stated while the others, minus Hay Lin, was concern.

'But we can't tell Irma about it,' Hay Lin said.

'We know, we won't, yet,' Will said which Hay Lin sigh.

'We better head to class,' Cornelia said. They later saw Irma and Simon was heading towards them.

'Luckily I manage to remember to take this camera which was hidden at the pool hall,' Irma said before opening her locker.

The others look at each other, before staring at Simon. They wonder they should tell Irma about Simon, but Will promised Hay Lin they won't, so they stayed quiet. Hay Lin then went beside Irma and saw the camera.

'Can I see?' Hay Lin asked, dropping the discussion about Simon and keeping a secret form Irma.

'Later, after school.' Irma said before closing her locker. She then left the place with Simon.

'Sooner or later she will find out,' Cornelia stated.

'I know,' Will said before she left with Cornelia to her class. 'I just don't want the same thing happen to her like Elyon before,' Will stated.

Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Simon was having their usual history lesson. Irma and Simon exchanged glances while avoiding getting caught by the teacher. The others was staring at both at Simon and Irma. _'I don't want to loose you like we did to Elyon last time,'_ Hay Lin thought.

* * *

**Man, that was tiring. Just created this chapter, wondering whether is it long. And can you guys understand about the prank they pulled? Tell me. Now to continue with the next chapter.**


	10. Normal Days

**Taranee : Now that was a prank.**

**Will : You said it. No one have ever prank Uriah like that.**

**Me : Now for the disclaimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Normal Days

After school, Taranee and Cornelia were walking out of the school building. 'Hey guys!' Will called with Hay Lin.

'Hey.' Cornelia said

'Where's Irma?' Hay Lin asked noticing that both Irma and Simon weren't with them.

'They actually got caught. Can you believe it,' Taranee stated which Hay Lin was staring at her with her mouth open.

'No way, but how?' Hay Lin stated.

'Well, they got caught when they took out the empty coke bottles from Uriah's locker,' Cornelia said.

'And now what are they doing?' Will asked.

'Ms. Knickerbocker ordered them to clean the whole school as their punishment, imagine the disgusting places,' Cornelia said before shivering at the thought.

'Well, at least we can discuss about Simon at the Silver Dragon,' Taranee said. The others node before they exit the school gate and headed to the Silver Dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Simon was cleaning the gym with mops. 'I still can't believe we actually get caught,' Irma complained while moping the stairs.

'Well, everything is a first, right?' Simon stated. Irma just smile at him, she can't be mad at him because this was their fault.

'But still, this is so worth it. When I get home, I'm so going to upload the video,' Irma said before taking out the small camera.

'I can't wait to see how many people watch it,' Simon stated.

'I just hope that Uriah don't find out about us pulling a prank on him,' Irma said while putting back the camera into his door suddenly swung open which Irma and Simon saw it was someone they wouldn't wanted to meet.

'I just found, Irma,' Uriah stated. Irma noticed he was angry, like when someone mess him up.

'Erm... Simon, I think we better get out of here,' Irma said before droping the mop and ran to the doors.

'Good idea. Wait for me!' Simon said before following Irma.

'Get back here!' Uriah called out before chasing them.

'So, where should we go?' Simon asked while running beside Irma.

'Why not hide? I can't run too long,' Irma stated. They then spotted a place to hide, in the janitor closet. They quickly went in the closet. They then closed the door and sat down together in silent, not wanting any attention to Uriah and his gang.

Uriah and his gang was chasing Irma and Simon for pulling a prank on him earlier. And now Irma had recorded the whole thing, he was pissed, really pissed. 'Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you can't hide forever!' Uriah called out while they look at the classrooms and possible hiding spot.

'Oh man, we need too get out of here. Bad idea to hide here,' Irma whispered to Simon which he noded.

'And I think I know how,' Simon then pointed at the trolley.

'Oh no, no no no no no. No way I am going on that trolley and ride out of here,' Irma said.

'Do you want to know what Uriah will be giving you, be my guess, I am so out of here,' Simon stated before moving the trolley, getting ready to push it.

'You know sometimes I hate you,' Irma said before climbing on the trolley.

'I know, that is why we make a good couple,' Simon stated with a smile. When Irma had gotten on the trolley, Simon then waited for Uriah to open the door. When Uriah had open the door, they rushed out of the closet with Irma on the trolley.

'Whoa!' Irma screamed while Simon pushed the trolley. Uriah then chased them but they can't catched up with them.

'You guys are going to pay,' Uriah yelled.

Simon noticed they weren't chasing them anymore, but he didn't stop, in case it was a prank from them. He then ram through the back door and into the back of the school. He then look back to see whether Uriah was still chasing them. But he didn't noticed that he was about to crashed into the trash cans.

'Simon! Watch out!' Irma called out. Simon then look back in front and noticed where he was heading. He then tried to stop the trolley, but he can't. They then hit the cans and Irma fell off the trolley. 'Ouch,' Irma stated while rubbing her head.

'Let's never do that again,' Simon stated before getting up.

'Yeah,' Irma said before Simon pulled her up.

'Let's go and put the trolley back,' Simon said before moving the trolley back to the school.

'I don't think I want to sit on it,' Irma said.

'Don't need, because Uriah is at the back door now!' Simon said before he pushed the trolley at them. They then ran away from them while Uriah pushed the trolley out of the way.

'Get back here you two!' Uriah called out. But this time, he didn't chased them, instead, he went back in.

Irma and Simon was running away from the school and in the an alley. They then stopped and look behind them. They breath of relief that Uriah had finally stop chasing them. 'C'mon, I walk you home,' Simon said.

'Sure,' Irma said before they started to walk. Irma hold Simon's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Simon then smile at her because he was happy that he had found Irma. He liked her a lot, but he must do what his master told him to do.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin was making a turquoise dress for Irma birthday present. The others were in the basement discussing about Simon and what kind of secret he kept from them.

'I still don't get it,' Cornelia stated.

'Don't get what?' Will asked.

'That Simon can look great but he is evil, that is why I don't get it,' Cornelia said.

'Maybe, but your right. We can't be sure whether Simon is either evil or good,' Will stated before looking at the heart of Kandrakar. Hay Lin came down with Irma's present in her hands. She let the others look at the dress before putting it into a present.

'Can you let me try it on to check it whether is it perfect for Irma?' Cornelia asked while looking at the turquoise dress.

'Sorry Corny but this dress is for Irma only,' Hay Lin said before wrapping the present. Cornelia just stare at the present, wanted to try the dress but she can't. It belongs to Irma which she felt sad not having to try the dress out.

'C'mon Corny, cheer up, you got a lot more dresses than Irma,' Taranee stated which Cornelia smile back.

'Now on with the birthday party for Irma,' Hay Lin called out before taking out an few piece of papers.

'How about the frog party?' Will asked.

'Nope, too greenly,' Hay Lin stated.

'How about a plain party with lots of people?' Taranee suggested.

'Nope, too classic,' Hay Lin stated.

'How about this? People wearing beautiful dresses for the party?' Cornelia asked while swiping her hair and a few feathers came off.

'Corny, you know Irma doesn't like to wear dresses all the time,' Will said.

'Yeah, she can kick you out, you know,' Taranee stated.

'So, what can we give her for a party?' Hay Lin asked.

'I can't believe is this hard,' Taranee said while thinking of the best part theme for Irma.

'Wait, I think I know,' Hay Lin said while drawing something on the paper.

'What is it?' Cornelia asked.

'Wait,' Hay Lin said which the others look at each other.

When Hay Lin was done, she let the others look what she thought. 'I know Irma will like it,' Hay Lin said which the others node.

'So, let's figure out a place to held the party,' Taranee said.

'Already on it,' Cornelia said before making a call.

'Erm... I was talking which house should we held the party,' Taranee corrected.

'I know. Hello, can I talk to Tom?' Cornelia asked which the others just stare at her.

'When did she got Irma's dad phone number?' Will asked while pointing at Cornelia.

'Trust me, you don't want to know,' Hay Lin stated

'Thank you, Mr Lair. Goodbye,' Cornelia said before putting back her phone back into her pocket. 'Good new, we can hold a party at Irma's house, but we need something to distract Irma the whole afternoon,' Cornelia said.

'I think of one person who can do that,' Will said. 'But I don't think you guys like it.'

'Who is going to distract her then?' Hay Lin asked wanted to know who would distract Irma.

'Simon,' Will answered which the others stared at her in disbelief.

'For once, I agree with you Will,' Taranee said. Will then node before looking at the others. There was a short silence between them.

'Alright, I think I will agree with you,' Hay Lin answered which Will smile at her.

'What about you Corny?' Will asked.

'Maybe, but just this once,' Cornelia said.

'Okay, it is official. Simon will be distracting Irma on her birthday, but we must not tell Irma anything, even she felt sad.' Will said which the others node.

'Let's made the invitation to our friends,' Hay Lin said before taking out a box of birthday invitation cards.

'You want us to write all of that!' Cornelia yelled while staring at the amount of cards that needed to write.

'Yeah, we better get on it then,' Will said before she took a pen a grab a seat before starting to write on the cards.

'There goes my manicure,' Cornelia complained before grabbing a pen and started to write.

* * *

Irma and Simon was outside the house. 'Well, I better go now,' Simon said.

'Yeah, see ya,' Irma said before she kissed Simon's cheek. She then went in while Simon walked off. He was thinking of how to get her out of darkness if she ever fell into it. When he entered the alley, a figure was hiding in the shadow waiting for him.

'Simon, in a few days time, she will have to come with you to a world,' the figure said.

'But why?' Simon asked.

'Just do as you were told. If not, there will be consequences,' the figure said before it left through the fold.

'I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope they don't hurt her heart,' Simon stated before he left the alley.

* * *

The next day, the girls was sending the card to the students about the party while making sure Irma didn't suspect anything. 'Here, you are invited,' Hay Lin said while handing it to Eric.

'Thanks Hay Lin. I am glad to come,' Eric said which Hay Lin peck his cheek. He then blush a little while Hay Lin continued to hand out the cards.

Irma was busy taking her books out from her locker. She was hearing the other students whispering to each other which annoys her, but she was also quite curious. When she turned around, there weren't any whispers and the students was minding their own business. She then saw the other was heading towards their locker. 'Hey guys,' Irma called out.

Will saw her and quickly hid the last card into her pocket to prevent Irma from seeing it. 'Hey Irma,' Will said.

'So, did you guys notice that the people around us were whispering,' Irma asked.

'Nope, I don't hear any whispering,' Cornelia said while opening her locker.

'I'm serious. I can't take it because I wanted to know what are they talking about,' Irma said while looking at the two girls whispering to each other.

'I have to agree with Corny. I don't seem to hear anything,' Will said before closing her locker.

'Me too,' Taranee and Hay Lin said together which Irma look at them.

'Fine, I guess I was over reacting,' Irma stated. 'Well, I better haed to class, c'mon Hay Lin,' Irma then left them.

'Well, at least she doesn't suspect anything,' Will said.

'Well, I better go,' Hay Lin said before catching up with Irma.

'Now we must stay quiet about it for the next few days,' Will stated which they node.

'That settles it, let's head to class Will,' Cornelia said before they left.

Taranee then head to her class. _'Now to ask Simon about it,'_ Taranee thought before entering the classroom.

The whole school time was running smoothly for the girls. When the school bell rang for the last time, the students quickly ran out of their classroom and out of the building. Irma and Simon had somehow gotten out without any detention. They even managed to hide from Uriah and his gang. 'Well, now to head home,' Irma said which Simon nodded They then head towards Irma's house.

'You know that I like you Irma,' Simon said.

'I know, me too,' Irma said before pecking Simon's cheek before continuing to Irma's house.

Will and Taranee was busy doing their math assignment at Taranee's house. 'I can't take it anymore. Math is even worse than Phobos!' Will complained.

'C'mon, Will. Don't be so dramatic,' Taranee stated.

'But I can't figure out this equation,' Will said while rubbing off te answer for the work.

'Let me help you out,' Taranee said while showing Will on how to work the answer.

'Wow, you are a whiz in math,' Will said.

'No problem. Now let's finish our assignment,' Taranee said which they later did their asignmet.

* * *

The following days was going well for the girls. Uriah had finally stopped chasing Irma and Simon. And the others had managed to keep the birthday party a secret from Irma.

* * *

A day before Irma's birthday, Irma was excited about it. 'So Simon, do you know what kind of special day is tomorrow?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, I have to help out at the orphans,' Simon lied about it. He knew that tomorrow would be Irma's birthday, but it was surprised so he can't tell her,

'C'mon, you have to remember,' Irma said but Simon shook his head no.

'Sorry Irma, but the orphans are in need of help,' Simon stated noticing Irma was a little upset. He bit his lower lip to stop him from telling Irma about it.

'Okay, I get it,' Irma said before they reached the house. 'Bye Simon,' Irma said. Simon then grab her arm and kissed her, but instead of the cheek, it was on her lips. When Simon pulled away, he look at Irma's eyes.

'Don't be upset Irma, I am sure tomorrow will be great,' Simon stated before he left Irma.

Irma was staring at him blankly while touching her lips. It was kind of warm which she enjoyed it. 'So that is how a kiss feel like,' Irma said before heading into her house. 'Maybe he's right. Tomorrow might be great,' Irma then open the door and saw her dad.

'Irma, we need to talk,' Tom said.

'Uh oh,' Irma just said, knowing when her dad said like that, it means she would be in trouble. 'Is it because I kissed with Simon or is it because he is my borfriend?' Irma asked.

'Both, Irma, I can't see you kissing someone you just met,' Tom started.

'C'mon dad, he is my boyfriend. That's what they do,' Irma stated.

'But...' Tom was about to say something when Anna cut in.

'C'mon, Tom. It is Irma's boyfriend after all, let her be,' Anna said.

'But...'

'Tom Lair! We had this talk before; whenever Irma found someone, just leave it be,' Anna said which Tom sigh.

'Aright, I am just worried about Irma,' Tom stated.

'I know you are dad,' Irma said before she went up to her bedroom.

'Remember when we first met?' Anna asked.

'Please, don't remind me,' Tom said.

'You did say that when we were teenagers, you found me when you drop your books. After a few days, we actually kiss each other,' Anna said which Tom sigh.

'Alright, I understand. Maybe I was too protective of her,' Tom stated.

'Now that's better, c'mon, tomorrow is Irma's birthday, so don't spoil it for her.' Anna said which Tom smile.

'Alright, let's make sure she doesn't know,' Tom said which Anna hug him.

* * *

Tomorrow would Irma's birthday. Her friends wanted to pull a surprised party for her at her house, with Simon distracting her all afternoon. The others will be coming for the party before Irma arrived and with presents iun their hands. But it only started in the next chapter.

* * *

**Can someone tell me how old is Irma during season 2. Because the next chapter will be Irma's birthday chapter. I wanted to make sure I am corrected about her age. So I need somereview about her age and what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Happy Birthday Irma!

**Hay Lin : I can't believe it is Irma's birhtday today.**

**Will : Tell me about it.**

**Cornelia : I can't wait to embarrass her.**

**Taranee : Cornelia!**

**Me : I do not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Matt : We better not tell her about it.**

**Irma : *Enter the room* Tell who about it?**

**Will : Nothing, well look at the time, we better leave. *Left the room***

**The others : Yeah, we better. *Followed Will***

**Irma : *Sigh* I guess they have forgotten what day is today.**

**Me : Sorry Irma. But on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Happy Birthday Irma!

Today was Irma's birthday. She woke up, feeling pretty excited about it. Shen noticed she woke up early again. But she didn't care, she was in a cheerful state, much like Hay Lin on her birthday She then head to the bathroom to wash up. Anna heard her daughter just went into the bathroom and figure she woke up early again.

She then got off the bed before heading down to the kitchen. 'Today is Irma's birthday. Her friends wanted to throw a surprise party for her, so we need to keep it a secret from her,' Anna stated quietly while getting ready for breakfast.

Irma just got out of the bathroom and was heading to her bedroom to change. 'What should I do today?' Irma thought while taking out some clothes.

Tom just woke up from his slumber. He then got out off the bed and head to the bathroom. He noticed that Irma was just about to head down stairs. He smiled at her while heading in the bathroom. 'Morning Irma,' Tom said before closing the door.

Irma just look at her dad blankly. _'Did he just said morning? He didn't say happy birthday Irma or anything else. Maybe he forgotten, but not mom,'_ Irma thought before heading into the kitchen. She noticed her mom was busy making breakfast for them.

'Morning Irma,' Anna said which Irma got even more confused.

'Morning mom,' Irma said, not wanted to destroy her mom's mood.

'Nice to see you waking up this early,' Anna stated.

'Huh... Yeah,' Irma said. She wondered whether they had forgotten her birthday or was there something else.

'Morning honey,' Tom said before giving Anna a small kiss on her cheek.

'Morning my big man,' Anna stated while Tom took a seat.

'Irma, quickly finish your breakfast, you are going to be late for school,' Anna stated.

'Alright mom,' Irma said with a little disappointed. She finished her breakfast before taking her bag and left the house.

Along the way, she met Will and Taranee. 'Hey guys,' Irma said with a smile. 'Do you know what day is today?' Irma asked in her cheery tune.

'Hey Irma. And yeah, we got to help the teachers with their cars. Boy, they can never park their cars nicely,' Taranee stated which Will nodded. Irma just breath in another disappointed answers but she just walked with them.

'So, do you think Simon likes me?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, of course he does, why?' Will said, but she still doesn't trust him though.

'Oh, no reason. I'm just being curious,' Irma stated before they entered the school compound.

'Well, we better help the teachers, bye Irma,' Taranee said. Will the followed her after saying goodbye to Irma.

'*Sigh*. Maybe Hay Lin will remember what special day is today,' Irma said in a sad way. 'Then again, let alone Corny, she probably wouldn't know about it.' Irma then look down without realising she was about bump into someone. When she noticed who was it, she was lighten up a little. 'Hey Simon,' Irma said before getting up.

'Hey Irma,' Simon said.

'So, what shall we do today?' Irma asked.

'Well, you can tell me what shall we do for starters,' Simon said while touching Irma's nose, which she giggled a little.

'Cut it out. I hate it when people does that,' Irma said while rubbing her nose which she felt a little ticklish.

'C'mon,. I would like to see you happy,' Simon said before touching her nose again.

'Enough Simon,' Irma stated with a little giggle. Simon then stopped it while Irma rub her nose.

'I gotta go to my locker,' Simon said.

'Okay, make sure to find me at the radio booth during recess,' Irma said before Simon walked away. Irma then head to her locker to take her books. She then saw Hay Lin and Cornelia near their locker. 'Hey guys,' Irma called out.

'Oh, hey Irma,' Hay Lin said before opening her locker.

'So, do you know what kind of special day is today?' Irma asked,

'Yeah, one of my friend wanted a picture of a beautiful castle,' Hay Lin stated which Irma just got even more upset.

'I got to head home after school. My mom wanted me to help her out on picking what kind of clothes to wear,' Cornelia stated which Irma knew she won't remember about it.

'Oh... okay... well... we better head to class then,' Irma said before heading to her class.

When Irma had left, Hay Lin then whispered to Cornelia. 'I hate to see her this sad Corny.'

'I know what you mean. But tonight, she would be happy we lied to her,' Cornelia whispered back before they left for their classes.

* * *

During recess, Irma went to her radio booth, K-Ship. She then noticed that Martin was with her pen-pal friend. When Martin saw her, he called out to her. 'Irma, I would like you to meet Mitchell, my French pen-pal.' Martin stated before Irma smiled at Mitchell.

'Hello Mitchell, I'm Irma,' Irma said while shaking her hands with Mitchell.

'Bonjour, Irma,' Mitchell greeted her in French.

'Huh?' Irma was confuse at the way she greeted her.

'It means hello,' Mitchell said, which surprised Irma.

'You can speak English?' Irma asked, getting much more confused.

'Well, not so much,' Mitchell said. 'And Martin here was showing me around the radio booth. He also said that your the manager of this radio,' Mitchell stated.

'Yeah,' Irma said before sitting down on her usual seat.

'Nice, you have the the talent for this radio booth. Well, I better go. Au revoir,' Mitchell said, which left confused at that word.

'Ooookay, I better start up the radio,' Irma was about to turn on her radio when the door knock. She then remembered Simon was supposed to come and visit her at the radio. She then got up and open the door. Simon then entered the radio and was impressed of the placed.

'Wow, nice place you got here,' he stated.

'Yup, now I better start with the radio,' Irma said before she sat down and put on her head set. She then asked Simon to stay quiet before she turn the air button on and talked into the microphone. 'Lair on the air here! To the people who is having their meal at the cafeteria. a little music will calm your mind on those assignment,' Irma said before she turn her microphone off and the music on. 'So, how was it?' Irma asked Simon.

'Well, I can give you two thumbs up, you did great,' Simon stated which earn him a small kiss on his cheek.

'That's for making me happy today,' Irma said.

'I'm glad you happy,' Simon said with a smile.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Will and the others were having their meal. They brought their own food again, knowing the school food weren't edible. 'So, how did it go by not telling Irma our surprise?' Will asked while taking out her sandwich.

'Well, it is going well for us, but not for Irma,' Hay Lin stated.

'I know, but we can't spoil the surprise for her,' Will said which Hay Lin node.

'Let's just hope Simon can distract her while the rest of us decorate the house,' Taranee said.

'Well, that won't be a problem. Irma already likes him, a lot,' Hay Lin stated which the others smile.

'So, after school, we head to Irma's house, got it?' Will said which the others nodded. They then finished their meal before they head to their lockers.

* * *

The rest of the school period was running smoothly. Irma and Simon didn't get caught and didn't go to detention. But Irma was upset about her friends not knowing her birthday was today. Although Simon was making her happy, the others weren't.

When the bell rang for the last period, Irma head to her locker. 'Maybe Simon will spend time with me the whole afternoon, besides, I have nothing to do the whole afternoon,' Irma stated quietly before opening her locker. She then placed her books before closing the locker door and left the school. She saw Simon was at the gate, waiting for her. 'Hey Simon, what shall we do today?' Irma asked.

'Well, first of, we head to the ice-cream parlour and then we do what you want to do,' Simon stated which Irma felt a little better. 'But we can't head to our house the whole afternoon,' Simon said.

'Why?' Irma asked.

'Because your parents might not be happy to see me,' Simon lied.

'They won't be, but still. Your right, let's go to the Silver Dragon first, my bag is kinda heavy,' Irma said while Simon look behind. He saw Irma's friends wave at him before heading to her house. Irma notice he was looking behind and wondered what was wrong.

'What's wrong Simon?' Irma asked.

'Oh, nothing. Just checking whether I drop anything,' Simon stated.

'Okay, maybe we head to the beach, it always calms me down,' Irma said which Simon agreed. They then head to the Silver Dragon to put down their bags in the basement. Simon noticed Irma's present, so he quickly hid it while Irma was putting down her bag at the corner. Simon placed it under the table and wrote a note before Irma noticed him. 'What are you doing?' Irma asked.

'Nothing, just writing to your friend saying we left our bags here,' Simon stated. It was half lie and hafl truth. Since they did came to leave their bags.

They then head back up the stairs before heading out the restaurant through the front door. 'C'mon, let's head somewhere we could eat, I'm kinda hungry,' Irma said which Simon agreed.

'I know a place,' Simon stated before they began to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and the others, including Eric, Matt, Nigel and Martin helped to decorate the Lair's house. 'Mr Lair was kind enough to help us out too,' Will said while putting some turquoise colour ribbons on the ceiling.

'Well, as you say, the more the merrier,' Taranee said while putting up the beverages with Cornelia.

'Let's just hope Irma doesn't get home too early,' Matt stated while putting up the banner with Caleb. The banner said "Happy Birthday Irma!" in her favourite colour.

'I can't wait to see her face when she sees this,' Hay Lin said while hanging some balloons on the wall.

'Who wants some drink,' Anna called which the boys and girls grab a glass and drank it before continuing the decoration.

'We can still need some help though,' Cornelia stated while helping Will.

'Yeah, but who?' Taranee said. Then the door bell rang, which the others were worried whether was it Irma. When Anna went to answer it, they were looking at the door way closely. When they noticed it was Martin and Mitchell, they breath out of relief. 'Hey guys, I heard you need some help,' Martin said while looking at Mitchell.

'Hey Martin, hello Mitchell. Yeah, we do need your help,' Will said while taking more ribbons on the table.

'Well, you can by the putting the decorative papers on the wall with tape,' Hay Lin said while handing Martin a tape.

'Okay, but I better be careful not to ruin things,' Martin stated before taking a paper and place it on thee wall while Mitchell look at the papers.

'Who is this?' Mitchell asked.

'Irma's favourite singer, Karmilla,' Hay Lin stated which Mitchell smile.

'Well, I think I know what kind of present should I give her,' Mitchell said.

'We better hurry. People will get here in two hours,' Taranee said while looking at the clock.

They hurried to decorate the house, making sure everything was in place. Taranee check the beverages, drinks and the games whether it was set. It took them the whole two hours to finish their decoration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Simon was walking by the ocean. They breath in the smell of the ocean while walking on the sandy beach. They saw the sun was setting, which marks the end of the day. 'It's beautiful,' Irma stated after stopping to look at the sun.

'Yeah, I know,' Simon said. He then look at Irma, which she look back at him. They then slowly draw closer to each other. They were about to kiss when Simon's phone began to ring. He then answered it without looking at who was it. 'Hello?' Simon said.

'Simon, this is Will. The party will be starting soon, so get Irma here in half an hour,' Will said while looking at Irma.

'I know aunt, stay healthy. Bye aunt,' Simon said before cutting the call.

'Who was that?' Irma asked.

'It was my aunt. She wondered when will I come to visit her again,' Simon lied.

'Oh, okay,' Irma said before laying beside Simon's shoulder. The wind was blowing against her hair while she stare at the sun. 'This could had gotten better if my friends remember my birthday,' Irma said before a single tear was rolling on her cheeks.

Simon noticed this and tried to cheer her up. He placed his finger under Irma's chin and raised it up to face him. The next thing was that Simon kissed her, which she closed her eyes and let the kiss pass by.

When they finally broke the kiss, Simon wipe the tear away from Irma's cheek. 'Don't cry Irma. You look beautiful when your happy,' Simon stated which Irma had lighten up.

'Thanks Simon,' Irma said before hugging Simon.

'C'mon, we better head to the Silver Dragon to grab our bags, then I will walk you home,' Simon said which Irma agreed.

* * *

Hay Lin was rushing to the Silver Dragon to grab the present she made for Irma. _'How can I be so forgetful,_' Hay Lin thought while opening the back door and rushed down to the basement. She saw there were two bags laid on the corner of the basement. She figured they haven't returned yet, so she quickly find the present. She noticed a note on the table and read it. Simon told her the present was under the table. When Hay Lin look under the table, she saw the present. She quickly took it and rushed back up the stairs. When she exited the restaurant, she saw Irma and Simon was heading towards her. She then hid behind a car, which was lucky for her.

* * *

Irma and Simon was just outside the door. 'Thanks for making me feel better Simon,' Irma stated.

'I am happy of that,' Simon said before they entered the restaurant.

Hay Lin overheard their conversation. She wondered whether they judge Simon wrongly, so she quickly got up and head to the house.

* * *

At the house, Hay Lin entered from the back door. She saw Will and Cornelia just took the cake out of its box. 'Hay in, right on time. So, did you get the present?' Will asked while putting the candles on the cake, which was fifteen exactly.

'Yeah, here it is,' Hay Lin said while putting the present with the rest. The others had arrived at Irma's surprised party, and they were happy about not inviting the Grumpers and Uriah. They wonder what would they do to Irma's party when they come. But still, they won't think about it.

'Everyone, stay quiet. Irma is coming!' Will called out which the people kept quiet and tried to find a place to hide.

Outside, Simon was walking to the door step with Irma. 'Happy birthday Irma,' Simon said, which surprised Irma.

'Okay, what is happening here?' Irma asked.

'Open the door and find out,' Simon said which Irma took out the key and unlock it. When she open the door, the whole house was dark. When she flick the lights on, her friends and other students shouted "Surprise!", which scared her. 'Whoa!' Irma said.

'Happy birthday Irma,' Will and the others said which Irma then hug them.

'You did this for me?' Irma asked while pulling out of the hug.

'Of course silly, did you think we forgotten you birthday?' Hay Lin stated which Irma smile at her.

'Kinda,' Irma said before looking at what had happen next. Her birthday cake was on the table with fifteen candles. She was so happy, she couldn't describe it. Irma then hurried to her cake before her friends sang the birthday song for her. They sang together in melody, with Simon and her friends beside her. She was very happy that her friends didn't forget her birthday. They lied about what they did earlier to prepare for her party.

When they had finished singing the birthday song, Irma then look at the candles. 'Make a wish,' Simon said. Irma then made a wish, then she blow all fifteen candles on the cake.

'What did you wish for, Irma?' Hay Lin asked.

'I wish that we would be best friends forever,' Irma said which Hay Lin hug her.

'That's the best wish you ever made,' Hay Lin said before pulling out of the hug.

'Thanks, Hay Lin,' Irma said.

'Cut the cake, Irma,' Simon said which Irma then took the cake knife and slice a piece. They shouted in enjoyment and some of them even took some pictures of them. Irma then saw the birthday presents nearby, which she got so happy to open them.

'I think I should start from the top,' Irma stated before taking the present. She then open it and was surprised at it. It was a dress with her favourite colour. She then noticed a small note under the dress, she read it and it says it was from Hay Lin.

She then hug her before she thank her, 'Thanks for the dress,' Irma said.

'I know turquoise is your favourite colour,' Hay Lin stated.

'I like the dress, I will treasure this,' Irma said before putting her dress back into the box. She then open the other present and found out they were special. Some even had her favourite colours. When she open the smallest one, she was shocked. 'No way! It is the rarest Karmilla disc ever!' Irma called out in excitement. 'Whoever gave it to me, I would like to thank him or her,' Irma said. She then noticed Martin and Mitchell was standing nearby.

'It is from me,' Mitchell said. Irma then thank her for the gift.

'This is the best day I have ever have. Even the whole room is filled with my favourite colour and my favourite singer, thanks guys. This means a lot to me,' Irma said before giving her friends a group hug.

* * *

Simon was happy to see Irma this happy. But what was about to come didn't make him feel any happier. He had a feeling that this would change Irma's life, and his. He hope he can save her in time.

* * *

**Well, I finally get this out of my head. I was thinking of typing Irma's birthday party for so long. Anyway, it gets better with the next chapter, see ya there. Oh yeah, please review it, cause it means a lot to me. Thanks! Irma go!**


	12. Commence

**Irma : That was the best surprise party ever!**

**Will : No problem Irma.**

**Irma : There is still one more present from someone.**

**Me : Will you read the disclaimer?**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. And who is it?**

**Irma : Corny loss the bet, remember?**

**Will : Oh yeah, where is she?**

**Irma : I bet she is hiding.**

**Me : On with the story, *Irma left the room***

* * *

Chapter 12 : Commence

'That was the best party ever,' Irma stated. Irma was with her friends at their lockers. 'Thanks a lot for that,' Irma thanked them.

'No problem. So, how did it go with Simon?' Will asked while wondering whether Hay Lin was right. Did Simon actually grew some feelings for Irma or was it all a play.

'Great. He actually cheer me up,' Irma said while remembering the kiss they had yesterday.

'He did?' Taranee asked with eyes widely open.

'Yeah, he told me I look much more beautiful when I'm happy,' Irma stated while leaning against her locker.

'Awww... That's cute!' Hay Lin stated while hugging Irma.

'Okay, now we better head to class. And I am so happy that today is Friday,' Irma said before heading to her class. The others just look at her before they discuss about things.

'Should we tell her?' Taranee asked.

'No, not yet,' Will said which Cornelia just stare at her. 'Irma had feelings for Simon, and so does he. I don't want to spoil their relationship,' Will stated.

'Will, you know what that means. If Irma had found about it, she might not talk to us again,' Taranee said.

'I know. So that's why we must make sure Simon didn't do anything to harm her,' Will said.

'I have something to tell you,' Hay Lin said which caught the others attention.

'What's wrong?' Cornelia asked.

'Last night, right after I left the Silver Dragon, I overheard Irma and Simon,' Hay Lin stated.

'What did they say?' Taranee asked.

'Well, Simon actually made Irma happy when we were decorating the house. She was very happy to be him,' Hay Lin explained which the others look at each other.

'Maybe we judge him too early,' Taranee said.

'Maybe. We need to keep an eye on him, I don't want to risk anything,' Will stated which the others nodded.

'Well, we better head to class, see ya guys,' Taranee said before heading to her class with Hay Lin. Will and Cornelia then left for their class as well.

* * *

During their lesson, Irma was secretly writing a note before passing it to Simon. When he unfold the note and read it, he smile. 'What can we do after school. How about heading to the skating rink,' Simon said quietly, not wanting the teacher to find out their secret talk.

When Simon fold the note and pass it to Irma, she quickly took the note. When she saw the teacher was still busy writing on the board, she unfold the note. She was excited about going out to the skating rink with Simon. _'I didn't knew he could skate,'_ Irma thought.

Hay Lin noticed that Simon just passed Irma a note. She wanted to know what did they wrote in the note. 'Psst, Taranee, can you read Irma's mind?' Hay Lin asked quietly.

'No way Hay Lin, besides, we better use telepathy to talk,' Taranee said before using telepathy to talk.

_'Got it chief,' _Hay Lin said mentally.

_'No way,'_ Taranee exclaimed mentally.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Simon just asked Irma to haed to the ice skating rink after school.'_

_'I though you said you don't want to read Irma's mind.'_

_'I didn't, I am reading Simon's mind right now.'_

_'Oh, anyway, way a go to Irma.'_

_'Huh? You call me?'_ Irma suddenly cut in, which started Hay Lin and Taranee. Luckily for them, the class didn't noticed them.

_'Warn us next time,' _Taranee complained.

_'Sorry guys. Hey guess what,'_ Irma said which Hay Lin was about to say something but she didn't wwant to let Irma knew that Taranee read Simon's mind.

_'Going to the beach?' _Hay Lin asked

_'Nope, Simon will be taking me to the skating rink after school. I'm so excited.'_

_'Way a go Irma! I'm so happy for you!' _Hay Lin exclaimed with excitement.

_'Well, we better stop the talking, cause it is giving me a headache,'_ Taranee stated which the girls nodded. They stop talking to let Taranee rest to make her headache gone.

* * *

At somewhere on an unknown world, a woman with a heart was ordering her army. She then noticed that it was time to commence her other plan. 'One of you, go and call Lia-Hin, it is time,' she said at one of her army. It nodded before leaving the place.

'Now it is time you come to me, but first. I got to get you to come here willingly,' she said before making a screen like on the floor with her water. It was shown that Irma and her friends was eating at the cafeteria. 'The heart of Aquariat,' she said quietly. Then she continued to order her army to move out before getting ready to battle one of the world, Meridian.

* * *

The rest of the school time was running smoothly. Irma tried her best not to get caught since she wanted to hang out with Simon after school. Luckily for her, the teacher didn't get her to detention during the last period, which she usually get into detention.

After school, Irma waited for Simon outside, by the gate. 'What's taking him so long,' Irma stated while looking at her watch. When she was about to head back into the school, Simon finally got out of the building. He ran beside Irma before giving her a smile.

'Sorry I got out late. Man, those people can really crush you,' Simon stated while dusting himself.

'Tell me about it, they always wanted to rush out,' Irma stated with a smile.

'C'mon, let's head to your house first,' Simon said.

'Why?' Irma asked.

'Because these bags are way too heavy to go skating, I don't want to crack the rink anyway,' Simon joke which Irma giggle. They then left the school gate and headed to Irma's house.

Will and the others noticed Irma just walked off with Simon. 'I just hope she doesn't act like Elyon,' Will said while walking out of the school compound.

'She won't, I hope,' Taranee stated. They were heading to the Silver Dragon to talk about why there wasn't any attack or any call for help from any dimension.

When they were at the basement of the Silver Dragon, Will was the first to speak. 'So, what can we do to find out anything is happening,' she stated.

'Maybe we should head to Kandrakar and ask whether is there any trouble,' Taranee suggested, but Will disagree.

'Maybe we should visit Meridian for a while, I wanted to see Elyon again,' Cornelia said which the others look at each other.

'Okay, then we go there. But first,' Will said before pulling the heart out and then it began to glow. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out. Three orbs then flew to the other girls to transform them.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

The girls transform into their guardian form. 'Let's go,' Will said before opening a fold to Meridian. They were eager to see Elyon again, since she was the queen of Meridian after all.

* * *

At another world, the woman ordered her army to get ready to battle. 'Alright my army! You will attack in a few minutes!' she called out. Her army then shouted in excitement.

When Lia-Hin and Miranda had finally arrived, she told them to head to her private hall. She wanted to talk about her plan to them. 'It is time, my friend. Go and find one more person to make up for the third person,' she ordered him.

'Right away master,' Lia-Hin and Miranda stated before leaving the place through a fold.

When they left, the woman then open a fold to Meridian. 'Time to attack, my army. Go now!' she ordered before her army charge thought the fold.

* * *

At Meridian, the guardians was having some conversation with Elyon. 'I'm so happy that Irma has finally found someone,' Elyon stated. Will and Hay Lin explained to her earlier when they arrived.

'Yeah, but we can't actually trust him. I know he is keeping a secret, but what,' Taranee stated.

Suddenly, an explosion had erupted. The girls was surprised at the sudden explosion. 'What was that!' Cornelia yelled. Then the doors open to reveal Caleb and Raythor. 'Elyon, an army is attacking the kingdom. We need you stay here to hide,' Caleb said.

'What!' the girls, including Elyon, was yelling at the same time. 'I can't stay here while seeing my kingdom being attack!' Elyon said.

'Sorry my queen, but it is for your safety,' Raythor stated. 'Guardians, can you help... Err... where is the fifth one?' Raythor asked noticing that Irma wasn't with them.

'She is somewhere else, on some kind of special assignment ' Will stated. She knew Irma wanted to skate with Simon, even meaning to not help her friends.

'Oh, as I was saying, the army is powerful. We are holding them, but we are unsure of how long,' Raythor stated.

'We're on it. C'mon girls,' Will said before they left the hall with Caleb and Raythor.

'I will send some guards to protect you,' Caleb said before closing the doors.

'Being the queen sucks,' Elyon said before she sat on her thrown.

Will and the others was heading to the battle. 'How are the army of Meridian holding?' Will asked.

'Not good. They somehow outnumbered us,' Caleb said.

'Well, we better get to it them,' Hay Lin stated before she flew even faster.

Once she reached the battlefield, she was shocked. 'Whoa! How many are there!' Hay Lin asked.

'I' can't believe the enemy got this much people,' Will stated.

'Tell me about it. I a speechless,' Cornelia said.

'We can't take all of them, even if we combine together. We need Irma,' Taranee said.

'We can't disturb her just yet. If we can't handle things here, you will tell Elyon telepathy saying that we need Irma,' Will said.

'But how do we defeat that? I know water can wash out an army, but what does earth got to do?' Cornelia stated.

'I will try something,' Hay Lin said.

'Now can you guys just go and help the army?' Caleb asked before heading to the battle. Raythor ordered some of his men to head back to the palace to protect Elyon before following Caleb.

'Let's go girls,' Will said before she flew up. The others followed her into the battle.

The battle was unlike any Meridian had before. The army of Meridian were struggling to defend their kingdom, even with the guardians, sandpit and Gargoyle, the enemy kept on pushing on. The girls was shocked to see that the enemy was huge, they can even cover the entire battlefield. They were struggling to defend the kingdom, but they managed.

'Let's just hope they won't get into the palace,' Will said.

'Yeah,' Cornelia said before flying down to the ground. She then kneel on her right knee and hit the ground. 'Earth!' then, a few chunks of rocks flew up and headed straight for the enemy.

'Air!' Hay Lin called out before a strong gust of wind blew the enemy away. But they continued to attack.

'Fire!' Taranee called out before making a wall of fire between the enemy and the Meridian's army. But they somehow found another way to get through the wall and kept on attacking.

'Will! They keep on attacking non-stop, what should we do?' Cornelia asked while throwing stones at the enemy.

'We keep them here, we still can hold. We just need to lessen their numbers,' Will said before she shot lightning bolts at the army, stunning them. But the rest just kept on attacking.

'I hope so,' Cornelia said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma and Simon was skating around the rink, enjoying the time together. 'You really know how to skate, Simon,' Irma said while skating beside him.

'Your too bad yourself,' Simon said. They hold each other hands while skating.

'How long have we been skating?' Irma asked while stopping with Simon.

'I think two hours, why?' Simon said.

'Just wondering, I need to head home,' Irma said before getting off the ice.

'I walk with you,' Simon said before following Irma.

'Okay,' Irma agreed. They sat on the bench and took off their skating shoes. They wore back their normal shoes and left the building.

'I really like you Irma,' Simon stated while they were walking towards Irma's house.

'Me too,' Irma stated. They then continued to walk to the house, without talking much.

At the door step, Irma face Simon before she pecked his cheek. 'Bye Simon,' Irma said before entering the house.

'Bye Irma,' Simon said before leaving the house compound.

When Irma went in, she head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to drink. 'Man, skating a lot can tire a girl,' Irma stated.

When she was on her way to the living room, the door bell rang. Irma thought it could be Simon, so she quickly open the door. But instead, it was Tom's partner. 'Hi Jim,' Irma said.

'Hi Irma, where's your mom?' Jim asked. Irma was wondering why he wanted to see her mom but not her dad.

'She's in the bathroom. What's wrong?' Irma asked.

'I have some bad new,' Jim said which Irma could dreamt of something had happened to her dad.

* * *

**The answer will be reveal in the next chapter. And Merry Christmas to all, since today is Christmas I would appreciate when you readers review this chapter, thanks. ;)**


	13. Tragedy (Part 1)

**Cornelia : Why did Irma get all the credit?**

**Will : Because she has someone already.**

**Me : Can one of you read the disclaimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Cornelia : I seriously wanted a vacation someday.**

**Me : On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Tragedy (Part 1)

'What happen to my dad?' Irma asked.

'I will explain it to you and your mom inside,' Jim said which Irma let him into the house.

'Irma, who was it?' Anna asked before coming out of the bathroom.

'Is dad's partner,' Irma called out, which Anna quickly rushed to him.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were out with my husband,' Anna stated before sitting down on the couch with Irma.

Jim stand instead of sitting down. 'I'm afraid that is why I came here for,' Jim started.

Irma was feeling like she wanted to cry out loud, but she waited for the news. 'What happen to my dad?' Irma getting some courage to ask.

'Your dad, has been in an accident.' Jim said. 'He is now at the hospital, but unfortunately, he is in a coma. The doctors told me that he might not recover because he was somehow shot with electricity or some sort,' Jim explained which Irma began to tear up.

'Will he ever wake up?' Anna asked.

'The doctors aren't sure. They have never seen anything like this before, I'm sorry about this,' Jim said which he noticed Irma ran up to her bedroom while crying.

'When can I visit him?' Anna asked.

'You can visit him in an hour, but for now, I need to head back to work,' Jim said. Anna then got off the couch and open the for him. He said goodbye before she sat back down on the couch.

'What will happen to Irma if Tom is gone,' Anna asked, not wanting to see what happened to Irma.

* * *

In Irma's bedroom, she was on her bed, crying. 'Why? Why does it always happen to my family?' Irma asked in no one in particular.

Anna head to Irma's bedroom. She could hear her daughter crying, for the first time she heard. She rarely hear her daughter cry, not even once this much. She was feeling sad about leaving Irma alone to cry. So she entered the bedroom and noticed that Irma was on her bed, with her head on the pillow. She sat beside her and stroke her hair to comfort her.

Irma saw her mom in her barely visible turquoise eyes. She was really crying, in loosing her dad. 'Mom, can we visit dad later?' Irma asked.

'Yes, in an hour, go and bath. It always calms you down,' Anna stated which Irma nodded before wiping the tears away from her cheek. She then got up and left the bedroom before saying one last thing to Anna. 'Mom, what happens when Chris finds out?' Irma asked.

Anna was surprised that Irma actually cared to say what would happen to Chris. She then look away before tearing up a little. 'I don't know Irma, I really don't know,' Anna said before Irma head to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and the others had finally defended the kingdom, barely. 'Whoa, that was tiring. What about you guys?' Will asked before she landed on the ground.

'Same, but I can't believe we managed to defeat them without Irma,' Taranee stated before she sat down.

'Yeah, I wonder how is she doing,' Hay Lin asked while looking up into the sky.

'I'm sure she is happy,' Cornelia said like she knew about it.

'C'mon, let's head back to the palace,' Will said which the others node and left. They flew towards the palace to talk to Elyon about their battle.

Inside the palace, the girls hurried to Elyon's thrown hall. When they noticed that the door was somehow got broken down, they got worried. They quickly head into the hall, but was relief to see Elyon and the army were on top of the enemy army. 'Who says I can't take care of myself?' Elyon asked while going down the army with the guards.

'Nice Elyon. They have never thought that you were this strong,' Cornelia said with a smile.

'Thanks Cornelia, but you should also thanks my guards, they did most of the job,' Elyon confessed which the girls giggled.

'Okay, now on with the battle subject,' Will stated. She started to explain to Elyon about the amount of army they faced earlier. Elyon was shocked that they had to face that big of an army.

Elyon then suggested some ideas about the battle plan with the others. They were talking about the battle plan if they ever attack again.

* * *

Back at Heatherfield, Anna and Irma was heading to the hospital in the car. 'I'm not sure whether I should tell my friends about it,' Irma said while looking out the window.

'If you think you can't, then don't,' Anna said, trying her best to see Irma happy again.

'Mom, I don't want dad to leave, even he could be strict, but I love him,' Irma said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

'I know sweetie, I know. Me too,' Anna said before stopping the car at the hospital. She park the car by the building before they got out of the car. Anna then put the lock on and they head into the hospital.

Inside the hospital, the doctors was busy with their patient while the people waited for their turn. When Anna went to the information desk with Irma, she asked which floor and room was Tom. 'He is on the third floor, room 56D,' the nurse stated.

Anna then head to the lift to head to the third floor. Irma was wondering how would her dad look like if they saw him. When the lift doors had open, they step in. Anna press the third floor button before looking at Irma. She wondered whether she would be like this for the rest of the days, the not cheerful, optimistic and funny Irma doesn't seem to be her favourite. She always like to see Irma in her normal way.

When they were on the third floor, they looked for the room they were told. It only took them a few minuted to look for the right room. Anna look at Irma before she open the door. On the bed, laid Tom in a coma. Irma noticed he wasn't in any bruises or cuts. But she sat beside her dad and hold his hands. 'Dad, wake up, Irma said which Anna laid her hand Irma's shoulder.

'Irma, he is in a coma, he won't be waking up,' Anna stated. Irma then cried more. She sat on the chair next to the bed but remained to hold her dad's hand, hoping he would wake up. Anna watched her daughter was holding Tom's hand like it was precious to her. She then took a chair and put it next to Irma.

They stayed at the hospital for the next hour before a nurse went to the room where Tom was in. She noticed that Anna and Irma was asleep. She woke Anna first before telling her it was time to leave. Anna nodded before the nurse left the room. She look at Irma, sleeping against her dad's hand. She woke Irma up before telling her it was time to leave. Irma nodded before she got up and left. She was in a horrible stated in Anna could count, she had never saw Irma like this before.

When they head home, Irma just went to her bedroom and grab a towel and entered the bathroom. Anna figured she wanted to be left alone, so she head to the kitchen to cook for dinner.

In the bathroom, Irma was in the bathtub, crying. She was feeling awful and different. She wanted her dad to wake up from his coma and they can continued to live normally. She wondered how would life felt if she loose her dad in a coma. It could ruined her life and her rest of the days.

When she got out of the bathroom, her mom called out. 'Irma, time for dinner.'

'Not hungry,' Irma said before closing her bedroom door.

Anna knew she would say that, so she just called Chris for dinner. She couldn't bare to see her son to know about her husband. 'Mom? Where's dad?' Chris asked while having her dinner.

'He is having a field trip with the chief. He won't be back for a few days,' Anna lied.

'Okay,' Chris said before finishing her dinner.

Irma was looking out the window. She couldn't stop wondering whether she should tell her friends. Telling her friends was hard, because she doesn't know how to. She then head to her bed and got onto it. She slowly drifted to sleep and dreamt she was having fun with her dad at the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon noticed that Irma was feeling very sad. He figured that they had break Irma's heart. 'I hate to see you cry, Irma,' Simon stated before he left. He hated to see Irma this sad, so he need to help her dad. Which was part of the plan he was given.

* * *

The next morning, Irma had woken up, feeling like last night. She went to the bathroom to wash up while Anna just exited the bedroom. She wondered how was Irma doing, but she wouldn't asked. She head down and began to prepare breakfast. 'Irma, can you wake Chris up?' Anna called out.

'Okay mom,' Irma answered back from the bathroom. She then exited the bathroom, looking like herself, but not the inside of her. She then head to Chris bedroom to wake him up. 'Chris, wake up,' Irma said.

'Five more minutes,' Chris said while turning around on the bed.

'Wake up Chris, mom called,' Irma said which surprised Chris. He didn't heard any treat from Irma for the first time, so he got off the bed and head to the bathroom.

Irma then head down and into the kitchen. She took some toast ad a glass of milk. She just stared at her food before her mom could say something. 'Irma, eat your breakfast, you don't want to starve at school.'

'Alright mom, for you,' Irma said before starting to eat her breakfast. Anna wondered what would Irma do at the school. And how would her friends react about it.

When Irma finished her breakfast, she said goodbye to Anna and left. She was walking at a slower pace than before. She then look at the heart of Aquariat bright blue light. It made her lighten up before continuing to the school.

She noticed that the school was packed with students, but her friends wasn't there yet. She head into the building, without looking around for Simon. She head to her locker to put her books inside and took out the others. After she closed her locker, she noticed her friends was heading towards her. She quickly left to her radio booth, leaving her friends staring at her puzzled.

'What's gotten into her?' Cornelia asked.

'Don't know, anyway, did you see Matt really...' Will said about last night after they returned from Meridian.

Irma was entering her radio booth and wondered whether she should do this. She sat at her usual seat and put the head set on. She flicked the on switch and began to talk. 'Good morning Sheffield. Lair is on... the air.' Irma started with a little sadness. She didn't called out her usual way.

Will and the others heard Irma's voice, but it was different from her usual starting way. 'Okay, is it me that Irma has start a new way to pronounce the radio or she isn't feeling like it,' Will asked which the others look at each other. They heard the other students talking about what happen to the radio.

'Let's go and check,' Hay Lin said which the others agreed.

Ms Knickerbocker was outside the radio booth and was knocking the door. Irma answered it and gave a small smile to the principle. 'What's wrong Miss Lair?' she asked.

'Nothing.. It just that... I... I don't want to talk about it,' Irma said before looking down onto the ground. Ms Knickerbocker wanted to know what happened to Irma.

'Can you tell me what's wrong?' she asked before Irma look back at her with tears on her cheek.

'It's... about my dad... He is in a... coma...*Sob*' Irma then began to cry a little. Ms Knickerbocker understood about how she felt and asked her something.

'Come with me, Miss Lair,' she said. Irma nodded before she went to turn the radio booth off and locked the doors. Ms Knickerbocker then took Irma to somewhere else.

Will and the others saw what was happening at the radio booth. 'Did you hear what did Irma just said to Ms Knickerbocker?' Will asked.

'Sorry, no,' Taranee said.

'I didn't get it,' Hay Lin stated. The others stared at her, wondering why she didn't heard what did Irma just said.

'Let's go and ask her during recess,' Will suggested. The others nodded before they head back to their class.

Ms Knickerbocker took Irma to her office. 'Miss Lair, you can stay here if you don't feel like going to your class,' she said.

'Okay, Ms Knickerbocker. I appreciated ' Irma said before she sat on the couch by the window. Ms Knickerbocker look at Irma, who was staring out into the sky, in sadness. She also spotted a tear was rolling down her cheek. She sigh before she left the office. 'I need someone to comfort her,' she said. 'I have never seen her this sad before.'

She then head to the restroom to wash up. Will then took the chance to find ut what was wrong with Irma. She noticed that Irma was in the principles office, but she also noticed that there was something wrong. She saw Irma was just staring out the window, not thinking of excuses of why did she just talked out from the radio lamely. _'What is happening to you, Irma,'_ Will thought before she head back to the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the school went by, with Irma staying in the office most of the time, doing nothing. She wanted to sit beside her dad, waiting for him to wake up. Ms Knickerbocker did something she never had done before. 'Miss Lair, I think I will let you stay home for a few days until you have recovered,' she said.

'Okay, thanks for that,' Irma said without moving. Ms Knickerbocker called Irma's mom, Anna, to let her know she can bring Irma home. She saw that Irma wasn't in her normal ways anymore.

When Anna had arrived to pick her daughter, it was recess. Anna was rushing to the office while Will and Hay Lin saw Irma's mom. 'What is she doing here?' Will asked.

'Let's find out,' Hay Lin said. They then followed her to the office to find out what had happen. When they were almost there, Mr Collins was asking them.

'Will, can I ask you something?' Mr Collins asked.

'Sure, what is it?' Will said, in eager to find out what was happening right now. Hay Lin wanted to go to, but Mr Collins was blocking the way.

* * *

While Mr Collins was asking Will about something, Anna was talking to Ms Knickerbocker. 'Thank you for letting Irma staying home for a few days. The news about her dad in a coma had struck her hard,' Anna stated.

'I know, you can bring her home for a few days., She doesn't need to come when she feels like this,' Ms Knickerbocker explained which Anna then left the office with Irma.

'C'mon Irma, let's head to the hospital. I know you wanted to see Tom again,' Anna stated.

'Okay, mom,' Irma said. She tried to hold her tears, trying to prevent anyone from looking at her and wondering what was wrong. She just walked with Anna, without noticing Will and Hay Lin nearby.

When Will saw Irma was walking with her mom. She figured Irma was in big trouble, but when she took a closer look, Irma was actually crying. Will was shocked at seeing Irma cried, because she had figured that Irma had never cried before. 'Mr Collins, I need to go now,' Will said before she grab Hay Lin's arm and drag her away from him.

'What's wrong Will?' Hay Lin asked.

'It is about Irma, we will talk about it at the Silver Dragon after school. Make sure the rest are there too, I have a feeling that it won't be good news,' Will said before the bell rang to mark the end of recess.

* * *

Irma was heading to the hospital with her mom to visit her dad. She couldn't stand being away from her dad when he was in a coma, who the doctors said he might never wake up. She was worried she won't have her dad anymore. She wanted to spend time with him, even it means to skip the mission to see her dad.

* * *

**This is the saddest chapter I have ever type. I hope you guys review it, but this is just part 1. The rest of the story still continues, now on with part 2.**


	14. Healed (Part 2)

**Irma : Okay, doing one chapter about it is enough, but two!**

**Me : Quit complaining and read the story.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now on with the story.**

**Irma : I can't look. *Close eyes***

**Me : Sigh *Roll eyes***

* * *

Chapter 14 : Healed (Part 2)

Irma was beside her dad for the last two days since the news. She didn't went to school, not even telling her friends about it. She brought flowers for her dad, to wonder when he would wake up again. Anna wasn't with Irma, instead, she had to take Chris to his friend's house to make sure he doesn't know about Tom coma.

When Irma phone began to ring, she took it answered. 'Hello?' Irma asked in her normal voice.

'Irma, where are you? You have been absent for the last two days, what's wrong?' Will asked.

'Nothing, just... family problem,' Irma lied, she doesn't wanted to tell them about her dad.

'Oh, well, when are you going back to school?' Will asked.

'Not sure, but I will let you know when I go,' Irma said while looking at her dad. She tried to talk to Will calmly, not letting her became any suspicious of her.

'Hay Lin was blabbing about you not going to school and the others students were complaining that the K-Ship wasn't broadcasting anymore,' Will explained while looking at Taranee, who was with her.

'Tell Hay Lin that don't worry, I will be back soon. The K-Ship, tell them that it was going through technical difficuties,' Irma stated before heading to the window.

'Okay, but there is also this,' Will said which annoyed Irma even more.

_'C'mon Will, can you stop talking to me for a while. I wanted to be with dad without any disturbance,'_ Irma thougt before speaking to her phone again. 'What is it?' Irma asked.

'Well, Simon is getting worried about you, he kept on asking where were you,' Will said, hearing a slight anger from Irma. 'What's wrong Irma?'

Irma then realised that Will had heard her anger, so she quickly tried to find an excused. 'I was angry because my brother was annoying me,' Irma lied.

'Oh, anyway, what about Simon?' Will asked.

'Tell him that I wanted to think about something, give me a few days then I will talk to him,' Irma said, knowing she would break his heart.

'Oookay, well, see ya Irma,' Will said.

'Bye Will,' Irma said before cutting the called. She then sat down on the chair beside her dad, holding his hand. She wondered what her friends would reacted even if she stayed at home for a few days to visit her dad.

* * *

Anna had finally arrived at the hospital. She was taking Irma home because it was getting late. When Anna had entered the room Irma was in, she saw that Irma was fast asleep. She went to wake her up and told her it is time to go, 'Alright mom, but can I come back here tomorrow?' Irma asked.

'Sorry Irma, but tomorrow we can't come,' Anna said which Irma just stare at her.

'Why we can't come here?' Irma asked.

'Because your friends ask me where were you. I had to tell them that you were having some falimy problems that you needed to stay home for a few days,' Anna explained. Irma knew that her friends would wanted to talk to her about what was she doing when she was absent during the last two days.

'Alright, I think I can talk with them, but I still doesn't change my mind that I would tell them about my dad,' Irma stated which Anna nodded.

'I know Irma, you can tell them that he went on a field trip with the chief, which I told Chris on that night,' Anna stated before they left the room. But Irma turn around to do one last thing, she kissed her dad's cheek and said goodbye before following her mom.

* * *

The next day, Irma's friends came to visit her. 'Irma has been acting weird lately, I wonder what's wrong,' Will said before they arrive at the door step.

'We will soon find out,' Taranee stated before pressing the door bell. They heard the bell rand and some footsteps in the house. They figure they forget what time they would visit.

When the door had open, the girls was welcomed in by Anna instead of Irma. 'Hey girls,' Anna greeted them before closing the door.

'Hi Mrs Lair, where's Irma?' Will asked.

'She's upstairs, in her bedroom. I think she is busy listening to her favourite music,' Anna said which the girls then head up after saying thanks to Anna.

'Do you think she will tell us anything?' Taranee asked.

'I doubt it, because yesterday, her voice sounded kinda sad,' Will stated about their conversation over the phone. 'So, Taranee, can you do us a favour?' Will asked.

'What?' Taranee asked, not knowing what was coming.

'Can you read Irma's mind? Secretly?' Cornelia asked which Taranee just glare at her.

'No way, Corny, you know I can't do that without her permission,' Taranee stated.

'Just this once, and besides, this is an emergency,' Will stated which Taranee took in a big breath before letting it out.

'Alright, just this once, for her,' Taranee finally agreed. They then knock on Irma's bedroom door and called out. 'Irma, it's us.'

'Come in, it's unlock,' Irma said which the girls entered her bedroom. They noticed that Irma was about to turn her disc player on with her new disc.

'Irma, we miss you,' Hay Lin said before giving Irma a hug.

'Okay Hay Lin, you can let go now,' Irma said which Hay Lin the pulled out of the hug.

'Irma, we were worried about you,' Will said.

'You were worried? Why am I not surprise,' Irma said sarcastically. She was trying her best to act like she always does.

'Stop fooling around and tell us the truth,' Cornelia said it firmly.

'Tell you guys about what?' Irma asked innocently.

'You know, not going to school, not talking to us or seeing us, and you didn't even talk to Simon, what's wrong Irma?' Will said before asking with a concern.

'Nothing. I'm fine, and why do Corny care?' Irma asked.

'Because I'm bored without anything to hear during recess,' Cornelia said, which earn her a bump from Taranee.

'What she was trying to say that you haven't been acting yourself, can you tell us anything? Taranee asked.

'I told you guys, I'm fine, trust me,' Irma said with the last two words in her mind which was going weird.

'Okay, if you say so,' Will stated before she nodded to Taranee to read her mind. She then tried to change the subject and preventing Irma for suspecting anything from them.

'Although I heard there would be a buffet coming to town,' Will started off. The others, minus Taranee and Irma, was staring at her in disbelief, but they soon knew what did she meant.

'Really? Where?' Irma asked while thinking of what kind of food would be available.

'I just about it, maybe it could be anywhere,' Hay Lin stated, finally getting to what was Will talking about.

'So let's go and find it,' Irma said before heading to the door.

'Wait, there's also this,' Cornelia said, trying to keep Irma in the bedroom to let Taranee read her mind. She noticed that she was having some trouble and figure they should change the subject. 'The Grumpers was wondering whether they should change the radio theme,' Cornelia said which Will and Hay Lin quickly caught on.

'What! No way are those girls going to change the radio theme, I'm the manager of that K-Ship for pete's sakes,' Irma exclaimed with some anger.

When Will noticed that Irma was busy thinking a way to get back on the Grumpers, she tried to talk to Taranee quietly. 'So, how did it go?' Will asked.

'Not good, because you guys seriously got to stop changing the subjects, my brain is fried if you guys keep this up,' Taranee stated which Will understood. She then signal Hay Lin to head besides Irma to commence plan C.

'Irma, stay calm, you will get them. For now, stay calm and breath in some ocean air,' Hay Lin said before conjuring up a small ocean breeze in the room. Irma had always like the smell of the ocean air, it always made her calm down and not worrying about anything.

When Will noticed that Taranee was done, she signal Hay Lin it was time to go, 'Irma, we got to go, see ya,' Will said before the others left.

'Bye guys,' Irma said before she closed her bedroom door. _'Finally, some peace,'_ Irma thought before turning on her player and raising the volume to almost it's max. She was hearing her favourite artist and tried to hear the lyrics so that she could follow the rhythm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and the others were outside Irma's house when they heard the music. 'Whoa, now that is loud,' Hay Lin stated which she could hear every words was being sang.

'If she raise this laud, then it could be a problem. Because I rarely hear her hearing her music without her headset,' Cornelia stated which they then left the compound.

'So, Taranee, did you get anything out from Irma's mind?' Will asked.

'Yeah, but it isn't good,' Taranee stated with a sad face.

'Tell us, I want to know what is troubling her,' Hay Lin stated impatient.

'Well, it is kinda hard to explain for her and me, but here it goes. Her dad, Mr Lair, is in a coma. The doctors doesn't know how long will he be in the coma or will he ever wake up. The doctors also stated that Mr Lair was somehow electrocuted ' Taranee explained which the girls look at each other with shocked.

'So that's why she stayed home these few days, I feel sorry for her,' Will said feeling a small guilt.

'It isn't your fault, but I would like to know what had happen to Mr Lair,' Cornelia said which the others nodded.

'Let's head to the hospital, but who will distract Irma while we try to find out who attack her dad?' Taranee asked. The girls then stared at Hay Lin in a way which sends shiver down someones spine.

'I know what your thinking, you want me to distract Irma when you guys do you thing, I get it. Besides, I always wanted to know more about Simon,' Hay Lin stated, which the others completely forgotten about him.

'Good, then call him to help you out, but make sure he doesn't know about this,' Will said before they head their separate ways. Hay Lin was heading back to Irma's house while the others headed to the hospital.

Hay Lin was on her way to the house when she bump into Simon. 'Hey Simon,' Hay Lin greeted.

'Hey...' Simon didn't knew her name, so he waited for her to reply.

'Hay Lin, Irma's best friend. Wanna come with me?' Hay Lin said which Simon agreed to follow her.

'To where?' Simon asked finally realising why did he even agreed.

'To Irma's house,' Hay Lin answered.

'Me too, maybe we get to know each other even more,' Simon sad which Hay Lin nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Taranee lead the others to Irma's dad room. Once they arrived, they were shocked to see Mr Lair was in a coma. They figured Irma would come here everytime and waited for him to wake up. 'Well, time for work,' Taranee stated before she took a seat beside the bed and tried to read Tom's mind.

'I will stay by the door. Will, you stay by the window to make sure Irma's mom whether she had come to visit Mr Lair,' Cornelia said which Will nodded.

Taranee then concentrated even harder to read Tom's mind, to find out what had happen to him that cause him to go into a coma. She had managed to enter his mind, and now she must find out what had happen. She look at the pass of him being with his family, friends and Irma boyfriend, Simon. She needed to look for the day he went into the coma state.

When she finally found it, she examined it. When she watched the pass, Taranee was shocked and terrified about it. _'I got to tell the others,'_ Taranee thought before heading back to her body.

Will noticed that Taranee had finished reading Tom's mind. She head towards her and laid her hand on Taranee's shoulder before asking. 'How did it go?' Will asked.

'Not good, someone attack Mr Lair. But we need to head somewhere else first,' Taranee stated which Will agreed.

'Let's head to Meridian, because I have a feeling you are eager to tell us about it,' Will said before taking out the heart and open a fold to Meridian. They crossed the fold before the door to the room was open. The nurse was checking on Tom condition, but she shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure was getting her army ready to attack Meridian again. 'Get ready my army! The second waves of attack is about to begin,' she said before opening a fold.

Her army called out before they crossed the fold to Meridian for another assault. But this time, Meridian was ready for them.

* * *

At Meridian, Taranee found a place to sit down before starting to explained. 'I just found out something. Mr Lair was attack... by **us**,' the others was shocked of what had Taranee just said.

'But how?' Will asked looking at Cornelia puzzled.

'Want me to tell you how did they attack?' Taranee asked which the other nodded, 'Well, it goes like this...'

Flashback:

Tom was driving around in his patrol car. 'Another beautiful day' he said while driving. When he turn into a corner, he spotted an open burning in the alley. 'Kids thses has no care for the environment,' Tom said with a grunt before he stopped his car and got out. He then took out a fire extinguisher and headed to the fire.

He was putting out the fire when he felt the flames was getting intense. 'What in the world?!' Tom exclaimed in surprised that the flame had grown bigger.

'Putting out a fire with that thing? No way,' a voice called out from the alley. He was about to draw out his gun when he felt his hand was hit by something. He noticed it was a rock but he look around but no one was there.

'Who are you! Come out!' Tom called out while trying to draw his gun again. When he had took the gun out, he felt the gun was burning hot. He quickly dropped it and tried to cool it down.

'Okay, we will,' another voise said. The figure then came out of the shadows, which terrified Tom.

'Cornelia?' Tom asked before looking above. He saw Will and Taranee was flying above him. When he was about to make a run for it, he was shocked. Hay Lin was blocking his path to his car.

'Hello, Mr Lair,' Hay Lin said.

'Hay Lin? Is that you?' Tom asked while walking backwards.

'Who do you think? Tooth fairy?' Will asked sarcastically.

'I don't know who you are, but what are you doing?' Tom asked trying to take his gun again, but Taranee had melted it.

'No way your going to use something that dangerous,' Taranee stated.

'Now to take care of the most annoying policeman in Heatherfield,' Will stated before charging lightning bolt before letting it struck Tom.

Tom was shouting in pain while the girls just stare at him. When he fell into unconscious, the girls had changed back to their true identity.

'Good work, Miranda, the plan is working,' Lia-Hin stated.

'Let's go,' one of the man said before Lia-Hin open a fold, leaving Tom motionless on the ground. He was save by someone walking by which he ended up in a coma.

End Flashback

'So it was Miranda and Lia-Hin, but who was the other two?' Will asked.

'No idea, haven't seen them before,' Taranee stated. They then an explosions nearby and figured it was another attack.

'Let's go and defend the kingdom again.' Will said before taking out the heart. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out. They then transform into their guardian form and flew towards the explosion.

* * *

At Heatherfield, Irma was at the beach with Hay Lin and Simon. 'I can't believe you guys drag me here when I finally got the lyrics for my newest disc,' Irma complained.

'Cheer up Irma, you got to smell the ocean breeze,' Hay Lin said while breathing in the air. It was a nice breeze and the air was filled with ocean smell. Irma couldn't reject but did as Hay Lin does.

'Girls, I need to go,' Simon said while looking at his watch.

'Okay, see ya Simon,' Hay Lin said. Irma then walked up to him before pecking his cheek.

'Bye Simon,' Irma said which he smiled and left them. But he turned around and forgotten something. 'Irma, I also have to give you something,' Simon said before taking out a bracelet. It was in ocean blue colour with a symbol on it, that Irma recognise as the water symbol. But she wondered where did he got it. But she doesn't care about it and thanked Simon for the gift.

'Aww... That was cute,' Hay Lin exclaimed which Irma blushed.

A fold was later open nearby and Elyon had arrived. 'Guys, we need your help. There's another attack,' Elyon said.

'Got it Elyon,' Hay Lin said.

'What attack?' Irma asked before being drag by Hay Lin through the fold.

Will and the others asked Elyon to get the other guardian to help out earlier. When she saw Elyon and the rest of the group had returned, she quickly transform Irma and Hay Lin into their guardians form.

'Could someone tell me what is going on here!' Irma yelled which Will landed beside her.

'There's been an invasion on the kingdom a few days ago,' Will explained.

'And you didn't tell me about it?' Irma asked.

'Well, you see, it was because you hang out with Simon on that day, that we might as well left you out of it. But we were almost wipe out on that day, so this time we are prepared,' Will said which Irma just stared at her.

'Fine, I will let you out of this for once,' Irma said in annoyance.

'Let's go then,' Hay Lin said before flying off. Irma then wondered how was her dad doing. She shouldn't had left Heatherfield, she wanted to be with her dad. She remind herself that she would always be beside her dad. But she was now getting even worse when her dad was dying and she was having some evil to fight, like her dad.

'Well, aren't you coming?' Elyon asked before following the others.

'Coming,' Irma said before flying with them.

The battle was rough, but this time, the Meridian army was ready for this. They brought reinforcements as well as the queen. 'We must defend the kingdom! For Meridian!' Raythor called out while battling one of the army.

Caleb saw that the guardians and Elyon had finally arrived at the battle. He quickly head towards them to tell them about the situation of the battle. 'Will, finally you guys came,' Caleb stated.

'Sorry we were late, we got to bring some confused Irma to get here,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Well, excuse me, but how am I certain that there was a battle before!' Irma yelled at her.

'We are just letting you with your new boyfriend,' Cornelia snapped back.

'Guys! Quit it! This is no time to be arguing,' Will said, stopping any arguments from happening. 'So, how's the situation?' Will asked Caleb.

'Well, so far nothing has improve. There is still too many of them,' Caleb stated.

'Then we better get started then,' Hay Lin said before she flew towards the battle.

'Let's go,' Will said which they then head to the battle, except for Irma, who was looking at the battle.

'Why should I help them? They can handle this by themselves, but then again, Corny will keep on nagging about not helping out,' Irma said before joining the others. She wasn't in a mood to fight nor battle, which was the first time for her.

Will was shooting lightning bolts at the enemy. She spotted some catapults at the enemy placed and figured she could use her magic to make them come alive like with the appliances at home. She head towards the catapults to do her thing. 'Quintessence!' Will called out before making the catapults coming alive. It was now attacking the enemy which lessen them.

Taranee and Hay Lin was fighting off the army. 'Hay Lin! Some air,' Taranee said which Hay Lin then flew beside her. Taranee made her hand on fire before Hay Lin blew a gust of wind, which sent the fire into a swirling vortex. The army was shouting while they tried to run away from the fire. But the rest of the army was still advancing which they broke apart and began to attack them separately.

Cornelia and Elyon was trying to stop the army from advancing. 'Earth!' Cornelia called out while Elyon shot some energy at the army. 'There's too many, we need plan B!' Cornelia said while tossing some boulders at the army. She noticed that Irma wasn't helping them, because she wasn't with them. She saw Irma was on the cliff, looking like she doesn't wanted to fight. 'Elyon, can you handle this?' Cornelia asked.

'I'm the queen of Meridian, what do you expect?' Elyon said.

'I take that as a yes,' Cornelia stated before heading to find the others. She had found Will near the catapults which was alive, terrifying her. 'Will! We need to talk!' Cornelia called out.

'Got it!' Will said before she flew beside her. 'What's wrong?' Will asked.

'It's about Irma, she isn't defending,' Cornelia stated while looking above the cliff which Irma was just standing there.

'Let's talk to her, you go and call Taranee, and let Hay Lin help Elyon out,' Will said which Cornelia flew to find Taranee while Will head up to the cliff.

When she was behind Irma, she asked her something. 'Irma, why aren't you helping us out?'

'It's just that, I... They... You...' Irma wasn't getting anywhere, which Will just wondered whether she should know about it. When she was about to say something when Cornelia and Taranee landed beside her.

'Irma, why didn't you help us out?' Cornelia asked.

'I... well... the...' again, Irma doesn't know what to say when Will cut in.

'Irma! Will you stop worrying about your dad and help us out!' Will yelled which she made a mistake. _'Oops...'_ Will thought.

'You know what happen to my dad!' Irma exclaimed.

'Irma, is not like that, is just that we were very worried about you...' Will started to exlained but Irma cut in.

'You know that reading my mind is like reading my diary! Taranee, why did you do it?' Irma asked firmly.

'What Will had said. You have not been yourself these few days, we were worried,' Taranee explained.

'But is my privacy!' Irma yelled which caught Hay Lin and Elyon's attention. They quickly flew over to them to find out what was happening.

'What's wrong guys?' Hay Lin asked before landing beside Will.

'Will here kinda told her something we shouldn't,' Cornelia stated while crossing her arms.

'Irma, c'mon, I know you wanted to be with your dad, but you can't keep it away from us,' Hay Lin stated without noticing Irma was about to tear up.

'She's right, somebody attack Mr Lair when we were battling the army,' Taranee stated.

'And you guys got another secret?' Irma asked firmly.

'Well, sort of, you see...' Will started to explain when Irma cut in again.

'Save it! We will talk about it. But right now I'm pissed!' Irma said before flying away, towards the battle. The girls wanted to follow her, but Elyon told them don't.

'Why'? Will asked.

'Watch,' Elyon stated which the girls saw what would Irma do.

Irma was over the battle. She called to those who were from Meridian to move away. When the battlefield was cleared of Meridian's army, Irma tried using the heart to do something which the others were watching in shocked. Irma was making a giant wave unlike they had seen before. The wave was towering the enemy which they ran for cover but instead, they got wash away by the wave. Irma then froze the water, freezing everybody in it. The girls realised how pissed was Irma, and they felt something weird about Irma, but they placed what was it.

'I felt something, what about you guys?' Will asked.

'Me too, but it's too weak to tell,' Elyon stated which the heart of Meridian began to glow a little. But it ater fade back to normal.

'Okay, here comes Mrs Grump Pants,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

When Irma had landed, the bracelet around her wrist began to glow. The girls noticed this and realised it was the one they felt weird. 'So, are you guys going to tell me about something?' Irma asked in demanding voice this time.

'Irma, can you take off that bracelet, I think it is controlling you or something else,' Taranee stated.

'First of all, why would I take it off when it was a gift from Simon. And second, nothing can control me!' Irma said which the girls were starting to worry.

'We just wanted to see what is that bracelet your wearing,' Hay Lin said calmly.

'I told you, it's nothing wrong with it! Now can you tell me what is the second secret you guys are keeping!' Irma said but much more harshly voice.

'We won't! Not until you take off that bracelet!' Will demanded. She can't take it anymore, something was wrong with Irma.

'If that how you want to play,' Irma said before she raised her hand and sprayed a jet of water at Will. It hit her, sending her flying straight towards a tree.

'Irma! What are you doing!' Elyon cried out to her.

'To know what they are hiding,' Irma said before aiming at Cornelia. 'Now tell me!'

'Irma, please, stop,' Hay Lin pleaded to her. When Irma faced her, Hay Lin noticed something in her eyes. It wasn't her turquoise eyes anymore, it was dark black.

'Your lucky that she pleaded for me not to hurt you. But for one thing us, our friendship is over!' Irma stated which the girls look in shocked. 'Goodbye, girls!' Irma stated before opening a fold. Cornelia and Elyon was running beside Will while Hay Lin wanted to tell Taranee something.

'Taranee, Irma's eyes, is not turquoise but black colour. Like she has been corrupted,' Hay Lin stated which Taranee stared at her.

'Oh no. It means we're too late,' Taranee stated before heading towards the others.

'Guys! Irma, has been...' Taranee was about to explain when Hay Lin cut in.

'Corrupted,' she finished the sentenced which Will, Cornelia and Elyon was shocked.

'We're too late,' Will stated while looking at Elyon. 'I can't believe we had to do this again.'

'You mean this is almost similar to me?' Elyon asked.

'Yeah, but Irma was wearing a bracelet I haven't seen before,' Will stated.

'That bracelet, I know I remember seeing it somewhere before,' Elyon stated.

'Let's head to Kandrakar and ask the Oracle about it,' Cornelia suggested.

'Good idea,' Will said before opening a fold to Kandrakar. 'C'mon guys, you too Elyon.' they then crossed the fold with Will and Elyon before it closed.

* * *

At Heatherfield, Irma was behind the hospital. She just remembered she was still in her guardian form. She look at the heart before trying to concentrate on it. A light blue light was shining out from the heart, surrounding Irma. When the light has fade, Irma noticed she was back to normal. 'Now that was cool,' Irma said before heading inside the hospital.

She headed to her dad's room to visit him. She saw her dad still laying motionless on the bed, so she took a seat by the bed and hold his hand. 'Dad, I had an argument with my so call friends,' Irma started. 'I don't know why but they were keeping secrets from me,' Irma then rest her head on the bed before tearing up. 'So, when are you waking up.' Irma asked before starting to cry a little.

'That can be arrange,' a figure in the shadow said which Irma jumped out from her seat. She turn to face the figure, who was Simon.

'Simon. What are you doing here? Were you keeping secret from me too?' Irma asked.

'Irma, I can explain,' Simon started which Irma calm down. She doesn't knew why she wanted to listen to Simon instead of her friends.

'Explain then, I'm waiting,' Irma stated.

'Well, you see, I have some magic in me, the ability to heal people only,' Simon said which Irma stared at him in surprised. 'I can help you by waking your dad, but do you trust me?' Simon stated before Irma look at her dad

'I... er... I... don't know,' Irma said.

'Do you trust me?' Simon asked again.

'I... Er... Y... Yes, I trust you,' Irma finally said.

'Now that is what I want to hear,' Simon stated with a smile.

'Okay, if you can get him to wake up, then I think I can forgive you for keeping a secret from me,' Irma said which Simon nodded. He then took a seat before placing both his hands on Tom's chest. His hands began to glow, Irma cover her eyes from the bright light before it surrounded the whole room. When the light had fadded, Simon took his hands away from Tom's chest and got up. Irma stood beside her dad to see any reaction from her dad.

The next thing happen was making Irma tearing up. Her dad was finally starting to wake up. 'Dad? Are you awake?' Irma asked while taking a seat by the bed.

Tom slowly open his eyes before looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. 'Irma? Simon? What... happen...' Tom asked while trying to remember what had happen.

'Dad, don't get up,' Irma said.

'Okay... cream puff...' Tom said which Irma smile.

'Dad. You know I hate it when you call me that,' Irma said before giggling.

'I know, cream puff,' Tom said which Irma then gave him a hug.

'I miss you dad,' Irma said before some tears was rolling down her cheeks.

'I miss you too, Irma,' Tom said before Irma pulled out of the hug.

'Dad, I think you better get some rest,' Irma suggested.

'Okay, I do feel tired anyway,' Tom said before he slowly drifted to sleep.

Irma then face Simon before giving him a hug. 'Thanks, Simon,' She said. Simon then raised her head to look at her. He noticed Irma's eyes was turquoise colour instead of black, which Simon realised it had a weakness. But he had to follow his master's plan or there would consequences for him.

'Irma, can you tell me something?' Simon asked which Irma nodded. 'Did you argue with your friends?' he asked which angered Irma.

Simon noticed Irma's eyes was turning black and figured it was anger that brought it up. 'Those aren't really my friends,' Irma stated. Simon then realised the plan was working, making Irma joined the dark side. It was getting bad, for him and Irma's friends. But he had no choice, he had to ask to make sure whether she got any darkness or corruption in her, and she did.

'I want you to do something else,' Simon said which Irma look at him.

'What is it?' Irma asked.

'I want you to transform back to your guardian form before folding us out of here,' Simon stated which Irma was shock that he knew she was a guardian, but she didn't asked. Instead, she'd agreed to follow Simon. She then took the heart out before a blue light was engulfing Irma. When the light had faded, Irma was back to her guardian form before she let Simon open a fold.

'Where are we going?' Irma asked before Simon open a fold.

'You'll see,' Simon said before crossing the fold. Irma just followed him, without caring what kind of world she would go. But what about to happen next would change if she doesn't get out of the darkness.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the centre of Infinity, Will and the others was talking to the Oracle and Luba. 'So, you mean to tell me that the water guardian has been corrupted?' the Oracle asked.

'Yes, when she wore this,' Hay Lin said before letting the Oracle see the drawing she drew on her hand.

'It can't be,' the Oracle said in shocked.

'What is it?' Will asked wondering why the Oracle was shocked.

'The bracelet the water guardian was wearing, it can bring out the dark side inside the guardian,' the Oracle explained.

'Let me get this straight, Irma has somehow turn evil?' Cornelia asked which the Oracle nodded.

'Well, that can't be good,' Taranee stated. Then, they heard someone calling out from the auremeres hall. They quickly rushed to the hall to find out what was happening.

When they arrived, they saw one of the aurameres was turning black, like it was corrupting the auremere. 'That is the water auramere,' Will stated.

'Then it means she has been taken over by darkness, I'm sorry to tell you this but the water guardian has been corrupted,' the Oracle said which the girls look at him in shocked.

'How do we uncorrupted the auramere?' Will asked.

'You must find a way to bring the water guardian out from the darkness before it is too late,' Luba explained which the girls nodded.

'Elyon, can you help us?' Will asked.

'Saving a friend? Yeah,' Elyon said which the others nodded.

'Don't worry Irma, we will get you back,' Hay Lin said quietly.

* * *

**Man, this chapter was longer than I expected. Anyway, it is finally here. I do not know why this chapter is longer that the other chapters, but at least I finish this chapter. Okay, now for the thing I type this. Please review this chapter, even thought is very long. Thanks.**


	15. Introduced

**Will : Why does it have to be me who get shot?**

**Me : Sorry about that, but it follows with the story. Now the disclaimer.**

**Will : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Introduced

Irma was in a mysterious world with Simon. The world was unlike Irma had ever seen. It was covered in darkness, the sky was dark without any light and the surrounding had been corrupted. She was a little scared about the world, but she doesn't cared about it. The creatures around her were ugly looking, which was cause by the corruption of the world. 'Where are we going Simon?' Irma asked before noticing a palace on a mountain.

'The palace, my master wants to talk to you,' Simon stated before moving a branch out of the way.

'Who is this master of yours?' Irma asked.

'Well, to tell the truth, I don't know, she won't tell me,' Simon stated.

'Okay, this master of yours is a female but she is evil,' Irma stated in another way.

'If you put it that way, yes,' Simon said.

'Well just my luck, maybe going to her could be something good for once. My so call friends has been keeping secrets from me,' Irma said which her eyes began to turn black when she got mad or betrayed.

'Maybe they keep it a secret for a reason,' Simon suggested but Irma just glare at him.

'Don't tell me your on their side,' Irma said.

'Who gave you that idea? Of course I'm not on their side, trust me,' Simon stated. But actually, he was lying, he wanted to tell Irma's friends about what would happen and bring them to where they were. He doesn't like the evil and corrupted Irma, but instead, the normal, looking girl, with her practical pranks and a way with the people around her.

'Okay, I trust you. Now, let's meet your mistress,' Irma said before her eyes went back to it's normal colour.

They entered the palace. Inside the palace, the walls wasn't decorate, the halls was empty and it was awfully quiet, like not a should had ever walk in the halls in decades. Irma then hold Simon's arm which he knew it would comfort her in the loneliness around her. When they had reached two rather large doors, he knock on it. The doors were open by two palace guards and Irma was surprised at the view. 'Wow, it's beautiful here,' Irma stated. In the middle of the hall, there was a small waterfall with flowers surrounding it. The water was pure blue colour with a hint of turquoise colour.

'Thanks, it takes years to create this,' a figure said from the shadows. Irma jumped a little but Simon calm her down.

'Mistress, the wielder of the heart of Aquariat had arrived,' Simon said while bowing down to his master.

'Good job Simon, you can leave us now. I would like to talk to...' the figure left the final word to finish by Irma.

'Irma, Irma Lair,' she said.

'Come, I want to show you something Irma,' the figure stated. They then walked to another room, leaving Simon in the hall.

'You should had seen the true sight, Irma,' Simon stated before the whole hall began to fade back to it's original way. The small waterfall had disappear with the water in hall and was filled with weapons, dark magic and an evil looking thrown. But he knew that his master would find a way to make sure Irma would always saw what she thought would be.

* * *

In the room which Irma and the figure was, Irma was wondering what was her name. 'Can I know your name?' Irma asked.

'My name is Sarian, and I am the wielder of the heart of Bartiliate,' Sarian stated.

'Wow, but why did the world became corrupted?' Irma asked. Irma noticed that there wasn't a heart around Sarian's neck, but she just ignored it.

'It was because of the pass wielder, I just took over the heart a few weeks ago,' Sarian stated.

'Can I call you Sarry? It sounded much better,' Irma said.

'Sure, if you say so. Anyway, the reason I wanted you to follow me here,' Sarry said before showing Irma a pool of water.

'Why are you showing me a pool of water?' Irma asked.

'Look inside and I will show you,' Sarry stated. Irma just look at the water and what came out was unexpected. 'You see, this is what I wanted to show you,' Sarry said before letting Irma saw her home, Heatherfield.

'Why am watching this?' Irma asked.

'Here,' Sarry then showed the vision about her father being attack. Irma was completely shocked at the attack.

'Why did they attack my dad,' Irma asked in alarming voice.

'That I don't know, but I had to tell you this, your friends had betrayed you. They have fallen into darkness and corruption. We need to stop them,' Sarry stated which Irma nodded.

'What you want me to do,' Irma asked with her eyes turning black, which Sarry was satisfied that the bracelet had worked. _'Now I have three hearts in my possession one of it is hers. Now to take out those guardians before I can rule the universe,'_ Sarry thought.

'For now, we will wait,' Sarry stated which Irma nodded before her eyes went back to normal. _'Now to trick her eyes when she look around the hall,'_ Sarry thought before taking out something. 'Irma, why don't you hold this for a while,' she said while taking out a pole which had a weird symbol on it.

Irma shrug before holding the pole before Sarry let go of it. The hall began to brighten up by the pole before Irma's guardian's clothes change colour. It was changing from pink, green and turquoise to light blue and dark blue on her clothes. Her wing's was still the same colour and the same size, but she could fly even faster. When the light had faded, Irma examine herself and found out that her guardian clothes had change colour. She then flew up and was surprised that she could fly even faster than before. Her eyes was still turquoise but she was seeing things that wasn't supposed to be. 'I can't believe I can fly this fast,' Irma commented.

Sarry was watching at her flying around the hall in great speed. 'Yes, you even have some power upgrade,' Sarry stated which Irma was even gotten excited about it.

'When can I try out my magic?' Irma asked.

'Soon, but you need to rest,' Sarry stated which Irma nodded. 'Simon can take you to your room,' Irma then left the hall, leaving Sarry looking at the pool. 'She has touch the heart of Bartiliate which is the form of a pole,' Sarry stated before the pole began to glow brightly.

Irma was heading to her room with Simon. He was surprised at the changes of Irma's clothes, but he still noticed that Irma's eyes were the same, but there was something else with her eyes that Simon can't lay a finger on.  
**(Not literally!)**

'What's wrong?' Irma asked noticing Simon was looking at her a few times.

'I was surprise at the changes of your clothes,' Simon stated.

'Thanks, I even can fly even faster and have a boost up in my powers,' Irma stated.

'It's good to hear, well, here's your room,' Simon said before opening the doors. Irma was surprised at the beauty of the room which Simon realised that Irma was under some kind of spell.

He saw that the room was beautiful, but he saw something else in Irma's eyes. _'I got to break the spell on Irma's eyes to let her see the truth,'_ Simon thought. 'You like it?' Simon asked forgetting about what he thought earlier.

'I do actually, but I need a clone to replace me back at Heatherfield because I don't want to make my parents worry about me not going home,' Irma stated.

'You can't leave here, my mistress doesn't like people to leave without any permission,' Simon stated.

'Don't worry, I actually have an idea on how to let my parents know that I was still there while I am still here,' Irma stated before taking the heart out. She then concentrate on the heart before it began to glow brightly. The whole room was covered in the light before the light had faded. When Simon open his eyes, he was surprised.

'Which one of you is the real Irma?' Simon asked while looking at the two Irma's.

'Well, I'm the clone and she is the real one,' the clone Irma said which Simon stared in confusion.

'Yup, but to make it out the difference, I need to change my clone to my normal form,' Irma said before taking out the heart. Her clone began to transform back to her normal form.

'So, your going to send your clone to Heatherfield?' Simon asked.

'Yeah, but first,' Irma stated before looking at her clone. 'Clone Irma, do you remember about what had happen before I created you?' Irma asked.

'Yes, the argument, dad being awake and changing the guardian clothes,' the clone stated.

'Good, you will also know everything about the school and the K-Ship, right?' Irma asked making sure her clone did remembered everything.

'Yes, I'm getting bored, when can I go?' the clone complained like the real Irma did.

'Well then, it's settled. Bye, clone Irma,' Irma said while opening a fold to Heatherfield.

'Bye Irma,' the clone said before crossing the fold. When the fold had closed, Irma look at Simon.

'So, what shall we do today?' Simon asked.

'You can show me your powers, for starters,' Irma said which Simon agreed.

They then head outside, making sure there weren't anybody outside. When the field was empty, Simon took Irma's hand and drag her to a cliff. The ocean wasn't blue, but it was dark purple. Irma faced Simon and was about to ask about the ocean colour.

'The ocean had change colour because of corruption of this world,' Simon stated while hearing the ocean crashing against the rocks.

'I miss seeing the beautiful blue colour ocean,' Irma said while laying against Simon.

'Me too,' Simon said before placing his arm behind Irma's neck. They stare out of the ocean without anything to worry about it. Irma was happy that Simon was there with her, without any doubts.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Sarry was watching them through the pool she shown to Irma earlier. She didn't care about them whether they were together or not, she would destroy the rest of the guardians. 'I need to completely make her fall into corruption, but how,' Sarry stated.

Then, a fold had open and two figure had came out of the fold. 'Hello my mistress,' the two figure bowed to her.

'Stand up Lia-Hin, Miranda. I have what I wanted, but you can still work for me,' Sarry stated.

'We will always in your debt, since you have made the wielder of the heart of Aquariat became your ally,' Lia-Hin stated, knowing betraying his mistress would end up in consequences.

'Good to hear that, my third-in-command,' Sarry stated which Lia-Hin was happy. And Miranda, your my spy. 'Make sure those guardians doesn't know that their friend is here while her clone is taking her place at her home,' Sarry stated which Miranda nodded. She then transform to her human form before Lia-Hin open a fold to Heatherfield.

'How did you know that she made a clone?' Lia-Hin asked after the fold had closed.

'Easy, just remembering about her family and her home, she needed to be there or her family would get worried,' Sarry stated. 'So she needed to make a clone of herself, with the memory of the pass, and the only way to make it disappear is to get it absorb back into the heart of Aquariat.' Sarry had finally finished explaining.

'Okay, my master,' Lia-Hin said. 'But who is the second in command?' he asked,

'She is,' Sarry stated while pointing at Irma.

'Why?' Lia-Hin asked.

'Because she has the heart and you don't. And she also beaten you three times,' Sarry stated which Lia-Hin shut his mouth and didn't protest.

'Understand my mistress,' he said before leaving the hall. He wondered how did she knew all of his pass encountered with Irma, with him being defeated three times.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Irma was lying on the ground with Simon. 'Simon, I though you said you will show me your powers,' Irma asked.

'Have you forgotten what I told you earlier? I told you that I can **only** head people,' Simon stated which Irma remembered what he told her earlier at the hospital.

'Oh, okay, but still, your powers are awesome,' Irma stated before laying her head on Simon's shoulder. He then move Irma's hair from her face before messing her hair around. Irma just hit him playfully before they giggled.

'C'mon cream puff,' Simon stated which Irma stare at him.

'Don't call me that,' Irma stated before hitting him softly.

'I know, but it is kinda cute to call you that,' Simon said before Irma face him.

They were looking at each other for a while. They slowly began to draw closer to each other. Their lips were almost touching each other before they touch. They were kissing each other, without caring for what would happen next.

They were kissing each other for quite a while before pulling each other off. They look at each other in the eye before Irma began to tear up. Simon then wipe her tear away with his thumb before asking. 'Why are you so sad?'

'Because my so call friends had attack my dad when they said they were defending Meridian, it was all a lie,' Irma stated before tearing up. She then hug Simon in sadness and hurt inside her.

'You will soon learn the truth about it, Irma,' Simon whispered into her ear, which Irma began to stop crying. _'Because sooner, your going to learn that your friend was telling the truth,'_ Simon thought while hugging Irma in his hands. He felt Irma was starting to breath normally.

Irma wanted to tell Simon something, but she can't. She was so upset about her friends, that she wanted to cry. _'I thought they were my best friends, especially Hay Lin, but all is a lie. They weren't my real friends, and will never be'_ Irma thought before she started to cry again.

Simon heard her cry again and tried to comfort her. 'Irma, please don't cry,' Simon whispered to her ears.

'Alright, *Sniff* I won't,' Irma said before pulling out of the hug. Simon then wipe a tear from her cheek before looking at her eyes. He saw some hurt in her turquoise eyes. _'Don't worry Irma, soon, you will be your normal self again, I promise,'_ Simon thought. Simon then tried to kiss Irma again, which she let.

Irma was tearing up while they kissed each other. She wanted to avenge her father, but what she doesn't know is that it wasn't her friends that attack, but Lia-Hin and Miranda posing as them with some helped. Simon was wondering about Irma's friends, whether he would head there and tell them about this, but for now, he had to wait.

* * *

**This chapter involves Irma meeting Simon's master. The others girls would be talk about their adventure in the next chapter. So I need review first about how this chapter went, because this is the first time I did this. Well, now on with the next chapter.**


	16. Betrayed

**Cornelia : Hey! What about us?**

**Hay Lin : Yeah, Irma can't get all the spotlight.**

**Me : Chill, this chapter would talk about you guys, since my previous one was suppose to be together, but it would be too long. Anyway, the disclaimer?**

**Cornelia : *Hmph* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Hay Lin : So, this chapter talk about us, not Irma?**

**Me : Yes, finally you understand.**

**Irma : Hey! What about me?!**

**Me : You got yours already, now on with the story...**

**Irma : Does it always had to be that short?**

**Me : Could someone get her out of here? *Cornelia drag Irma out of the room.**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Betrayed

Happen the same time as Irma heading to a new world.

'We need a way to get her back,' Hay Lin stated. They were in the Silver Dragon basement discussing about what had the Oracle explained to them earlier. Elyon had went back to Meridian to check on the condition of her kingdom.

'But we need to find out where she is first,' Cornelia stated.

'Let's head to the hospital, I have a feeling she could be there,' Will suggested which the others agreed. They prefer to head there by folding instead of walking or taking a cab to the hospital. When they were at the hospital parking lot, they quickly entered the building. They were about to enter when Will suddenly stop. The others crashed into her before falling down like dominoes. They got up and dust themselves off before looking at Will.

'I just remembered. What happens when Mr Lair sees us,' Will stated.

'See us? What's the matter?' Cornelia asked.

'Have you forgotten, someone posing as us attack him on that day, so I think we better not head there,' Will said which the others knew she was right. Attacking a policeman could mean going to jail, and they couldn't risk exposing their secrets to Tom.

'Argh! Why is it always this complicated,' Hay Lin stated while holding her head.

'Boy, and I thought that Irma was having a bad day,' Cornelia stated sarcastically.

'Wait, what about Elyon?' Taranee suggested. The others then look at each other before agreeing with the idea.

'Let's go and ask, maybe she could get something out of Mr Lair,' Will said before opening a fold to Meridian.

They crossed the fold to Meridian before they arrived at the palace. They saw Elyon was sitting on her thrown, feeling bored. 'Cornelia!' Elyon stated.

'Hey Elyon,' Cornelia said.

'I miss you guys,' Elyon said which the girls look at each other.

'What? Erm... Elyon, we just met a few minutes ago,' Will stated.

'Really? Where did we go?' Elyon asked which the girls was now confused.

_'Hay Lin, can you try to sneak out and try to look for the real Elyon,'_ Taranee said mentally to Hay Lin, which started her.

Elyon noticed her jump a little and wondered what was wrong. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing, just a small cold air blew pass by,' Hay Lin stated which Elyon shrug. When she and the others was talking, Hay Lin answered back to Taranee.

_'How did you know?'_

_'Because I read her mind and it isn't her, trust me. She isn't the real Elyon,'_ Taranee stated which shocked Hay Lin.

_'Okay, I'll check at the battlefield earlier, maybe she's there, but first we need to guardian up.'_ Hay Lin stated which Taranee then send a telepathy to Will.

_'Will, can you here me,'_ Taranee stated which Will was started by it, but remain relax.

_'Warn me next time,' _Will complained.

_'Sorry about that, but I need to tell you something, but can you guardian up us first?'_ Taranee stated which Will agreed. She then took out the heart before she called out, 'Guardians Unite!' they then transform into their guardian form.

'Okay Elyon, now we need to ask you again, can you do it?' Cornelia asked.

_'Corny! She isn't the real Elyon!' _Taranee shouted at her mentally which started her.

'What's wrong Cornelia?' Elyon asked.

'Nothing, just felt something up my leg, but there wasn't anything,' Cornelia stated which Elyon shrug.

When Elyon headed back to her thrown, Cornelia returned Taranee's called. _'Will you warn me next time! Man, you scared the heck out of me,'_ Cornelia shouted mentally.

_'Sorry Corny, but we need to stall her while Hay Lin go and search for the real Elyon,' _Taranee stated which Cornelia nodded.

'Elyon, why don't we catch up with something?' Cornelia asked.

'Sure, how about we talk about us hanging with those guys,' Elyon said before getting off the thrown and headed to the bedroom. When she had left, Hay Lin flew out through the window to find the real Elyon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the recent battlefield, Elyon was busy helping the army to get the enemy out of the ice which Irma had froze them in. 'I can't believe that Irma could have done this,' Elyon said before unfreezing one of the army.

'It's not your fault Elyon, you didn't even know,' Caleb said while hitting the ice with Raythor.

'I know, but I still feel a small guilt about not helping her dad, I mean, I'm the light of Meridian,' Elyon stated.

'Don't be top hard on yourself, Elyon. It always work out in the end,' Caleb said before stopping to rest.

'Okay Caleb, maybe it may work out,' Elyon said.

She then noticed Hay Lin was flying straight towards them. 'Hay Lin!' Elyon called out. Caleb and Raythor stop picking the ice and greeted her.

'Hey guys,' Hay Lin said.

'What are you doing here?' Elyon asked.

'Elyon, there has been some weirdness at the palace, I think you better come and see,' Hay Lin stated which Elyon open a fold. She knew when it was an emergency, she had to fold there instead of flying. Hay Lin, Elyon, Caleb and Raythor went through the fold and saw that was a recent battle. 'What happen here?' Hay Lin asked.

They then heard some explosions nearby, they ran towards the explosion and found Will was laying on the ground. 'Ouch... My head hurts,' Will groan while getting up into a sitting position.

'What happen?' Elyon asked while helping Will to get up.

'Right on time Elyon, but I think you better have a look instead of me explaining it to you,' Will stated while pointing at her bedroom. They rushed to her bedroom which shock Elyon, Caleb and Raythor.

'No way! How come she look like me!' Elyon called out, which Taranee noticed she had finally arrived.

'Elyon, a little help here!' Cornelia called out. She was making a wall to stop the imposter Elyon attack on her.

'On it!" Elyon stated before making a barrier around Taranee and Cornelia, blocking the imposter attack on them.

'I thought you won't show up,' the imposter Elyon stated.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my palace!' Elyon said, getting ready to attack it.

'My name is the same as yours, and my mission is to wipe out the queen and take over the thrown for my mistress,' the imposter said before shooting a energy beam at her.

Elyon managed to make a barrier around her to deflect it. 'Get out of my palace!' Elyon shouted before shooting back a light beam at the imposter. It hit her, sending her flying out the window and landed the ground, hard. Cornelia felt the impact and winched understanding the impact she felt. They quickly head downstairs to check out on the imposter.

When they had arrived, the imposter changed into someone else, like one of the army from the battlefield. 'How did he get here?' Elyon asked while Will examine the body.

'Not good, he's unconscious, we must wait till he wakes up,' Will stated before facing them.

'I have a feeling that there could be a master or mistress behind this,' Elyon stated.

'Maybe, but I this doesn't explain that Irma will come back to us,' Cornelia stated.

'Now for the reason we came here,' Will said, changing the subject. 'Elyon, can you go to Irma's dad and ask him some questions?' Will asked.

'Why?' Elyon asked, not knowing what had happen to Irma's dad.

'Well, it is kinda hard to explain,' Taranee said which Cornelia just roll her eyes.

'We need you to ask him who attack him,' Cornelia said, which Taranee stare at her.

'Why don't you guys ask him?' Elyon asked.

'Well, that is the reason we ask you to talk to Mr Lair. We, I mean, someone posing as us, attack him on the day when the invasion started,' Will explained which Elyon stare at her in shocked.

'Okay, I and Caleb will ask Irma's dad,' Elyon agreed which the girls open a fold to Heatherfield.

* * *

At Heatherfield, they were beside the hospital building. 'Okay, Elyon, you will talk to Mr Lair about what had happen a few days ago, saying that Irma asked you to help out while she was heading out with her friends,' Will explained which Elyon nodded.

'Okay, see ya at the Silver Dragon,' Elyon said before waving goodbye to them. She and Caleb then entered the hospital while Will open a fold to the Silver Dragon.

When they were at the Silver Dragon, they noticed that it was 6.14 pm. 'Guys, I need to head home, see ya tomorrow,' Cornelia stated before leaving the basement.

'Hay Lin and I will stay here,' Will stated which Taranee nodded.

'Thanks Will, I need to head home because we are heading to the movies to celebrate my birthday,' Taranee stated.

'Oh, Taranee,' Hay Lin said.

'Yeah?'

'Happy birthday, sorry we forgotten about it,' Hay Lin said which Will smile.

'Don't worry, I'm not a birthday party girl anyway, I hate to be with people that I don't recognise, so that's why my family would head to the movies together,' Taranee explained.

'Well, make a wish about Irma coming back if you have a cake,' Hay Lin said.

'I will, bye guys,' Taranee said before leaving the basement.

'So, what now?' Will asked.

'Why didn't head home?' Hay Lin asked realising that she just asked back.

'Because my mom is on a field trip and won't be home for the next three days,' Will stated with a delight. 'So, meaning, I could have a sleepover at either at my house or you guys.'

'Your so lucky, Will,' Hay Lin said with a small hit on Will's leg.

'Not as lucky as being treated like a baby,' Will joke, which Hay Lin threw her pillow at Will. They laughed together, having fun and not worrying about anything.

'I just hope that Irma will be back,' Hay Lin said which Will stop laughing.

'Then we keep on hoping, because everything will work out in the end, like we did save Elyon from Phobos last time,' Will said which Hay Lin smile at her.

'We will, we won't stop believing in bringing Irma back to herself,' Hay Lin stated.

'I wonder how is Elyon doing,' Will asked.

* * *

Happen when the girls was talking at the Silver Dragon.

At the hospital, Elyon and Caleb was asking Tom what had happen to him. 'What had happen to you, Mr Lair?' Elyon asked while seating down by the bed.

'I don't know, but I was somehow attack by Irma's friends, but they can fly,' Tom stated which Elyon look at Caleb.

'Why did they attack you?' Caleb asked.

'I don't know, but one thing for sure, those girls are hiding something and I will make sure they talk about it,' Tom said firmly.

'What about Irma?' Elyon asked, which Tom sigh.

'She must stop being friends with them, I already stop trusting them,' Tom said which Elyon and Caleb was looking at each other in shocked.

'I don't think it could be them. I mean, can they really fly,' Caleb said which Tom glare at him.

'I saw it with my own eyes. They are they, no one else,' Tom stated firmly.

'Could someone frame them and to make you think it was them?' Elyon asked which Tom stare at her in a confused look.

'I haven't thought about that, let me investigate on that,' Tom said which Elyon breath a slight relief.

'Caleb, I think we better head home, I'm kinda tired,' Elyon said before doing a fake yawn. 'Bye Mr Lair,' she said.

'Bye, Elyon,' Tom said before Elyon and Caleb left the room. 'Irma wasn't kidding when she was kind and heart loving. That Elyon can really care about her friends,' Tom said quietly. 'They can be good friends, I hope.'

Elyon and Caleb was heading to the lift. 'I think someone was blackmailing the girls,' Elyon stated.

'But who would do that?' Caleb asked before Elyon press the down button beside the lift.

'I don't know, but I have a feeling it might involve the recent attack at my palace and the fact that Irma had turn evil,' Elyon stated before the lift door open.

At the same time, another lift's doors had just open. **Irma** was walking out of the lift and headed to her dad's room. _'Elyon doesn't know about this, so I have no intention to hurt her,'_ **Irma** thought before entering the room her dad was in.

* * *

Back at the ground floor, Elyon and Caleb was just leaving the building. 'Let's go and tell Will and the others,' Elyon stated before opening a fold to the Silver Dragon basement.

'Maybe she's... Elyon!' Hay Lin called out before giving her a hug.

'Okay, I was gone, like a few minutes ago,' Elyon said before pulling out of the hug.

'I was so hyper that I had to hug someone,' Hay Lin stated before seating back down.

'So, did you get anything from Mr Lair?' Will asked.

'Well, it confirm that he was attack from someone like you guys, but I convince him that someone was trying to frame you guys,' Elyon stated which Will and Hay Lin breath out of relief.

'Thanks Elyon, I don't know what can we do without you,' Will said with a smile.

'Like helping you guys get Irma back?' Elyon asked which Will giggled.

'Maybe that, but I'm getting tired, *Yawn*' Will said which Elyon agreed.

'Let's go home Caleb, bye guys. And tell Taranee I'd say happy birthday, which I had forgotten about it,' Elyon said before opening a fold to Meridian.

'Don't worry about it, we even forgotten about it,' Hay Lin said before they left the basement and the fold closes.

'Wanna sleepover at my place?' Will asked.

'Sure, why? Are you scared?' Hay Lin asked.

'Me? Scared? You wish.' Will said like she was very brave. She then heard something at the boxes which she scream out of fear.

'You were saying,' Hay Lin said which Will blush of embarrassment.

'No fair, you did that,' Will said before throwing the pillow at her. They laughed again before they look at each other. 'So, can you come by?' Will asked.

'For sleeping with a scared friend, yes,' Hay Lin stated which Will look at her with a smile.

'I'll wait for you at my place,' Will said before heading up the the stairs before exiting the restaurant through the back door.

Hay Lin was excited that her parents let her stay with Will for a few days, knowing that she was just helping Will.

Will actually waited outside the restaurant at the back, hearing whether Hay Lin's parents would let her stay with Will, and she was happy that they let her. 'Now I don't have to sleep alone,' Will stated before heading home.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. This chapter only involves what the other girls were doing when Irma was at the new world. The Irma you had read was her clone, which was mark in bold words, to make things clear. Now I need reviews from you, readers. Tell me about what and how do you think of this chapter and my previous story. To those who told me it was great, I would thank them. So let me know.**

**By the way, I am so not going to stop finishing this story, for the readers. But school will be starting soon, so I won't be updating as fast as like now. But I still got a few days, so I better finish this story first.**


	17. Unexpected Visitor

**Will : Now that was awesome.**

**Cornelia : Yeah, having back the spotlight is great.**

**Me : Now for the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Irma : So, now can we continue with the story?! I'm getting impatient of hearing Corny babbling about being under the spotlight.**

**Me : Yes, on with the story! *Corny chase Irma***

**Corny : Hey! Get my name fix!**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Unexpected Visitor

Will and Hay Lin was at Will's apartment. She asked Hay Ln to sleep with her, since she was kinda scare of the dark and to sleep alone. They were watching some t.v. since it was 8.24 pm, which they would head to bed later. 'I wonder how do we look for Irma,' Will said which Hay Lin look at her.

'What about the heart? Can it look for her?' Hay Lin suggested which Will agreed to try it.

'Well, here goes nothing,' Will said before taking the heart out and concentrated on it. She tried to concentrate on looking for Irma, but without any success. When Will shook her haed in pain, she look at Hay Lin. 'Sorry, I don't think the heart can find her,' Will apologised.

'Then either we wait for her to come to us or find her accidentally,' Hay Lin stated while resting her head on the head rest.

'You know either way, she may battle with us,' Will said which Hay Lin sigh.

'Well, I think we better head to bed, I'm kinda tired,' Hay Lin stated.

'Okay, since tomorrow is Friday, then we can have the weekends to search for Irma,' Will stated before she head to her bedroom with Hay Lin. Hay Lin brought her own sleeping bag while Will slept on her bed. They slowly drifted off into a sleep, not worrying about anything for now.

* * *

The next morning, Will's alarm clock just went off. 'Shut up, clocky!' Will yelled at her clock.

'Get up or you be late for school,' the clock reply. Will had to get to get up because of she doesn't, the clock would annoy her to no end.

When she sat on her bed, she noticed that Hay Lin had already woken up. She head to the bathroom to wash up and saw Hay Lin was at the kitchen preparing the breakfast. 'Morning Hay Lin,' Will said.

'Morning Will, hurry up and let's eat,' Hay Lin stated which Will head to the bathroom to wash up.

Hay Lin was wondering what her dream was about last night. She had another vision this time, but she can't completely understand it, it was so blurry because she couldn't saw anything. 'Maybe it's just a dream,' Hay Lin said quietly.

Will then got out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom to change. Hay Lin then switch the toaster on and place some bread with raisins beside it. 'Would you consider normal plain bread?' the toaster asked.

'That you have to ask Will,' Hay Lin said before making some coffee since she learn at the restaurant on how to cook simple meal.

When Will got into the kitchen, she place two slices of bread into the toaster. The toaster was a little shaky, which Will sigh. 'Can you eat anything except raisin filled bread?' the toaster asked.

'Shut up and toast my bread, Judy,' Will said before taking some plate and sat down.

'So, how do like my cooking?' Hay Lin asked showing Will her chinese dish.

'Wow, can I try some?' Will asked before taking a piece of dumpling.

'How is it?' Hay Lin asked before setting the plate down on the table.

'Not bad, who thought you this?' Will asked while taking another dumpling.

'My grandma, of course,' Hay Lin stated before taking her coffee.

'You got to learn more from her,' Will stated before finishing her second dumpling.

The toaster has finished toasting the bread. Will wanted to wait for the bread to pop out, but nothing happen. 'Judy, where is my toast?' Will asked looking at the toast.

'I told you I hate raisins filled bread,' the toaster complained.

'Shut up Judy, and give me my toast,' Will said while shaking the toaster upside down on the plate.

'Stop shaking! I'm having a seizure!' the toaster stated which the toast inside it had fallen out.

'Well, at least you can speak to appliance like me,' Will said to Hay Lin before setting the toaster back on the table.

'I still wonder why your toaster hate raisins,' Hay Lin stated before giggling. Will just shrug.

'Sooner or later, I might throw it away and buy a new one, without any complains,' Will said which frighten the toaster.

'Let's hurry and finished our breakfast, I don't want to be late for school,' Hay Lin said which Will nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a the world of Bartiliate, Irma was busy trying out her new powers. 'Wow, I can raise the earth without any problem,' Irma stated while raising some soil and made it flew towards a tree. It broke the tree before the earth fell to the ground.

'You can control the four elements, but your strongest is water,' Sarry stated while Irma tried to light her finger in fire.

'This so totally rock!' Irma said while making something out of the fire.

'But your much stronger when you combine them into a combo,' Sarry stated.

'Let me try, let's see, fire and air,' Irma stated. She made her left hand on fire before blowing a gust of wind over it, thus she had made a combo with it.

'Nice work, now for practice time,' Sarry stated before clapping her hands twice. Then, some robots appeared out of nowhere.

'Theses guys? Please, I can take them down no sweat,' Irma said which Sarry got much more happy about the determination of Irma's will to win.

'So, after you finish with these guys, try taking on those,' Sarry said before raising a cage out of a hole. Irma didn't noticed it, she was busy fighting the robots with her magic.

'I just found a new one, fire and earth equals lava!' Irma stated before making the robots melted in the lava. She had managed to destroy all of the robots in record time.

'Now for the next level,' Sarry stated before clapping her hands.

'Next level?' Irma asked before looking at the cage. When the figure walked out of the cage, Irma was staring at the height of the monster.

'Okay, is this some kind of joke?' Irma asked while keeping an eye on the monster.

'I'm sure that I am not joking here when it is training to use your new powers,' Sarry said before heading back in the palace.

'Well just my luck. I got my mouth into trouble, I could hear someone saying that...' Irma was about to finish her sentence when the monster grab Irma.

'Wanna play? Let's play, but I recommend you don't play with fire,' Irma said before her entire body when into flames. The monster let go of her before she attack it with lava. The monster was crying out of pain, from the burning of it's body. Sarry then came back out and called out to Irma.

'Nice work Irma, now you can stop,' Sarry said, but Irma kept on attacking. Sarry doesn't like it when someone doesn't hear her. She then sprayed a small jet of water at Irma.

Irma felt the water and had stop attacking the monster and landed beside Sarry. 'What happen?' Sarry asked while looking at the burn up monster.

'I don't know, I don't know what had happen,' Irma said while looking at her hands.

'Maybe it's the condition of the training, let's head in,' Sarry said while the monster had return to it's cage.

'Okay, I do need some rest thought,' Irma said before following Sarry into the palace.

Simon was watching them, hiding between two rocks. 'I got to tell her friends about this, but how,' Simon said before noticing Lia-Hin was busy cleaning up the mess.

'That girl needs to learn how to clean up herself,' Lia-Hin complained while washing the ground.

Simon doesn't wanted to waste this opportunity to head to Heatherfield, so he had an idea on how to get there.

Lia-Hin was almost done when Simon approached him. 'Lia-Hin, I need a favour from you,' Simon said which Lia-Hin nodded.

'What is it my boy?' Lia-Hin asked.

'I need to head back to Earth, I kinda left my sketch book there,' Simon stated.

'Okay, I will open a fold to Earth, but I will open it in an hour,' Lia-Hin said before opening a fold to Heatherfield.

'Thanks Lia-Hin, and if Irma ask where I was, tell her that I am on an assignment,' Simon stated before crossing the fold.

'Got it,' Lia-Hin said before closing the fold. 'I wonder why he needs to head back there, no matter, it's non of my business,' he then head back into the palace.

* * *

At Heatherfield, Simon had landed on the beach. 'He got to work on his folding,' Simon stated before dusting himself off. 'Now to find the girls,' he then rush towards the restaurant.

At the Sheffield Institute, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Matt was discussing about what had happen. 'No way, you mean that Irma had turn evil?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, now we need a way to find her and get her back,' Hay Lin said.

'Hey guys, have you notice that Simon had disappear,' Taranee stated.

'Now that you mention it, I don't seem to see him,' Cornelia said.

'Do you think that he is the spy,' Will stated.

'Could be, maybe he was working for someone,' Taranee stated. Hay Lin was beginning to tense up before she could do anything.

'Guys, I got something to tell you,' Hay Lin finally had the courage to say.

'What is it?' Cornelia asked.

'On that day, when when Irma gone evil, Simon gave her the bracelet which made her evil,' Hay Lin explained which the girls and Matt look at her.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner!' Cornelia yelled at her.

'Cornelia!' Will and Taranee called out which Cornelia shut her mouth.

'So, now we can't trust Simon, no matter what, he made Irma evil,' Matt said which the girls agreed.

They didn't noticed that **Irma** had just entered the radio booth. 'Okay Irma, you did this before, maybe it won't be so hard,' ** Irma **said quietly before taking a seat by her usual spot at the radio booth. She wore her headset and press the "On Air" switch. 'Gooooooood Morning Sheffield! Lair is back on the air and ready to put the party going! Now for the reason the radio haven't been broadcasting, there seem to be a short circuit on the wirings, but I'm back and live!' **Irma** stated which she heard that the students was cheering about getting to hear their favourite music ever since the radio booth had been closed down.

Outside, the girls was shocked at the news. 'Is it me or was that Irma?' Cornelia asked.

'Could be, but I doubt she would talk to us,' Will stated.

'Let's head to class, we are having double period of maths later,' Taranee said which the girls sigh.

'You just love maths, don't you,' Hay Lin said which Taranee nodded.

'Let's go,' Matt said before they head into the building.

Simon noticed that they were at the school instead of the restaurant. 'Well, lucky me,' Simon said quietly before sneaking his way into the school.

He had managed to enter the building without getting seen, so he needs to head to the radio booth to check whether the clone was there. When he took a peak, Irma was nowhere to be seen. 'What are you doing Mr Blue!' Ms Knickerbocker called out, which started Simon.

'I was just looking for Irma, she hasn't been coming to school lately,' Simon made an excused.

'She's fine, she is at her class now,' Ms Knickerbocker said which Simon nodded.

'Thanks, Ms. I better go then,' Simon said before heading to his class. 'I don't want her clone to see me, or the real Irma would know about me being at the school,' Simon said quietly before heading to the restroom. 'But lucky for me, I found the potion that can make me invisible for a few hours,' Simon before opening the potion and drank it. He then turned invisible before heading out the restroom and to the classroom.

In the classroom, Taranee and Hay Lin was staring at **Irma** in surprised. _'How did she got back here,'_ Taranee said mentally to Hay Lin with telepathy.

_'Don't know, maybe you can ask her,'_ Hay Lin suggested.

_'I can't, she's blocking my telepathy.'_

_'She can do that?'_

_'Yeah, with the heart of course.'_

_'Then after school, we'll ask her,'_ Hay Lin stated before they stopped communicating.

Simon had somehow entered the classroom undetected. _'Good, now to wait,'_ Simon thought.

Taranee then tense up a little, like she felt someone she knew was here. _'What's wrong Taranee?'_ Hay Lin asked.

_'Don't know, but I can feel like somebody is here,'_ Taranee stated mentally.

_'Well, we better stay here then and make sure to get the others here too, including Matt,'_ Hay Lin suggested which Taranee agreed.

Simon was watching Taranee and Hay Lin to make sure they didn't noticed hm. _'Good, they haven't notice me yet,'_ Simon stated before heading to the back of the classroom to sit down on the ground, waiting for the period to pass. _'I should had done this long ago,'_ Simon joke while looking at **Irma**.

During recess, **Irma** had left the classroom while Taranee and Hay Lin waited for Will, Cornelia and Matt to arrive to their classroom. 'Did you tell them?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yeah, they say they will get here soon,' Taranee stated.

_'Well, I better wait for the rest of the group,'_ Simon thought.

When the rest of the group had arrived, Will took a seat beside Taranee. 'So, where and who is this guy your talking about?' Will asked.

_'Well, my few hours is up,'_ Simon thought before getting up and he slowly began to be visible again.

'Simon!' Matt said. Cornelia then raise the tables with telekinesis, Taranee made her hands on fire, ready to strike and Will charge her electricity.

'Hold up. I didn't come here to fight,' Simon said while raising his hands.

'What are you doing here then,' Will asked, still not lowering her charge.

'Will you guys, lower your powers, is kinda making me tense up,' Simon stated. 'And look, I don't have any weapons or powers on me.'

'Alright girls, we can lower our guard for a while,' Will stated which the girls agreed.

'Thanks, now for the reason I came here,' Simon stated.

'Is it about Irma?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yes, you see, the Irma you just saw was her clone,' Simon stated which the girls look at each other.

'What do you mean clone?' Matt asked.

'I don't have time, but you see, the only way to get Irma back is by love and something else,' Simon stated which the girls were puzzled.

'What do you mean love and something else?' Cornelia asked.

'When she was sad, her eyes were normal, but when she was mad or see you guys, her eyes would turn black. But there is something else I don't know,' Simon stated.

'Let me guess, forgiveness and trust,' Taranee stated.

'That could be it, but I need to go, or Lia-Hin figure anything suspicious about me. I will be your inside man too if you like,' Simon said.

'That could be useful, sorry we judge you wrongly,' Will said which she shook hands with Simon.

'Don't be, but I will make sure Irma would be return to normal one day,' Simon said before he left the classroom.

'Do you trust him?' Cornelia asked.

'Yes, he is telling the truth, I believe it. Now we must now blow his cover,' Will stated which the others agreed. They then exited the classroom and headed to the cafeteria for their meal.

**Irma **was heading to the radio booth. When she entered, she quickly head to her seat an put the headset on before turning the air button on. 'It's lunch time, people! Now for some smooth music to let those lunch go down easily.' **Irma **said before she grab her sandwich out. _'Even clone got to eat,'_ she thought before she started to eat. What she doesn't know is that Hay Lin was outside the window, invisible, watching her.

She then head back to the others and told them of her discovery. 'I think we need to trust Simon,' Will stated.

'Okay, let's go to our lockers and talk about it at the Silver Dragon,' Taranee said before they left for their lockers.

* * *

**How's this? Maybe some reviews would be nice. It doesn't hurt to jsut tell me how is it. Now on with the next chapter.**


	18. An Ambush

**Irma : Now I have those powers? Cool!**

**Cornelia : Hey! No fair! How come she got new poers!**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer and stop complaining.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Cornelia : I seriously think that I should have new powers, like being able to pass through walls.**

**Me : *Roll eyes* On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 18 : An Ambush

Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Napolean, Mr Huggles, Elyon and Caleb was discussing matters at the palace. 'Why didn't you remind us that your basement was filled with rats?' Cornelia complained.

'How do I know. Maybe it was Blunk who brought them,' Hay Lin stated.

'Girls! Stop the fight and let's talk about what we came here for,' Will said which they stop.

'And I thought Irma argue with Corny that much,' Matt stated sarcastically.

'Do you think that we can trust Simon?' Elyon asked.

'Yes,' Will said.

'Now where should we search then,' Elyon asked.

'Don't know, but let's head to Lia-Hin previous lair, maybe we can find something there,' Will said which they agreed.

'Just in case there are anyone there,' Matt said before he and the other Regents transform.

'Guardians Unite!' Will called out before four lights engulfed the girls.

They then transform into their guardian form. 'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

'Let's go,' Will said before opening a fold to the lair with Elyon, Caleb and the Regents.

* * *

Irma and Sarry saw that Will and the others were heading to Lia-Hin's old lair. 'I think we should ambush them,' Sarry stated.

'Let's,' Irma agreed before Miranda came out of the shadow. 'Oh, I never had thought that the spider girl is here too,' Irma said sarcastically.

'Your going to regret you say that,' Miranda said.

'Don't tempt me,' Irma said before she left the room.

'Mistress, why did she has to be here,' Miranda asked.

'Because she has the heart and the second powerful guardian of all the other five. And lastly, she has the determination to win,' Sarry explained.

'So, you still want me to work with her?' Miranda asked in disgust.

'Is there a problem?' Sarry asked with her hands glowing in blue colour.

'No, my mistress, just surprised she is working with us,' Miranda said, trying to save herself.

'Okay then, go and get ready, we will attack the guardians and their friends,' Sarry stated which Miranda left.

Irma was waiting at her room, waiting for the call to battle. Simon knock on the door, which Irma called out. 'Come in.'

'Irma, I heard that your going to ambush your friends,' Simon stated.

'My former friends, their ex-friends to me now, and will ever be,' Irma stated firmly.

'Well, then I will follow you,' Simon stated, taking this the opportunity to talk to Will secretly.

'You know how to fight?' Irma asked.

'Yeah, I lied when I just said I just can heal people, I also shot energy beam, but not as strong as you,' Simon stated which Irma peck his cheek.

'You lied to me because your embarrass ' Irma stated which Simon thought she was out of her mind, but it beats being heartbroken.

'Yeah, I am,' Simon stated.

They then heard some people shouting and some marching. 'It's time,' Irma said before exiting the room in top speed.

_'Will, make sure to be prepared for what will happen next,' _Simon thought before following Irma.

* * *

Will and the girls was searching the library, Matt and the Regents was looking around the weapons hall and Elyon and Caleb was in the thrown room

'So, find anything?' Will asked.

'No, there isn't seem to be any clue to find them,' Taranee said while looking at the books.

'There's got to be something here,' Cornelia stated while taking up a dusty book. 'My hair!' she complained.

'What's the matter? Can't take a little dirt?' Will asked sarcastically.

'It's not that, something like a water just wet my hair,' Cornelia said, which the others got into battle position.

_'She's here,'_ Taranee said through telepathy.

_'Hay Lin, can you here anything?'_ Will asked while looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling was quite high, like there was a dome.

_'No, I don't seem to hear anything, not even a beat,'_ Hay Lin stated while hearing from the wind around them. Then, a small rock was thrown at Taranee.

'Ouch! Corny, this is no time to play around,' Taranee said.

'It wasn't me!' Cornelia protested.

'So who was it,' Will stated before taking otu the heart. She then tried to make the whole room light up and they saw what they weren't supposed to meet.

'Your guys just ruin my fun, you know that,' Irma complained while hovering above them.

'Irma, why are you doing this?' Hay Lin asked.

'You have to defeat me first, but I don't think you can,' Irma said which the girls just got in battle stance.

'What do you mean we can't defeat you, there's only one of you and four of us,' Cornelia stated.

'Have you notice any changes around me,' Irma said which the girls just noticed the change of Irma's clothes.

'How did you do that?' Will asked.

'Non of your business,' Irma snapped back.

'Well, it is now!' Cornelia said before hitting the ground. 'Earth!' then, a big boulder was heading straight towards Irma.

Irma just smirk before she use her water to slice it into half without touching her. The girls just stare at her in shocked. 'My water can slice that rock without any problem,' Irma stated.

'My turn!' Taranee said before she aim at Irma. 'Fire!' she called out before she threw some fireballs at Irma.

'Too easy. Water will always defeat fire,' Irma stated before spraying a jet of water.

'I'm sorry I have to do this,' Hay Lin said before she conjure up a big wind, 'Air!' then the wind rushed towards Irma.

'Is that the best you got?' Irma taunt her while making a barrier around her. The air just flew by her barrier before she disperse the water.

'Stop this Irma! We don't have to fight!' Will yelled.

'Who said your my boss? Wait a minute, no one!' Irma said while spraying a jet of water at Cornelia. She managed to deflect it in time with using her powers over earth to raise a wall.

'You have gone too far Irma!' Will called out before charging her powers.

'Nope, I don't think I have yet,' Irma stated before creating a water around her hands.

'Have you forgotten that water is a good conductor of electricity,' Will stated with a smirk.

'Oops...' Irma just stare as Will let her electricity go, striking Irma. She was trying not to scream out of pain before she fell to the ground.

'Now, ready to give up?' Will asked.

'Hardly...' Irma stated before getting up.

'If I were you, I would stay down,' Cornelia stated before raising a boulder over Irma.

'I guess I have no choice to use my new stuff,' Irma stated which the girls look at her puzzled.

'What new stuff?' Taranee asked while getting ready to strike.

'This,' Irma said before shooting fire at Will, sending her flying towards a bookshelf. The girls was shocked at the sudden power that Irma had gained.

'How did you do that?' Cornelia asked.

'Surprised?' Irma asked. 'Well, it gets better,' she then move the boulder over towards Taranee. It knock her, sending her through the doors.

'Taranee!' Hay Lin yelled before flying towards her.

'Now you done it!' Cornelia said before hitting the ground. 'Earth!' the veins rises around Irma before tying itself around her arms and legs.

'Have you forgotten, plants need water,' Irma stated before she suck the water out of the veins before it brittle and Irma had gotten free.

'You are so not going to mess up my hair today,' Cornelia said before making a wall between her and Irma. But the wall had made a hole, which Irma had crossed it.

She was about to shoot a jet of water at Cornelia when a gust of strong wind blew her away. 'Stay away from her!' Hay Lin called out.

'I see, like you did to my dad!' Irma stated which the girls was shocked.

'Irma, it wasn't us,' Hay Lin tried to protest, but Irma sprayed a jet of water at her. Cornelia made a wall, blocking the water.

'Go and get the others, I will try to hold her,' Cornelia said which Hay Lin nodded.

The wall had broken down before another jet of water was shot. Cornelia flew out of the way before making a wall of veins in front of her. _'Oops, bad idea,'_ Cornelia thought before she flew upwards. Irma just shot a jet of water through the wall and it hit Cornelia, sending her flying towards the ceiling.

Hay Lin was trying to wake Will. 'Will, get up!' Hay Lin called out. Will was starting to move before she moarn.

'My head hurts,' Will stated while rubbing her head.

'Cornelia is taking Irma now, I need to help her,' Hay Lin stated.

'Alright, I will try to get Taranee,' Will said before getting up. Hay Lin nodded before heading to the battle to help Cornelia.

Will was beside Taranee, waking her up. 'Taranee, wake up!' Will cried out. Taranee was waking up, which Will breath out of relief.

'My head, that girl is so going to get it,' Taranee stated with her glasses on fire.

'Easy T, you just got up,' Will said while helping Taranee up.

'Where are the others?' Taranee asked.

'Their battling Irma right now,' Will said.

'Let's go and help then,' Taranee stated before flyng back into the battle.

'Wait for me!' Will called out before following Taranee.

Hay Lin was dodging Irma's attack while Cornelia was throwing boulders at her. 'Irma, can we just explain to you first!' Hay Lin asked.

'Ha! You wish,' Irma said while shooting fireballs at Hay Lin. She cover her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When she open them, she saw that Taranee had stop them from hitting her.

'Need some help Hay Lin?' Taranee asked.

'Nice timing Taranee,' Hay Lin commented.

'Now for our combo,' Taranee said which Hay Lin nodded. They were beside each other before they combined their attack. Irma noticed this and sprayed a jet of water at the fire, but it was stronger than she expected.

'Time for my full power,' Irma stated which Cornelia and Will look at each other in puzzled.

'Full power?' they asked together. 'Taranee, Hay Lin, move!' Will called out, but it was too late. Irma had overpowered their attack before hitting them.

'I was holding back my water, you see, water is actually my most powerful element right now,' Irma explained before getting ready for another attack.

'Will, we need to call Eylon right now!' Cornelia said.

'You don't have to call her, she's busy,' Irma stated before shooting a jet of water at them.

* * *

_Elyon & Caleb_

Elyon and Caleb was dodging and attacking both Miranda and Lia-Hin. 'I can't believe we walk into an ambush,' Caleb said while dodging Miranda webs.

'We need to tell the others,' Elyon said while attacking Lia-Hin.

'You don't have to, because the others already know,' Lia-Hin stated which Elyon and Caleb was shocked.

'If your here with Miranda, who's attacking Matt and the Regents?' Elyon asked while dodging Lia-Hin's water.

'Don;t worry about them, our armies will keep them busy,' Miranda stated.

'You beast!' Caleb said before he charge up to Miranda with his sword. Miranda simply dodge it before Caleb stopped before getting hit by Miranda's web.

'Playing rough, are we?' Lia-Hin said before shooting a jet of water at Elyon.

'We need to get out of here!' Elyon called out.

'But we need to take these guys out first,' Caleb said. Elyon nodded before they continued to attack them.

* * *

_Matt & the Regents_

'Napolean, can you hear anything?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, I can hear like there is like hundreds of people around us,' Napolean said.

'On no! It's an ambush!' Matt called out before the army came out of their hiding. They were attacking Matt and the Regents.

'How did they know we are here!' Matt said while shooting a beam out of his eyes.

'Don't know kiddo, but we need to take them out,' Napolean said while dodging the attack from the army.

'Watch out!' Matt called out before an explosion was erupted. But Napolean and Mr Huggles had managed to escaped it without any injuries.

'Thanks a lot kiddo,' Napolean said before they were surrounded by the army.

'Let's get them,' one of the army said before they charge at the Regents.

'Time for some fun,' Napolean said while hitting his fist into his palm of his hand.

Matt then shoot a beam at the army while Mr Huggles and Napolean kept on hitting the army with their fist. They saw the army won't stop getting in the hall, like it was unlimited.

'We need to find the others!' Matt said while shooting a beam at the army.

'We're trying to find the door,' Napolean relied.

'Then let's make a door then,' Matt said before shooting a beam at the wall, thus making a hole in the wall. 'Let's go,' they then exited the battle without any problem.

'Let's look for the queen first,' Napolean said.

'Good idea, the others can take care of themselves,' Matt said before they began to look for Elyon and Caleb.

* * *

_W.I.T.C.H. (Minus the I)_

'Hey, that's not fair!' Irma complained.

'In a battle, fairness is not suppose to be,' Hay Lin said before she blew another gust of wind at Irma.

'I'm getting impatient of this!' Irma yelled.

'Your turn Taranee!' Hay Lin called out.

'My pleasure,' she said before shooting a big ball of fire at Irma, thus hitting her. She was hurtling towards the ceiling with an impacted that made the girls winched.

'Now that's got to hurt,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Now I'm mad!' Irma said before she conjured up the water around her. The girls saw that she was trying to get water around the surrounding, trying to make a something which they don't understand.

'Taranee! Throw some fire at her will you!' Cornelia said. Taranee nodded before she threw a barrage of fireballs at Irma, but the water around her had absorb the fire.

'We need to do something,,' Will said while looking at Irma.

'Don't,' Irma said. The girls look at her, which they were shocked. She was now in the water form with her being the nexus. 'Because you can't hurt me this time,' Irma stated.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Now for those review from the readers, tell me what you think. Lexvan is the only person who keep on reviewing, which I seriously appreciated.**


	19. Escaped

**Irma : I just love the upgrade.**

**Hay Lin : No fair. How come she get neew powers and I don't.**

**Me : Can one of you read the disclaimer?**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Hay Lin : Can I have some powers upgrade? Please, please, please.**

**Me : *Sigh* On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Escaped

_'Where could they be?'_ Simon thought. He was running in the hallway, looking for the guardians to tell her about a way to get out. He's been searching the right room since he got lost on his way. _'I should have followed Irma when I had the chance,' _Simon thought.

Flashback:

Irma and Simon was in the hall while Lia-Hin and Miranda left them. 'Simon, are you sure you don't want me to take you there?' Irma asked.

'I'm sure, I want to look around this place anyway,' Simon stated.

'Suit yourself, I better go and find out where are they,' Irma said before she flew away, leaving Simon exploring the lair.

'Now to find Will and the others,' Simon said before he started to look for them.

End Flashback

Simon was running along the hall like mad. 'Where are they! I give up!' Simon stared while waving his hands up into the air.

Just as he was giving up, Will was crashed through the wall right in front of Simon. 'Oh sure, just when I give up, they appeared out of nowhere,' Simon said sarcastically. Simon then rushed besides Will to help her up.

'Hey, Simon,' Will said before getting up.

'Will, you must get out of here,' Simon stated which Will stare at him.

'Why?' Will asked.

'You can't take Irma here, and I have a plan,' Simon stated which Will paid attention.

'I'm listening,' Will stated.

'Okay, first of, you and your friends must fold out of here,' Simon said.

'That easily sad then done,' Will said.

'But you must take me with you, like kidnapping,' Simon said which Will stare at him blankly.

'What did you just say?' Will asked dumbfoldded.

'I mean, you must kidnap me, because that way Irma would be coming to you instead of searching for her,' Simon explained.

'Not a bad idea, and I might even add something to it,' Will said.

'What would that be?' Simon asked.

'You'll soon find out,' Will said before looking back at the battle. 'But first, I need to stun Irma for a while so we can get out of here,' Will stated.

Meanwhile, Taranee and Cornelia was combining their magic to make a lava before droping over Irma, but Irma made the lava cool before moving it with telekinesis at Hay Lin. 'On no you don't!' Cornelia called out before moving the rock out of Hay Lin's way.

'Thanks Corny,' Hay Lin said before she went beside Taranee.

'Now for our turn,' Taranee said before she and Hay Lin combined their magic together to make a swirl fire heading towards Irma.

'No way,' Irma stated before she sprayed a jet of water at the fire.

'We need to take her out! She is the nexus!' Will called out from the wall.

'Got it,' Cornelia said before she tried to throw a boulder at her.

'Too easy,' Irma said before catching the boulder and crushed it. 'Is that all,' Irma taunt them.

'Nope, that was just a distraction, this the real attack,' Cornelia stated. Irma then noticed Will was behind her, with her hands charge up with electricity.

'Sorry Irma, this will sting, a lot,' Will said before letting the charge strike at Irma. She was clenching her hands in pain before the water form had disperse. She was now stunned which Will was breathing hard.

'Nice going Will,' Simon called out from the wall.

'What are you doing here?' Cornelia asked.

'No time to explain, let's get the others and get out of here,' Will said.

They hurried to find Elyon and Caleb first, since it was the nearest to them. On their way, they bumped into Matt and the Regents. 'Matt!' Will called out.

'Will, I'm glad you guys are safe, it was an ambush back there,' Matt stated before they headed to Elyon.

'We know, but we will talk about it after we got out of here,' Will said. They were heading to the thrown hall because Elyon and Caleb was there.

'I just hope they aren't in a fight,' Cornelia stated. They were now the other side of the thrown room.

'Do you think they are in here?' Will asked.

'On way to find out,' Matt said before he shot a beam out from his eyes at the doors. The doors burst open and they saw that Elyon and Caleb was in a battle with Lia-Hin and Miranda.

'Guys, good timing,' Elyon said while dodging a water attack.

'No problem, now to take them out before we go,' Will said before she shot a bolt of lightning at Lia-Hin, stunning him instantly.

'One down, one to go,' Cornelia said before she toss a boulder at Miranda, stunning her.

'Wow, that was quick,' Caleb commented while he put his sword back.

'So, now let's go,' Will said before opening a fold. They crossed the fold before Lia-Hin and Miranda regain consciousness. 'Those guardians are going to pay for that,' Miranda said.

The guardians, Elyon, Simon and the Regents was at Kandrakar. 'What are we doing here?' Cornelia asked.

'You'll see,' Will said before they look for the Oracle. They found him at the auramere hall, with Luba and Halinor.

'Guardians, what are you doing here? And why did Elyona and the Regents of Earth are doing here as well?' Halinor asked.

'We need to ask you for a favour,' Will said.

'What would that be?' the Oracle asked.

'My friend here, Simon, is the inside man for Irma and her ally,' Will explained, 'And he needs a way to fold from his world to ours.'

'Hmm... Maybe I have a way for you to fold,' the Oracle stated.

'So, what is it?' Taranee asked.

'This,' the Oracle said before taking out a ring.

'A ring? What does it do?' Cornelia asked like she wasn't interested.

'This is the Mage Ring, it can be folded to anywhere,' the Oracle said which the the girls and the others were looking at the ring with thier eyes widely open.

'I thought that ring is gone,' Elyon said.

'Well, I kept it, because the ring used to belong to the real mage, but Nerrisa took the ring from her,' the Oracle explained.

'Now that the ring is here, can Simon have it?' Will asked.

'Yes, to help you in your mission to get the water guardian back,' the Oracle said while giving Simon the ring. He then slowly put the ring on his finger before trying to open a fold.

'Now that is cool, I don't have to worry about asking to open a fold,' Simon said before Will closed the fold.

'I think that is all, let's go,' Will said before she open a fold to Heatherfield.

'One more thing guardians,' Halinor said.

'What is it, Halinor?' Taranee asked.

'We took a closer look at Irma, and there is something dark around her, like darkness,' Halinor explained which the girls look at each other.

'Thanks for telling us Halinor, bye,' Taranee said before they left Kandrakar.

'I hope they can get back the guardian before they have to find our teammate to fight her,' Halinor said.

'Yes, because only water can be manipulate by a water guardian,' Luba stated before looking at the aurameres. The water auramere was above the other four, preventing it from corrupting the other aurameres. 'And they must hurry before the water auramere will be completely corrupted,' Luba stated noticing that the blue colour auramere was starting to turn black.

* * *

At the basement of the Silver Dragon, the girls, Elyon, Caleb, Simon and the Regents was talking about their plan on capturing Irma without harming her. 'I don't we can take her without hurting her,' Simon stated which they all stare at him.

'We need to find another way,' Elyon said.

'How about telling her the truth?' Taranee suggested.

'Good idea, maybe getting our butt kick as well,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Taranee idea may be a good one, but not yet,' Will said.

'So, we need to lure them to me, then you guys find a way to trap her,' Simon said.

'It's a good idea, but where can we meet, it's not like we can go out at night,' Taranee said.

'Good point,' Simon stated, but the room began to light up brightly.

'If the room is light this bright, that could only mean one thing, Will has an idea,'Cornelia said which Will began to explain.

'Okay, here is what we're going to do,' Will said before she told them her plan. They all got what she was telling them before nodded.

'I hope it work Will,' Taranee said.

'It better be, it's our only chance,' Will said.

'For getting Irma, anything is good,' Hay Lin said.

'We better head home, see ya,' Elyon said before she open a fold to Meridian, she and Caleb crossed the fold before Matt and the Regents went home.

'Hey Simon, would you mind staying here?' Hay Lin asked.

'Nope, and I can sleep here, then it will have to do,' Simon stated.

'So, do you think that the beach was a good idea?' Taranee asked not sure of the location.

'I'm sure of it. The beach always made Irma calm down, maybe it will work,' Will said before looking at the clock. She noticed it was 6.48 pm, so she need to head home.

'I better head home, bye guys,' Will said before she left the basement with Hay Lin.

'C'mon Corny, let's go too, bye Simon' Taranee said before they left the basement too.

'I wonder why Hay Lin left with Will,' Cornelia said.

'Maybe Will is afraid of dark and being alone,' Taranee said before Cornelia giggle.

'Now that is funny, our fierce leader afraid of being alone in the dark,' Cornelia said before Taranee giggle.

'Yeah, let's head home before our moms ground us,' Taranee stated which they head home.

* * *

At the world of Basiliade, Irma was shooting jets of water at the trees and the dummies out of anger. 'They took Simon! How could they!' Irma yelled while slicing the tree in half.

'Calm down, Irma, we will get him back,' Sarry stated.

'I will, but I want to know why they wanted to kidnap him,' Irma said before she threw a boulder at the dummies, crushing it.

'Maybe to lure you to corruption,' Sarry suggested.

'I'm lucky that Simon brought me to you, now I'm going to get him back,' Irma said before she combine air and fire before attacking a dummie. It was completely on fire which Irma stare at it. 'And they won't get in my way,' Irma said under her own breath.

'I need to head in, you can stay out here if you wish,' Sarry said before she head to her palace. _'Good, she believe that her friends were corrupted and they kidnap Simon, now she wanted to desstroy them for me,'_ Sarry thought with a smirk.

Irma was heading to a cliff. She was staring out into the ocean, with the wind blowing against her hair. 'Why do they have to kidnap him,' Irma asked loudly.

'Maybe to get their revenge on you,' Miranda said, which started Irma.

'Don't do that, but at least your in you're human form,' Irma said before facing back into the ocean.

'What are you doing here?' Miranda asked.

'I like to look at the ocean, with the water bashing against the rocks and the sound of it. It made me calm down,' Irma said before she heard the bashing of the water on the rocks.

'Oh, but I want to know, do you like him?' Miranda asked.

'Who?' Irma said while looking at Miranda.

'Simon, do you like him,' Miranda repeated her question.

'If you put it that way yes, he always be there for me, and always calm me down,' Irma explained before she look at the ocean. Miranda stayed with her, staring at the ocean.

Lia-Hin was watching them from the shadows. _'The water guardian can help me destroy those guardians, then I might continue with my plan,'_ he thought before he left his hiding spot.

* * *

**I might get this chapter a bit short. And sorry for not update it earlier, busy reading some stories. Tell me of what you think of this chapter, thanks**


	20. Meeting Point

**Matt : Have you heard, the girls are mad that Irma had some powers upgrade.**

**Caleb : No way, Irma, with some upgrade on her powers, I don't believe you. *Stone hit Caleb's head.* Who threw that! *Turn around* What are you doing here, Irma?**

**Irma : Just saying this, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Caleb : If you're here, then who threw the stone? *Another stone threw at Caleb's head* *Notice Irma smirk* Did you threw stones at me?!**

**Irma : Now why would I do that? I can manipulate water **_**only**_**.**

**Me : Now let's continue with th story...**

**Caleb : No way, you can lift stones?**

**Irma : Well look at the time, see ya. *Left the room***

**Caleb : Hey! *Follow Irma***

* * *

Chapter 20 : Meeting Point

Will was having her breakfast with Hay Lin, since her mom was out on a field trip 'Are you sure that Simon feel comfortable in the basement?' Will asked while putting some raisin filled bread into the toaster.

'No, not raisins!' the toaster stated.

'Judy, if you don't stop complaining, I will toss you out!' Will threatened the toaster, which it shut up.

'Man, your toaster seriously hated raisins,' Hay Lin said before giggling.

'Believe me, it gets old fast,' Will said gloomy. The toaster then pop two toast out before Will took them and place it on the plate.

'About Simon, we can talk to him today, and maybe give him a change of clothes,' Hay Lin said while having her toast.

'Good idea, we don't want Irma's clone looking for him,' Will stated before putting two more slices into the toaster.

'Oh, mercy!' the toaster stated which Will sigh.

'Judy, if you won't shut up, I swear, I WILL TOSS YOU INTO THE COMPACTER!' Will yelled at the toaster which was shaking.

'Wow, it seriously get annoying pretty fast,' Hay Lin stated.

'You got that right,' Will said.

'Wanna get the others at the basement?' Hay Lin asked.

'Maybe, cause if we don't, it could mean that one of us would get kidnap or something else,' Will said. When the toaster had finished toasting the bread, Will took it and look inside.

'Please, change it to normal bread, without raisins,' the toaster pleaded which Will sigh.

'Just give me my toast Judy,' Will said while shaking the toaster upside down over the plate.

'Stop the shaking! I will give you the toast!' the toaster said before two toast fell out.

'Can you reconsider about getting a new one and give me this?' Hay Lin asked, pitying the toaster having to toast raisins filled bread and Will having a fight over the toaster and not having her toast.

'If I can find the right one,' Will said while glaring at the toaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was busy fighting with Miranda. 'You aren't so bad yourself,' Irma said while dodging the web.

'Ha! I can do even better. But once you have return to them, we are consider enemies. But now, we are teammates, so I can help you out,' Miranda said while dodging Irma's water.

'It's nice to have team-mates who you can trust,' Irma said before shooting some fireballs at Miranda.

'Cedric and I betrayed Phobos because he doesn't show any mercy to us whenever we fail,' Miranda stated which Irma understood. She would done the same if her mistress punish her for just a small mistake or failure.

'Now, let me try something else,' Irma said before she flew upwards before blowing a gust of wind at Miranda. It was blowing her, but she had managed to hold on to the ground. When Irma had stopped before landing on the ground, she noticed that Miranda was still at the same spot she was earlier. 'Not bad,' Irma commented.

'Wind doesn't harm me,' Miranda said before they continued their fight.

Sarian noticed they were now teammates, which she doesn't mind about them fighting each other seriously. She went out ot call them to stop and head inside for lunch. 'Alright girls, time for lunch.'

'Got it! Race you there Miranda,' Irma called out before she flew there as fast as the wind.

'Hey! No fair!' Miranda said before she ran after her.

'Now girls, stop competing each other,' Sarian warn them.

'Sorry Sarry,' Irma said before they head in the palace together. Miranda change into her human form, since she wanted Irma to feel confortable during lunch time.

When they were in the dining hall, they saw that the table was filled with food. 'Now that is what I call lunch,' Irma said before she sat down.

'Tell me about it, I could see that there are all kinds of food here,' Miranda commented before she took a steak.

'I wonder how is Simon doing. I bet those girls are interrogating him right now,' Irma said while looking out the window.

* * *

At the basement of the Silver Dragon, Will was pacing up and down while waiting for Cornelia. 'What's taking her so long!' Will stated while checking her watch every five minutes.

'Maybe she is putting up her make up,' Hay Lin suggested. Then the basement door burst open and they noticed it was Cornelia panting.

'Sorry I'm late girls, my mom wanted me to head to the post office to send some letters to a friend of hers,' Cornelia explained while taking a seat net to Taranee.

'Okay, now that everybody is here,' Will said, checking that Matt and the Regents was also with them in the meeting. 'Let's get our game plan started.'

'But how do we need to call Irma here?' Taranee asked.

'Good queestion, I have no idea,' Will said while placing a finger on her chin.

'I think I know how,' Simon said which caught the others attention.

'How then,' Cornelia asked impatiently.

'Do you remember the clone I told you earlier?' Simon asked which the girls and the Regents nodded. 'Well, Irma can see what her clone is doing through the heart.'

'Great, all we have to do is find her,' Hay Lin said before she got up.

'Aren't you forgetting something,' Will said. 'Her dad is a policeman and he thought that we attack him. So I think it is a bad idea to go to the Liar's residence but unless,' Will said before looking at Matt.

'I'll do it, but how?' Matt agreed before asking.

'You just have to talk to it, easy as that. The heart will tell the wielder of it's clone whether it receive any conversation or danger,' Simon explained which the girls and the Regents stare at him dumbfolded.

'How do you know all this?' Will asked.

'Easy, she told me when she made the clone,' Simon said.

'But how does she know how to make a clone of herself?' Taranee asked.

'That, I don't know, she didn't tell me,' Simon said while rubbing the back of his head.

'Well, at least we can tell her where,' Will said before she hand Matt a note. 'This is the note that you must tell Irma,' Will showed him the note which had a time and the location of their meet.

'Okay, I'll be back in a flash,' Matt said before he left the basement.

'Now to spend the rest of the time before we need to meet Irma,' Cornelia said while thinking of what clothes she wanted when they headed to the mall.

'Sorry Corny, but we need to head to Meridian,' Will said, which Cornelia stare at her in disbelief.

'If it means seeing Elyon, then fine,' Cornelia said in agreeing to head to Meridian.

'Let's go then,' Hay Lin said before Will open a fold to Meridian.

* * *

Matt was heading to the Lair's house to talk to the clone. He wondered what they done to be so afraid of Mr Lair. He will soon find the answer because he was outside the house main door. He rang the door bell before hearing some footsteps in the house. When the open, Matt noticed it was Irma's mom who welcome him. 'Hello Matt, I didn't expecting you to come,' Anna stated while Matt entered the house.

'Well, I think that Will and her friends are innocent,' Matt stated which Anna sigh.

'Tom told me not to talk to them nor about them. He doesn't even want **Irma** to approach them,' Anna explained which Matt sigh.

'What about me?' Matt asked.

'He never said anything about you, so it's fine,' Anna stated.

'Where is **Irma**?' Matt asked, changing the subject.

'She's in her bedroom, maybe listening to some music. Ever since her dad forbid her to see her friends, she has been staying home so often. But I have a feeling that she doesn't even want to talk about them, cause on the day when Tom had return, she threw out the photos of her friends, even her best friend Hay Lin,' Anna explained which Matt felt sorry for Irma, not her clone.

'Did she say anything else?' Matt asked.

'Well, she did say that a certain girl name Elyon is her only friend, besides from you of course,' Anna stated.

'Thanks Mrs Lair. I think I better talk to her now,' Matt said before he went upstairs. He noticed that the door to **Irma's** bedroom had a small gap. He took a peak and saw that **Irma** was looking out into the sky. He then took a big breath before entering the bedroom.

'Hey Irma,' Matt said, which Irma look at him before staring back out into the sky.

'Hey Matt, what are you doing here,' **Irma** asked, without facing him.

'Just wanted to tell you something,' Matt said before taking out the note Will gave it to him earlier.

'Then hurry up,' **Irma** said impatiently.

'But you must tell the real Irma, got it?' Matt said which **Irma** face him.

'I know, now what are you going to tell?' **Irma** asked.

'Tell her this; We will meet at the beach at 5 pm, we will bring Simon with us. Be there and we will have a talk about what have happen,' Matt said which **Irma** stare at him blankly.

'Is that all?' **Irma** asked.

'Yes, I better go,' Matt said before he left the bedroom, leaving **Irma** sitting on her bed. She was concentrating on contacting the real Irma.

* * *

At the world of Bartiliate Irma was in her room, wondering how was Simon when her heart began to glow. She look at it before she let the heart talked to her when Matt talked to her clone._ 'We will meet at the beach at 5 pm, we will bring Simon with us. Be there and we will have a talk a bout what have happen,'_ she was happy that they would just wanted to talk, but she doesn't. 'Wanting to talk? Talk about what have happen? No way,' Irma said before she head out of the room to tell her mistress of the message.

* * *

At the beach, before 5 pm, the girls and the Regents were at the beach, holding Simon captive in bonds. 'You guys sure know how to tie hard,' Simon say while moving his hands in the bonds.

'Thanks, I learn it from my camping trip,' Will sad.

'We better change to guardian form,' Cornelia said, but Will disagreed about it.

'We don't want Irma to think we are here to fight. We better not transform, but if she does anything stupid, then we will go to plan B,' Will said. Just as the time struck 5, a fold had open near the ocean. They saw Irma, Lia-Hin, Miranda and a dozen of men coming out of the fold.

'Hello, girls,' Irma said coldly.

'Now, for the reason we are here,' Will said. 'We didn't attack your dad, someone else did. It was Lia-Hin and Miranda,' Will said, pointing at the two she just pronounce.

'They didn't, because my friend showed me,' Irma said.

'Who's your friend?' Cornelia asked.

'We won't tell you,' Irma said.

'But will you listen, the fact that they trick you into thinking that we attack your dad was a lie. They did that because they want you to join them,' Will said, but she noticed that Lia-Hin and Miranda was beginning to get irritated.

'I don't believe you! And I will never ever will believe you guys!' Irma yelled at them before she got into battle stance.

'Girls, I think it is time for plan B,' Will said which they nodded. Irma then began the attack on them, but she noticed that they weren't moving nor dodging. She thought they don't want to attack her, so she doesn't care whether they were hurt or not.

But the next thing happen was unexpected. The girls had just disappeared, which Irma stare at the recent spotted they stood. 'Where are they!' Irma yelled. Lia-Hin and Miranda ordered their men to look for the girls. Irma saw that Simon wasn't at the place he stood earlier. She was getting impatient of them.

Will and the girls were glad that they were just a hologram from the heart. 'Man, you just gotta love the new power,' Will said before checking on the Irma and her team-mates.

'So, now what shall we do?' Taranee asked.

'I say we kick their butts,' Hay Lin said, which the girls and the Regents stare at her. 'What?'

I never had heard you say that before,' Cornelia said.

'Well, since Irma isn't with us, I might as well act the way she always does in battle,' Hay Lin stated while smiling.

'Hay Lin's right, we have no choice but to fight them, cause they found us,' Will said after noticing that Miranda spotted them.

'Me and the Regents will distract the men and Miranda while you guys try to find a way to take down Lia-Hin and Irma,' Matt said before he transform into his Shagon form.

'We will,' Will said before she took the heart out while looking at the girls. The heart then began to glow beore she called out, 'Guardians Unite!' they transform into their guardian form.

They hurried to join the battle, but they left Hay Lin with Simon, since she can't bare to attack Irma, well, partially. The others went to fight Lia-Hin and Irma, but they wondered who would fight with who.

'Okay, I and Corny will fight Irma while Taranee will try to take Lia-Hin down,' Will said which they nodded.

'Here goes another battle,' Cornelia stated before she dodged a jet of water. 'Now that was close,' Cornelia said before looking at Irma.

'Where is Simon!' Irma cried out to them.

'If you want to see him again, then stop this,' Will said.

'In your dream,' Irma snapped back before shooting fireballs at Will. She had managed to dodge it before striking back.

'Yup, another battle of craziest between us and Irma,' Cornelia said before she toss a boulder at Irma.

* * *

The guardians and the Regents were now battling out since Irma won't cooperate with them. Who were they kidding, someone showed Irma about her friends attacking her dad. Her former friends tried to explain to her, but she won't listen. She would do anything to get Simon back and she thought her friends had been corrupted thanks to Sarian. Luckily Will made another plan, but the battle rages on. Who will win this time?

* * *

**How's this? Ending a chapter with this kind of text is good, right? Anyhow, tell me how is this chapter is. Tell your friends about this, cause I need people to tell me how good is this story. The people who review this, I am thankful of them. Now tell me about what you think. Sorry for this, but I am not seriously forcing you readers, just tell me what you guys think.**


	21. Second Round

**Cornelia : Now Will has new powers? C'mon!**

**Will : Jealous? I thought you have too.**

**Cornelia : Healing? Lame.**

**Me : If you say it's lame, then I won't type about it. Now for the discalimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Cornelia : Alright, healing isn't lame at all. Happy.**

**Me : I am actually, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 21 : Second Round

Will and Cornelia was fighting against Irma. Taranee was battling Lia-Hin and the Regents was keeping the army and Miranda busy. Hay Lin stayed with Simon to make sure Irma doesn't get him before they got a chance to get her back.

Will kept on dodging Irma's attack. 'Corny! I need some distraction here! I can't charge up my Quintessence,' Will called out.

'I'm trying to, but Irma kept on deflecting my attack!' Cornelia said while she kept on tossing stones at Irma, but she just use her telekinesis to delflet it.

'Your sure you're not going to attack me with those small stones. It's like they aren't really annoying me,' Irma taunt her, which Cornelia was getting furious.

'Now you done it!' Cornelia called out before she raise the sand around Irma before surrounding her.

'Have you forgotten something,' Irma stated before the sand completely surrounded her.

'What did she just say?' Cornelia asked before looking at Will.

'I think she said we forgotten something, but what?' Will asked before they saw that the sand began to move.

'What the?!' Cornelia yelled out before the sand surrounding her disperse. Will and Cornelia were stunned at the ability she had.

'No way, she has air element too!?' Will called out before she charged up her Quintessence.

'Well, now she has fire, earth and air. But I remembered she told us her water is much more powerful than before,' Cornelia stated before they noticed Irma was getting ready to attack.

'Now you get it. But lukily for you guys, I don't have Quintessence like Will, but who needs it when I have the other four elements,' Irma said before she released her water at them.

'It's better than never,' Will said before she let her charge go and strike the water. It water conducting the electricity heading straight towards Irma, but the next happen unexpected. Irma smirk before she stop her water attack and replace it with fire.

'No way, she can change her element that fast!?' Cornelia said before she dodged the fireballs.

'Surprise? Don't be,' Irma said before she blew a gust of wind at Will. Will was trying to hold on to the ground, struggling not to get blown away.

'Earth!' Cornelia called out before the sand made a dome around her and Will.

'Thanks Corny, for saving my skin,' Will said before she dust herself off.

'No problem, but let's get Irma,' Cornelia said. When she lowered the sand, Irma had disappeared.

'Where'd she go?' Will asked while looking around.

'There she is,' Cornelia said while pointing at the sudden mist at their recent hideout.

'Hay Lin and Simon is there! Let's go,' Will said before heading towards the mist with Cornelia following her.

Hay Lin was making a big mist around her and Simon to make Irma blind from spotting them. 'Where are you Hay Lin,' Irma called out while trying to make the mist around her to disperse.

'We don't need to fight. We came here to talk,' Hay Lin called out from the ground in the mist.

'Your lying! You guys just wanted me to get corrupted,' Irma yelled out from the mist.

'What! We are not corrupted, you gotta believe us,' Hay Lin said while looking at Simon.

'Then just give me back Simon and I will leave you for once,' Irma said.

'We did this because we want you to come back,' Hay Lin said.

'Back!? I don't believe you guys for one sec. Your just trying to corrupt me!' Irma said before she finally disperse the mist.

'Well then, I better get the flying bird of the sky,' Will said from behind Irma. She then let her electric charge on Irma, but she flew away as fast as the wind.

'Whoa, did she just disappear?' Cornelia asked.

'Nope, just another upgrade,' Irma said behind Cornelia. She then shot a jet of wateer at her, sending her straight towards a rock. The rock crack up upon impact before she fell onto the ground.

'Cornelia!' Will called out before she charge up her magic. Her eyes was in rage and her hands was clenching. 'Irma! You have gone too far! Way too far!' she yelled before she strike her.

'Oops...' Irma just got out of the way before she attack back with fireballs. 'Maybe overdoing wasn't such a good idea,' Irma said under her own breath.

'First you won't let us explain, andnow you hurt Cornelia!' Will cried out before shooting another lightning bolt at Irma. She just barely got strike by it.

_'Close one,'_ Irma thought before she raise the sand around Will, surrounding her. 'Your too dangerous for me, I better seal the deal,' Irma said before she completely seal Will in the sand.

'Will!' Hay Lin called out before she tried to blow the sand around Will, to free her.

'If you want to see her again, then hand ma Simon,' Irma stated, but without noticing, Cornelia threw a boulder at her. It hit her, sending her towards a building on the beach, destroying it instantly.

She noticed that the sand traping Will began to disperse. 'Will, are you alright?' Cornelia asked while helping her up.

'Yeah, now let's get Irma,' Will said which Cornelia nodded. They headed to the destroyed building to which Irma was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taranee was dodging Lia-Hin water before shooting back her fire at him. 'Is that all you got?' Lia-Hin taunt her before shooting back the water at her.

'No way am I gonna lose to a guy like you,' Taranee stated before she made a barrier of fire around her. The water evaporate upon touching the fire, which she then strike back.

'Water always defeated fire. Now to end this,' Lia-Hin said before he shot another water at Taranee.

'Yeah, we will end this,' Taranee said before she tried something unexpected. Her entire body was in flames, which surprised her. 'Okay, now that was unexpected,' she stated. The water strike her, but it then evaporate instantly.

'How did you do that?!' Lia-Hin called out before Taranee smirk.

'I'm on fire, literally,' Taranee said before she shoot some fireballs at Lia-Hin. He was now trying to dodge the fire without getting hit, but one of it hit him square on his chest. It send him flying towards the rock, which he fell unconscious. 'Now that is done, time to help Matt,' Taranee stated before flying away.

* * *

Matt and the Regents was battling the army and Miranda. 'Stay still, you little creepy spider,' Matt said while shooting beam from his eyes at Miranda, which she kept on dodging.

'That's the point,' Miranda said before shooting a web at Matt.

'No way am I gonna let you touch me,' Matt said before he struck the web with his beam.

'Since we are done with your army, I don't think it can be any harder to deal with a spider,' Napolean said before he jump over Miranda. She managed to dodge him in time before getting crush.

'Did anyone call a spider control?' Taranee asked jokingly before throwing fireballs at Miranda. It struck her, sending her flying towards one of the car that was park on the road.

'Thanks Taranee, let's help the others. Napolean and Mr Huggles, go and take over Hay Lin spot while she help us,' Matt said before he and Taranee joined Will and Cornelia.

'C'mon buddy, let's move it,' Napolean said before they headed towards Hay Lin to watch over Simon.

'Hey Napolean,' Hay Lin said.

'Hay Lin, go and help the others, we can handle here,' Napolean said which Hay Lin nodded and flew towards the current battle.

* * *

Will and Cornelia was beside the destroyed building. 'Do you think she is out?' Cornelia asked.

'Think again,' Irma said under the piled of wood. She then crawled out of the pile before getting up.

'Stop it Irma. You can't fight us, we outnumbered you,' Will said right after Taranee and Matt landed nearby.

'We got you surrounded,' Hay Lin said from behind Irma.

'You haven't seen anything yet,' Irma said before she flew up. The girls look her flying up before they followed her.

When they were in the sky, Irma was in battle stance. 'Either we do this the easy way, or the hard way,' Taranee said before her entire body went into flames.

'Whoa, Taranee, when did you get an upgrade?' Cornelia commented which Will glare at her.

'Corny, this is no time to joke around,' Will said before Cornelia paid her attention back to Irma.

'I see that you guys wanted to take me down,' Irma stated before noticing Cornelia raised a boulder.

'You think,' Cornelia said before she break the boulder into smaller stones.

'We outmatch you too,' Matt said, getting ready for another shot.

'So give up,' Hay Lin said whiule the wind was moving around her.

'Or we can take you down, hard,' Will said before the electric was visible around her.

_'Crap! Who am I suppose to attack first, and to defend from. If I take oout Will, the others will strike back, unless...'_ Irma thought which Taranee raised her hand, getting ready to shoot fireballs at Irma.

'Last chance, stand down,' Taranee said.

'Fat chance' Irma called out before she shot a dozen of fireballs at her. _'Time for some serious mood,'_ Irma thought before she used her water to block the fire. She was about to fly upwards but Matt was above her.

'No way you're getting any higher,' Matt stated before shooting a beam at Irma.

_'Crap!' _Irma thought before she dodged it.

'You're completely surrounded, so just give up!' Will said while her hands were charging up with Quintessence.

'I told you, fat chance!' Irma called out before shooting some fireballs at Will.

'You ask for it, Hay Lin! Cornelia! Taranee! Let's end this right now!' Will called out which they nodded.

'What are you guys doing?' Irma asked, facing the four with Matt heading back to Simon.

'Combining together,' Cornelia said before they got ready.

_'I think I better m...' _before Irma could finish what she thought, the girls attack her simultaneosly. Irma was hit, hard, flying towards the ocean. She then landed on the ocean before sinking.

'I think we overdid it,' Taranee stated before the fire on her body faded.

'Maybe, but I have a feeling we didn't,' Will said noticing that the ocean had some bubbles coming out where Irma had sinked.

In the water, Irma was on the seabed, concentrating. _'Now that was the last straw,'_ Irma thought before she swam towards the surface.

'Guys, look!' Hay Lin said while pointing at the ocean. The girls watch what was happening and they were shocked.

'Still saying we overdid it?' Cornelia said sarcastically while looking at Taranee, which she glare at Cornelia.

'This is no time to joke around, and how do we take her down,' Will said before she charge her Quintessence.

Irma was inside the water body form. She was the nexus, which the girls knew about on how to defeat a giant water form. But this time, the water around Irma was solid, like crystal. And her water form was twice as big as last time. 'You know guys, that was very painful,' Irma said before she hit the ground. The sand on the beach created a crater upon impacted.

'Whoa, now that was close,' Will stated before flying towards Irma.

'Matt! We need your help big time!' Cornelia called out while looking back at thee water form. She saw the water form hand heading straight towards her. She managed to dodge it in time before she threw rocks at her.

'How did she do that?' Matt asked while he joined the battle.

'Well, funny thing,' Hay Lin said with a giggle, which wasn't a good time.

'Now's not the time. How did she managed to create these? And how come you guys can't?' Matt asked before Will flew towards him.

'Because our element can't make a giant form like water without destroying the area around it,' Will explained.

'Okay, so water is the only element which can make a huge water form with the guardian as the nexus,' Matt stated in his own way, which Will shook her head yes.

'You got it, now help us!' Will said before she look at the water form.

'Already on it,' Matt said before he shot a beam at Irma, but somehow, it didn't touch her.

'Now that was unexpected,' Will stated before they flew out of the way of the water Irma had just shot.

'You know, I don't have to do this. Just give me back Simon then I will leave you guys be,' Irma said before shooting a jet of water at Cornelia.

'We did this so we can talk but you just stubborn,' Will said before striking Irma with her Quintessence. It struck her before she clench her hands together. 'Now that was easy,' Will said. But the water around Irma didn't disperse like it always did.

'Is that all you got,' Irma said before looking at Will with a smirk. Will was shocked that she had somehow survived the attack. 'Too bad, I got a tight schedule,' Irma said before she sprayed a big jet of water at Will, sending her towards the ground. She hit the ground hard, making a small crater under her before she black out.

'Will!' Cornelia called out before she threw a big boulder at Irma. 'Take this!' Cornelia yelled.

Irma yawned sarcastically while putting her hand up to catch the boulder. 'Too easy,' she stated before throwing the boulder back at Cornelia like a pitcher in a baseball game. The boulder flew towards Cornelia in high speed. She doesn't had any time to deflect it, so she tried to dodge it. But she was too late, the boulder hit her, sending her hurtling towards a stall, which was destroyed upon impacted. The boulder that hit Cornelia earlier had broke into pieces, which Irma knew that she would be out cold.

'Hey! That's my friend you just took out!' Taranee said before her entire body was engulf in flames.

'I told you guys, I just wanted Simon back, but you all are just stubborn,' Irma said before she raised the ocean water from behind her and let it strike all three of them, Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt, knocking them out cold.

Hay Lin saw that Irma had disperse the water around her before she flew towards where they hid Simon. She then black out right after Irma had found Napolean and Mr Huggles. 'Why... did you... have to... this way...' Hay Lin said quietly.

Napolean and Mr Huggles was in battle stance. 'Look, water girl, we just wanted to talk to you, but you just took out your friends,' Napolean said looking at the guardians and Matt motionless on the beach.

'They were my friends, and so are you,' Irma said before she sprayed them with a jet of water at them. They were hurtling towards an abandoned building before they fell to the ground. She saw that Simon was beside her before she untied him. 'Simon, I'm glad your alright,' Irma said before giving him a hug.

'You did this for me?' Simon asked, pitying the guardians and Regents.

'Yeah, let's go and get the others before we head back,' Irma said before they got up.

_'Time for plan C girls,'_ Simon thought before they got the army, Miranda and Lia-Hin up and Irma open a fold to Bartiliate They crossed the fold, before Simon look at Will who saw what was happening. Will nodded her head, to inform him to just go, which he did.

* * *

Once the fold had closed, she got up and head towards Taranee. 'Boy, Irma seriously is pissed,' Will said before she helped Taranee up.

'Thanks Will,' Taranee said before they headed towards Matt and Hay Lin. They slowly got up with thanking Will and Taranee.

'Hey, wait, where's Cornelia?' Will asked, noticing that she was no where to be seen.

'I forgotten, she was hit by the rock too hard. She is at the destroyed stall over there,' Taranee pointed at the destroyed stall.

'We better get her out then,' Will said before she rushed towards the stall. Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt followed her to help her get Cornelia out.

Once they were beside the stall, they quickly dig through the rubble around Cornelia. 'I hope she's alright,' Will said before she finally spotted Cornelia, which was unconscious. 'Please be alright,' Will then placed the heart over Cornelia. She was checking the body of her, and with her luck she was alright. Even with the impacted, she had managed to find a way to soften the impacted.

'How is she?' Taranee asked. She saw that Will was breathing in relief, she guess that Cornelia was fine.

'Let's get her to the Silver Dragon,' Matt said before carrying her.

'Okay, but let me get Napolean and Mr Huggles,' Hay Lin said before she flew towards the Regents. She noticed that Napolean and Mr Huggles was laying on the ground, barely moving. 'Are you guys alright?' Hay Lin asked while landing beside them.

'We're fine kiddo, just bruise,' Napolean stated before getting up. Mr Huggles then got up before nodded that he was fine too.

'We better go to the Silver Dragon,' Hay Lin stated before Napolean and Mr Huggles transform back to normal. Mr Huggles climbed on Hay Lin before resting on her shoulder. She then carried Napolean before she flew towards the restaurant to discuss about the recent battle.

* * *

At the world of Bartiliate, Irma and Simon was at the cliff, looking out into the ocean. 'Did they hurt you?' Irma asked.

'No, they didn't,' Simon answered. He knew that is was true, since he willingly followed them to Heatherfield to discuss about a way to contact them when they need to know.

'Good to hear,' Irma said before resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

'I know you will,' Simon said before stroking Irma's hair. Simon look at the ring on his finger, before putting it into his pocket, not letting Irma know about his secret task. _'Sorry Irma, but they are your friends and Sarian is lying to you. All I have to do is wait for the right moment,' _Simon thought. He then look at the bracelet Irma was wearing around her left wrist. It was glowing, but it was dim. He wondered whether it could cause the evilness in Irma, if it is, he needs a way to get it off of her and find a replica of it to trick Sarian. Then Irma could go back to the way she was before and all of this would be over.

* * *

**Well, another late update. But still, I need a way to get a new chapter name. But the next one I know what to name. I would think a review would be nice, so let me know.**


	22. Cassidy Joins WITCH

**Cornelia : How come this time is me who got taken out?!**

**Me : Will you just read the disclaimer since your here!**

**Cornelia : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. You know what, if I see another... *Me putting earplugs* *Glaring at me***

**Me : Let's continue with the story... *Looking at Corny***

**Corny : Hey!**

* * *

Chapter 22 : Cassidy Joins W.I.T.C.H.

Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Napolean, Mr Huggles, Caleb, Elyon and Yan Lin was in the basement of the Silver Dragon. They were discussing about their recent battles with Irma. Will explained their battle and what had happen between them and how did Irma get Simon. But she told Elyon, Caleb and Yan Lin that Simon was plan C if their current plan fail. 'Oh my, it seems that Irma is slowly being taken over by darkness and corruption. You guardians must find a way to get her back,' Yan Lin stated.

'We need to fight fire with fire,' Hay Lin said which all of them stare at her. 'What?' Hay Lin asked.

'Well, the fact that only Irma can manipulate water, but who in this freaking world can control water other than Irma!' Cornelia stated which Hay Lin sigh.

'It was just a suggestion,' Hay Lin said innocently.

'Wait, I think I know someone who can help you girls,' Yan Lin said which they look at her.

'Well, who is it?' Taranee asked.

'Have you girls forgetten someone you met before?' Yan Lin asked, wanted the girls to remember their past encountered.

'Let me think, no clue,' Will said rubbing her head.

'The former water guardian, Cassidy,' Yan Lin stated which the girls were now dazed.

'Her? You can't be serious,' Cornelia said.

'Oh, I am serious. Unlike you, it is a good idea to ask for the former guardian for help. And Cornelia, you do remind me of Kadma,' Yan Lin said before the girls giggled.

'So, where do we find her?' Will asked.

'That, I don't know,' Yan Lin said.

'You mean you don't know where she live?' Taranee half asked half said.

'Yes, because she never tell us where she live after you girls had return us to normal,' Yan Lin said which the girls sigh.

'Now what can we do,' Elyon said.

'We head to Kandrakar,' Yan Lin suggested.

'Why we need to go there?' Cornelia asked, not understanding about why they need to head to Kandrakar.

'Because we can find Cassidy over the pool of wisdom,' Yan Lin stated.

'Pool of what?' Hay Lin said, didn't heard the last part.

'The Pool of Wisdom, I heard of before,' Elyon said which the girls nodded.

'Okay, next stop, Kandrakar,' Will said before she open a fold to Kandrakar. Will and the rest of her friends went through the fold with Yan Lin.

* * *

At Kandrakar, the girls, Elyon, Caleb, the Regents and Yan Lin was in the hall of Kandrakar. They saw that the Oracle was talking to Halinor. 'Yan Lin!' Halinor called out.

'Halinor,' Yan Lin said before hugging her former team-mate or friend.

'So, what brings you to Kandrakar?' Halinor asked before the Oracle was beside her.

'We want to find Cassidy, you see, we have a problem,' Will said.

'I know, the Oracle told me that you can't find her,' Halinor said.

'How did you know what we want to ask you?' Taranee asked.

'We know al kinds of things,' Halinor said.

'Or maybe you know that we need Cassidy to help us,' Yan Lin stated correctly, which Halinor nodded.

'Come with me, the pool will show you where she is,' the Oracle said before they all followed him to a hall with a pool in the middle. He then wave his hand over the pool before the girls and the others look at the water.

'Now to find Cassidy,' Will said before the water reveal Earth. It got closer to a house, near Heatherfield. Once inside the house, they saw that it was occupied with two poeple. One of them is an old woman and the other is a young woman. She was about the age of W.I.T.C.H., but she was different in age in a way.

'Hey, that's Cassidy,' Cornelia said

'Yeah, thanks for noticing,' Will said sarcastically.

'Where is it?' Hay Lin asked, not recognising the location.

'I'd say, it is the outskirts of Heatherfield,' Taranee stated.

'Then let's go and get her,' Will said. She then open a fold to the specific location, to where Cassidy was living.

* * *

At Bartiliate, Irma was spraying a high pressure jet of water at the dummies, slicing it in half. She was attacking the dummies out of rage and anger, because of wheat her former friends did. 'I swear, we will have our last battle together,' Irma said quietly.

Simon noticed she was alone at the field, so he took this opportunity to talk to Irma. 'Irma, relieving your stress I see,' Simon called out which caught Irma's attention.

'I'm just getting better at using my new magic, so, what are you doing here?' Irma asked before shooting fireballs at the dummies.

'Just checking on you, and I heard what you said when I was walking here,' Simon said, wanted to know what she said earlier.

'Nothing, just wondering how to end my former friends day. And we will head to Meridian for another assault, wanna come?' Irma asked which Simon had the to tell the girls.

'Maybe, if my mistress lets,' Simon stated.

'Okay, well, how about you show me some of your moves,' Irma said while pacing her right hand on her hip.

'Not today, cream puff,' Simon said with a chuckle.

'Hey! Don't call me that!' Irma said before spraying a small stream of water at Simon, soaking him a little.

'I know, that's why I like to tease you. You can never be mad at me,' Simon stated which Irma's eyes were back to it's turquoise colour.

'You know, maybe I should left you there,' Irma stated.

'Hey, I was kidding,' Simon protested which Irma giggled.

'I know, me too,' Irma said before pecking his cheek.

'Well, I better go then, see ya,' Simon said before leaving the field.

'Bye Simon,' Irma said before she faced back at the dummies. Her eyes were now black, before she began to continue her training of her magic.

_'Time to tell the girls about this,'_ Simon thought before heading to the beach near the palace. He look around for anyone before entering the cave for safety. When the coast was clear, he open a fold with the ring before crossing it.

* * *

At the outskirts of Heatherfield, Will and the rest of her friends including Yan Lin was talking to Cassidy. 'So, you're telling me that Irma has turn evil. And you want me to fight her with water?' Cassidy stated while drinking her tea.

'Can you help us get her back?' Will asked.

'I can't, I don't have any magic to control water,' Cassidy said with a sigh.

'Luckily, we know how,' Yan Lin said which all the eyes were staring her.

'How?' Taranee asked.

'We will need to head back to Kandrakar,' Yan Lin said which Will nodded. She then took out the heart and made a fold to Kandrakar.

* * *

Back at Kandrakar, W.T.C.H.,**(Minus the I of course, since Irma isn't with them.)** the Regents, Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin and Cassidy was in the hall. They noticed that the Oracle was expecting them to return. 'Ah, Cassidy, it's so good for you to return,' the Oracle said.

'So, can I get a raise?' Cassidy asked, which the rest were giggling.

'Seriously, why does Cassidy have to act like Irma,' Cornelia said with a grunt.

'That's how we always stay together Corny,' Hay Lin said which Cornelia glare at her.

'Now, back to the subject,' Will said, which the others stop arguing. 'Oracle, can Cassidy have her guardian form?' Will asked.

'That she must agree first on whether she wanted to first,' the Oracle stated while Will look at Cassidy.

'If it means bringing back the current water guardian, then count me in,' Cassidy said, almost like Irma would said.

'Please, not another Irma,' Cornelia said.

'Stop being so dramatic Corny,' Taranee said which Cornelia stared at her.

'But that is not in my powers,' the Oracle said, which Will stared at him with her eyes wide open.

'So why did we come here then!' Cornelia yelled out, but the Oracle raised his hand.

'Because the auramere is currently in the hands of the current guardian. Unless of course that the keeper of the heart can change the person wielding the power,' the Oracle explained which the girls sigh of relief.

'So why did Yan Lin bring us here then?' Will asked looking at Yan Lin.

'Because this is a two step process. Once she has the guardian form, she must head to the auramere and gain the element in her before she can be a guardian again,' Yan Lin explained.

'But since the current guardian has been corrupted, it is vital you must do it now. I can't loose the water auramere, and neither could you guardians. If we loose the water element, the other elements will be unbalance,' the Oracle stated which the girls nodded with a hint of shocked.

'Okay, here goes,' Will said before she took the heart out. 'Guardians Unite!' four orbs emerge from the heart before engulfing the girls.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

When they landed on the ground, Will look at Cassidy. 'I miss those good times,' Cassidy stated.

'Well, now you can, Guardian Unite!' Will called out again before a blue orb came out of the heart, engulfing Cassidy. She was transforming into her guardian form, unlike Irma's outfit, it was different design.  
**(Cassidy guardian outfit can be seen in Episodes during and after S is for Self)**

'Water,' Cassidy called out. When she landed, she check herself and was delighted that she was in her guardian form. 'I am so going to make sure Irma gets back,' Cassidy said.

'Cassidy, welcome to the group,' Will said before Cassidy smile at her.

'Let's head to the auramere hall for the rest of the powers,' Taranee stated before they started to head to the hall.

'You know, Corny reminds me of Kadma,' Cassidy stated which they all giggled.

'Not you too,' Cornelia said.

'What? Can't I call you Corny? Or maybe yet, Corn-dog,' Cassidy stated which the others laugh, except Cornelia.

'Now you seriously act like Irma,' Hay Lin stated.

'Well, being a water guardian means to cheer up and always be happy. Not always a grumy little miss earth guardian,' Cassidy joke, which Hay Lin giggled.

'Well, here we are,' Will said while they entered the hall of the aurameres.

Luba had raised the water auramere away from the rest of the auramere, preventing it from corrupting the others. She saw that the former water guardian, Cassidy, had returned and was in her guardian form. 'Cassidy, it's good to see you again,' Halinor called out from beside Luba.

'Hey Halinor, you still haven't change your dress I see,' Cassidy joke before they hug each other.

'Well, we better get you nearer to the auramere,' Yan Lin said which Cassidy nodded.

'Let's get this show on the road,' Cassidy said which Cornelia sigh.

'Yup, it's still our same old Cassidy,' Halinor stated with a small giggled. Cornelia just rolled her eyes, knowing that Cassidy will be her next annoyance to the group.

Cassidy look at the corrupted auramere before looking at Luba. She nodded to tell her she can do it. Cassidy then place her hands over the auramere before she tried to gain it's element. The water auramere was beginning to return to it's normal blue colour which the magic was entering Cassidy and engulfing her. The whole room was filled with light, so the rest of the girls and the others closed their eyes to block the bright light.

When the light had faded, they noticed that water auramere had return to it's normal colour, without any corruption in it. Luba then placed the auramere back into place before she examined Cassidy. 'So, how do you feel, the temporary water guardian?' Luba asked.

'Temporary?' Cassidy asked back.

'Sorry, but I forgotten to tell you this,' Yan Lin stated which Cassidy paid attention. 'If the auramere has a current wielder and it is corrupting, it knows that the former guardian will need to use the element to bring back the current guardian. Once you have save then guardian, Irma, then your powers over water will return to the auramere and Irma.' Yan Lin explained.

'So, now I must get her back?' Cassidy asked in a little sadness.

'Yeah, sorry about the whole temporary thing, but Irma is our friend, unlike her to us,' Will said.

'Well, are we going to get her back or what?' Cassidy said back in her cheery voice.

'Welcome to W.I.T.C.H., or should I say, W.C.T.H.C.. Okay, that doesn't sound awesome, how about this, W.Y.T.H.C., since your name has a Y,' Hay Lin said before writing down the initials.

'I like it, and your just like Yan Lin when we were your age,' Cassidy stated.

'Now let's head back,' Will said before transforming the guardians back to normal, even Cassidy was in her normal form.

'So, where can I stay?' Cassidy asked.

'How about the Silver Dragon?' Yan Lin and Hay Lin asked together in unison. Cassidy giggled a little before agreeing to stay with them

'Thanks guys,' Cassidy thanked them.

'Hey, asking you for help is the only way we can get Irma back,' Taranee stated before Will open a fold to the Silver Dragon basement. Elyon and Caleb went back to Meridian.

* * *

At the basement, Matt and Mr Huggles went back home while Napolean stayed back because Cornelia would be taking him back. 'This is where you will be sleeping,' Yan Lin said while showing Cassidy the bed.

'Ugh. Do you have anything like first-class bedroom?' Cassidy asked jokingly. The girls laugh at the joke, even Cornelia.

'Girls,' a voice called out from the shadows. The girls was now in battle stance, to get ready to defend themselves when they realised it was just Simon.

'Cassidy, lower your guard, it's just our inside of our enemy,' Will said, which Cassidy did as she was told.

'So, any news?' Hay Lin asked.

'Which? The good news or the bad news?' Simon said which the girls wanted to know what was so bad.

'The bad news,' they all said together.

'Well, Irma and the rest of them are going to attack Meridian. I think tomorrow,' Simon said which the girls jumped back in shocked.

'And the good news?' Taranee asked, hoping it will lighten up their mood.

'I think the bracelet Irma is wearing is making her corrupted. So, if we take it off of her wrist, then maybe, she will return back to normal. But I need a replica of it to not let my mistress know anything about it,' Simon stated which the girls look at each other.

'We have to find a way to make a replica of the bracelet,' Taranee said while looking at the drawing Hay Lin drew on the day when Irma left them.

'I think I can,' Hay Lin said.

'How? You don't even know how to make a metal bracelet,' Cornelia said.

'Trust me, I know a way,' Hay Lin said with a wink, leaving the girls looking at each other puzzled.

'I need to head back, I don't want Irma to worry about me disappearing again,' Simon said before he open a fold to Bartiliate. After he left the basement, the girls said their goodbyes before they left the basement. Hay Lin was still staying with Will, but Cassidy stayed back in the basement, curing the wrenching smell.

'How I wish I was back home,' Cassidy said before she went to sleep.

* * *

At Bartiliate, Irma had loose some of her water element magic in her, but she still can manipulate water, but not as powerful as before though. 'I guess the auramere had left me, oh well, I can't pity then,' Irma said while shooting water jets at the dummies.

Simon had returned before observing Irma current training. 'Everyday, your becoming different Irma,' Simon said quietly, not blowing his hiding spot. He wanted to get Irma back to her normal self, even it means taking his life with it.

* * *

Another attack will be happening soon. With a new temporary guardian helping out, they will have the advantage to take Irma down, and bring her back. Will they succeed? Or will they die trying? Find out next...

* * *

**So, today is my last day of updating this quick since schooling will be starting soon. So I might as well try to make as many chapters as I can. And tell me on what you think of this chapter and how feel about it, scratch that. Just review it, thanks.**


	23. Third Round

**Will : Cassidy is joining us?**

**Hay Lin : It will be so cool.**

**Cassidy : Why am I doing here again?**

**Me : To read the disclaimer.**

**Cassidy : Oh, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. I can't wait to start our first mission.**

**Cornelia : Please don't say it, please don't say it.**

**Cassidy : Then we can kick some evil butt!**

**Cornelia : Okay, she said it. *Heading out of the room***

**Me : *Roll eyes* On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 23 : Third Round

It was Monday morning, Will and the rest of the group was getting ready for school. Cassidy stayed at the Silver Dragon since she doesn't had any studying to do nor needed to go to school. But she does need to earn some money for living. 'Oh man, I hate working,' Cassidy complained while she headed upstairs. She saw that the restaurant hasn't open yet, which she took the spare time to make some breakfast.

Yan Lin saw that Cassidy was getting breakfast ready, so she went to help her out. 'Hey, Cassidy, busy cooking?' Yan Lin asked while Cassidy was busy frying the eggs.

'Yeah, kinda hungry,' Cassidy stated before putting the fried egg on a plate and headed to the table.

'The restaurant will be opening in an hour, so why don't you take your time to eat or walk around the town,' Yan Lin stated before sitting down with Cassidy.

'Sure, I would love to,' Cassidy said before eating her breakfast. She wanted to see how much did Hertherfield change since her last veiwed the placed.

At the Sheffield Institute, Will and Cornelia were having their usual history period with Mr Collins. The whole lesson was boring with the speech the teacher was giving and the notes and homework he gave, even the toughtest student would felt asleep in class.

When the recess bell rang, Taranee and Hay Lin looked for the others while **Irma** went to the K-Ship radio booth. Taranee was making sure that **Irma** didn't followed them, and noticed that she was heading to her radio booth, so she had nothing to worry about. 'C'mon Hay Lin, let's meet the others at the cafeteria,' Taranee said before they headed to the cafeteria.

Matt was sitting beside Will, who he seems to be excited about something. 'What are you so excited about?' Will asked in curiousity.

'Well, just to tell you this, there will be the battle of the bands at our school today. And we join the competition yesterday,' Matt stated, which Will gave him a kissed on the cheek, but it was a quick one to prevent any attention from the other students.

'So, when is it?' Cornelia asked.

'Next Friday, I can't wait. It said that each band must have two songs to play, so we are doing these two; The Demon In Me and The Will To Love,' Matt said which the girls gave him some cheering.

'Make sure that you don't make a fool out of yourself,' Will said with a smile.

'Well, make sure that Irma will be back by then,' Matt said.

'Irma, well, she is going to regret that she almost took me out,' Cornelia said while clenching her hand.

'Easy now, it is not like she wanted to. I think it is the bracelet she is wearing is making her like this, we need to get it off,' Will said while hitting her palm of her hand with her fist, which it was lightly.

'Speaking of bracelet, I think I better let you guys know about what I brought,' Hay Lin said before taking out a bracelet from her pocket.

'Wow, you weren't kidding when you can make a bracelet, it's almost look like Irma is wearing one,' Taranee said while looking at the details of the bracelet. It was a replica of the bracelet Irma was wearing alright. But without any dark magic in it of course, so they had no worry to put this on Irma's wrist after taking the real one away first.

'How did you do it?' Cornelia asked, wanted to try it on.

'Family secret,' Hay Lin said while putting back the bracelet back into her pocket.

'Back to the subject, so Matt, do you think that tghe real Irma will be there to announce the battle of the band. You know she is the manager of the K-Ship radio booth,' Will said.

'Well, if she doesn't get here quick, I don't think her clone will do anything good,' Matt stated which seeing her clone gave him the chills over his back.

'Why? It's the same as her, but with different way of course,' Cornelia said while looking out for **Irma**.

* * *

In Bartiliate, Irma was getting ready for their third invasion over Meridian. _'I hope I don't have to battle Elyon. She isn't involve in the incident on that day,'_ Irma thought.

Simon and Sarian was in a private room, discussing about their battle strategies. 'So, we will send two dozens men to the palace to keep the queen busy while the rest of the army will take out their guards,' Simon stated while pointing at the map of Meridian.

'Good plan, Simon. Gather the troops, and tell them that you will be in charge of the secret invasion,' Sarian stated which Simon nodded. He then left the room to find the best men to help him out. 'I will stay here and watch the battle,' Sarian said before she look at a pool.

Earlier, Simon actually convinced two dozens men to change side, and it worked. They don't want to be evil, instead, they wanted freedom. He gather them to pretend to attack the palace while telling Elyon about the battle and the weakness of the strategy. _'I hope this works, or I will not be happy to get back here,'_ Simon thought before he got his men ready to "battle" with the queen.

* * *

At Meridian, Elyon was brushing her hair in her repaired bedroom. Caleb went to interrogate their captured intruder, but without any success. He won't tell Caleb of who he works for or why. Caleb was heading towards Elyon bedroom to inform her about his failure of getting out from thhe intruder. When he had entered, he quickly informed Elyon. 'He won't say anything, so I guess we just have to wait and see what happens,' Caleb said which Elyon place her brush down.

'Not to worry, I won't let them take the thrown from me,' Elyon said which Caleb smile back.

Suddenly, an explosion had erupted. Elyon and Caleb rushed to the window to find out what was happening. There was another explosion erupted and they saw a ball of fire was being thrown by the outskirts of the village. 'Caleb, go and call the guardians. I will try to find out what is happening out there,' Elyon said.

Before she could fly out of the window, they heard some people shouting in the hall. 'What was that?' Caleb said. Then, the door blast open and Elyon got into battle stance. They daw that Simon and his men was standing by the door. They then dropped their weapons to show them that they were friendly. 'Sorry about the doors, but we have some urgent news,' Simon said while pointing at the broken doors on the floor.

'Who are those guys?' Elyon asked.

'Those are my men, they wanted to help you guys out without blowing our cover. Now, the reason I came here, Irma had loose some of her water element, but she still can control it. And I think there is a way to take her down,' Simon said which Elyon nodded.

'Hurry then, I need to send Caleb back to Earth to call the guardians,' Elyon said.

'You must make sure she is on the ground near a bush. There, I can strike behind her and pin her down while you guys try to hold her legs and hands from letting her move or use her magic to fight back,' Simon stated. 'And we must get the bracelet of her wrist and place it with a fake one,' Simon finally finished explaining when the guards entered the room.

'Elyon, are you hurt?' Raythor asked while grabbing Simon's arm.

'It's alright Raythor, they are friendly. They came here to warn me and the guardians,' Elyon said, which Raythor let Simon go and the rst of the army too. Raythor apologised to him for not understanding but he was forgiven.

'Well, Caleb, you better go,' Elyon said before opening a fold to Heatherfield.

'We need to make the battle here close to realistic,' Simon said, not letting cover being blown. 'So, let's have a friendly battle in the thrown hall,' Simon said.

'I thought you never ask,' Raythor said before they went to the hall while Elyon flew out the window into the battle.

'Be here guys, cause I think Irma will be back to normal in no time,' Elyon said while heading towards the battle in high speed.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Cassidy was rushing in and out of the kitchen because she was serving the customers. 'Oh man, this is so tiring,' Cassidy stated while heading back into the kitchen. She saw that almost all of the customer was served except for the one near the window. She headed towards him and asked on what to order.

'Can I have some dumplings and those noodles,' the figure said. He had a blonde hair, kinda short, avergare height, blue eyes and a small beared on his chin. Cassidy figured he could be the same age as Will. She saw that he brought a book with a name on it. Cassidy read his name softly, not letting the boy know, 'Stephen, cute name and handsome looking.'

Cassidy then headed into the kitchen to give the orders to the chef to cook. She was surprised on how fast that the chef cook the noodles, and how fast did they took out the dumplings out of the steamer. She then headed to Stephen table before handing him his meal. Stephen thanked her before speaking. 'Can I ask you something,' Stephen said while taking out a pair of chopsticks.

'What is it?' Cassidy asked.

'Have you seen a brunette around here, a bit shorter than me, turquise eyes and a bit tomboyish,' Stephen said, which Cassidy knew he was looking for Irma.

'No, sorry,' Cassidy said.

'Oh, okay, but can I have a chinese tea, since I read it in my menu,' Stephen said which Cassidy shook her head.

She then went back into the kitchen to take a cup of chinese tea for Stephen. 'I wonder why he wanted to look for Irma,' Cassidy asked loudly.

'Who wanted to look for her?' Will asked, which frigthen Cassidy.

'Don't ever do that again, you scared the beans in me,' Cassidy said before the group giggled.

'Who are you talking about?' Hay Lin asked.

'Him,' Cassidy pointed out to the boy sitting beside the window. 'He wanted to know where is Irma,' Cassidy stated.

'But Irma already has a boyfriend, so why did he wanted to find her then?' Will said which the girls shrug.

'Well, I better hand him his drink,' Cassidy said before she left. The others just observed the boy at the table before looking at each other.

'I wonder what he got to do with Irma,' Taranee said,

'Well, that can wait,' Yan Lin said from behind them. Thus, scaring them while falling down onto the ground. The customers was staring at them, even Cassidy and Stephen. They quickly got up and headed back into the kitchen. 'Who are those girls?' Stephen asked.

'Just friends of Irma, I think,' Cassidy said. 'Well, I better go, bye Stephen.' she then left the table and joined the others.

'Good, now that your all here,' Yan Lin said.

'What's the matter this time?' Cornelia asked, not happy about what would happen next.

'Meridian is under attack again,' Caleb said coming up from the basement.

'Caleb,' Cornelia called out before hugging him.

'Hey, Cornelia. We need all the help we can get though,' Caleb stated.

'Let me get Matt and the Regents,' Will said before she used teleportation to head to Matt while the others went down into the basement.

'Taranee, we need a battle plan,' Cornelia said.

'Why me?' Taranee asked back, not sure of why she became the leader suddenly.

Because your all smart and all, so think of a way to help defent the kingom,' Cornelia stated.

'Well, here is... er... is... I don't actually know,' Taranee said with a sigh.

'We don't have to, Simon did,' Caleb said, which the three pairs of eyes was staring at him.

'What did he say?' Cornelia asked.

'He will explained to you guys after we head to Meridian,' Caleb said. Just then, Will had returned with Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean beside her.

'What did I miss?' Will asked.

'Oh nothing, just the fact that we need to head to Meridian pronto,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Got it, Guardians Unite!' Will called out. Five orbs came out of the heart this time, engulfing the girls.

'Water.'

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

Once the girls landed on the ground, Matt and the other Regents transform later into their Regents form.

'Let's go,' Will said before opening a fold to Meridian. They all crossed the fold to Meridian to meet up with Simon for his plan.

At Meridian, they saw that Simon was fighting with Raythor, but it was an act. They then heard another explosion outside of the palace and figured it was round three. Simon noticed they had finally came, so he stop the fight with Raythor to talk to the guardians. 'I'm glad that you girls had came as fast as you can. You see, there is a way for Irma to return to normal. But she can remember all of the battle between her and you girls. So there will be a lot of apologise from her though. Anyway, the plan I wanted to tell you is get her near to the ground, near to any bush. So that I can try to attack from behind her to pin her down before me, Will and Elyon will try to take the bracelet off of her wrist and replace it with a replica. Then she will be back to normal, but hoping that she won't get loose though,' Simon stated before Hay Lin handed him the fake bracelet. 'Good, it is almost like th real thing, minus the magic part.'

'Well girls, time for round three, I just hope this is the last time we battle with her,' Will said before heading out of the palace.

'I can't wait to manipulate water again,' Cassidy said excitedly.

'Now back to our dual,' Simon said before battling with Raythor.

The guardians and Regents was hoping that Simon plan would work. They wanted Irma back to her normal self, nit the evil part. They need to do everything they can to get Irma back and defeat their new enemy, but will they succeed? Find out next.

* * *

**I hate school! With all the work I need to do, the homework, the lame history lesson( Which I hate it!) crazy maths and the freaking uncomfortable uniform! Well, at least it is my last year for the middle school. Yippy. Anyway, I really need some reviews here, thanks. I HATE WAKING UP EARLY! Okay, I'm done.  
(LOL, showing some Irma similarities here.)**


	24. A Friend In Need

**Will : Finally, we are having Irma back.**

**Irma : Yeah, no more fighting between friends, right?**

**Hay Lin : Right. But the bad news is that even the author had to stop for a while. He needed to go to school, but it will be explain at the bottom of the page.**

**Me : *Sob* Yup, I hate school. Anyway, on with the disclaimer.**

**Taranee : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Cornelia : Well, at least we can take a break.**

**Me : Thanks Corny. On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 24 : A Friend In Need

Will and the other guardians went to the battlefield to help Elyon. The Regents was keeping an eye out for Irma, to get the bracelet off of her.' There's Elyon,' Will said while pointing at the two figure moving around while attackingeach other.

'I bet Elyon is fighting Irma right now,' Hay Lin said before flying even faster than the others.

'Hey! Wait for us!' Cornelia called out before they tried to catch up to her.

'Taranee, make sure to talk through telepathy, we don't want Irma to find out our plan,' Will said which Taranee nodded.

'Watch out!' Taranee called out. Will saw a jet of water was heading straight towards her, but she managed to dodge it in time.

'Thanks Taranee,' Will said before continuing to the battle.

Elyon was shooting her light at Irma, but she kept on dodging the attack. 'You know, I don't have anything against you, so why don't you back off,' Irma said before blowing a gust of wind at Elyon.

Elyon had flew out of the way of the wind before attacking back. 'You hurt my friends, and your turning evil Irma, so we need to take you down,' Elyon said which angered Irma a little.

'I can take you down, no sweat,' Irma said, confident in taking down the queen. She then blew a gust of wind at Elyon, but it was block by a wall of stones. Irma look from where it came from and saw that the other guardians was heading straight towards her. She then sprayed a jet of water at them, but the next thing happen was the water had stopped right in front of them.

'What's wrong Irma? Can't play a fair fight?' Cornelia said from above of her.

'Look, we can help you out of this,' Hay Lin said from behind Irma. She then saw that Will and Taranee was infront of her, blocking her path.

'There's four of you, so who actually control the water I shot?' Irma asked, looking around her surrounding. She only saw five person surrounding her, Elyon, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. But when she look below her, she was shocked.

'Can't let you play with water can we?' Cassidy said while moving the water around her hands.

'Cassidy? But how?' Irma asked, realising she won't win this battle head on.

'We will explain to you if you stand down,' Taranee said.

'Or what? Your just going to put me in a cage?' Irma asked while getting ready to battle.

'Girls, get ready,' Will called out before they all got into battle stance. Will was charging her Quintessence, Cassidy prepared to spray a jet of water at her, Taranee's body was covered in flames before holding a fireball in her hands, Cornelia raised a big boulder over her head and Hay Lin made the wind to go around her. Irma can't take them all, but she still had the determination to win the fight.

'Give up Irma, you can't beat us all,' Elyon said while getting ready to shoot a beam of light at Irma.

'Well, I think it is time to bail,' Irma said before she turned invisible like Hay Lin.

'Where did she go?' Cassidy said before looking around her.

'Give me a minute,' Will said before she took the heart out. She then tried to concentratee on the heart before the light came out of it, revealing where Irma was. She was behind Cornelia, with her hands in a gun form.

'Well, that sucks,' Irma said before she sprayed a jet of water at Cornelia. The boulder she raised fell back to the ground while Hay Lin managed to catch her in time.

'Get her guys,' Will said before they headed towards Irma.

'I guess it is time to fly,' Irma said before she flew away. They were heading towards the forest, with the guardians and the queen hot on her heels. She dodged the branches Cornelia used it to block her path, fireballs and quintessence. 'My turn,' Irma said before she raised a tree off the ground and into the path of Taranee.

Luckily for her, Cornelia managed to move the tree out of the way in time before they continued to chase Irma. 'I wonder why she is running away?' Cornelia asked.

'I don't know, but I don't like it,' Taranee stated before she fire another at Irma. It hit her leg, which made her crashed into a tree. She then fell to the ground before she got up.

'That hurts,' Irma said before trying to fly away, but Hay Lin and Taranee was holding her down. But Irma had made the rocks next to her over to the two guardians. They were blocking the rocks before letting Irma go. She took the opportunity to fly away before the rest of the guardians and Elyon continued to catch her.

'Stop this Irma, you know you can't outfly us,' Will said before shooting Irma with quintessence. Irma had miss all of her attack before she made a mini tornado beside her. Cornelia flew right into the mini tornado, which she was spinning around inside the tornado. Hay Lin saw this and tried to disperse the tornado before helping Cornelia up while Cassidy tried her water to take Irma down, but she kept on dodging it. 'Can she hod still,' Cassidy complained but the others shrug.

'Are you alright?' Hay Lin asked.

'How come there is five of you?' Cornelia said, feeling dizzy from her "ride" in the tornado.

'I take that as a maybe,' Hay Lin said before carrying Cornelia with her. Taranee help Hay Lin carried Cornelia wile chasing Irma with the others.

Elyon, Cassidy and Will was closing in on Irma, but she flew even faster this time. 'Okay, that was unexpected,' Will said looking at how fast Irma could fly.

'Hay Lin! We need you to catch up to her asap!' Will called out before she took her place to carry Cornelia.

'Got it,' Hay Lin said before flying as fast as the wind. Elyon and Cassidy saw how fast can Hay Lin fly left her staring.

'Now that is one fast guardian,' Cassidy stated before helping the others.

'Taranee, can you contact Hay Lin?' Will asked.

'Yeah, let me get you guys together,' Taranee said before they all were together in telepathy.

_'Hay Lin, where are you?'_ Will asked mentally.

_'We are heading towards an open field, that almost look like those canyons,' _Hay Lin stated.

'Let's fold there,' Will said before she open a fold to the location Hay Lin mentioned.

'It is way better than flying all the way there,' Elyon said before crossing the fold with Taranee and Cornelia behind her.

* * *

Matt and the other Regents was battling the army without any problems. 'This getting boring. We better finish this,' Napolean said.

'Yeah, I need to help Will and the others,' Matt said before shooting a beam at the army.

'Well, at least I came to help,' Caleb said while having a clash with one of the army.

'Count on it,' Aldarn said while dodging the sword.

'Ha! You guys are rookie,' Julian said while using his shield to lift one of the army over him before landing behind him with a thud.

'Who say so?' Vathek said before holding two men together before hitting their heads together.

'Quit showing off and take them down,' Matt said which they quickly took out a few men in a couple of minutes.

'Hey, kiddo, I think they can handle this, let's go and help the guardians,' Napolean said while Matt shot another beam at the army.

'Okay, they can handle this while we look for the girls,' Matt said before he flew away from the battle, along with Napolean and Mr Huggles running on the ground. They headed towards the forest since the girls went through it.

* * *

The guardians and the queen had arrived at the location they think Hay Lin and Irma would crossed. 'I don't see anything but just brown colour ground and not a single tree,' Cornelia complained.

'Look!' Elyon called out while pointing at the two figure flying towards them.

'Still can't see anything,' Cassidy said sarcastically.

'You know, your starting to irritate me Cassidy,' Cornelia said with a grunt.

'No problem,' Cassidy said back.

'At least they don't argue as much as Irma did,' Taranee said with a slight giggled.

'Here they come,' Will said before Cornelia raised a wall, to block Irma's path.

Irma saw a wall blocking her, so she stop right before the wall. She saw the guardians and Elyon was surrounding her. 'Look Irma, we just want to talk,' Elyon said.

'No way! I'm getting out of here,' Irma said before she flew up to get over the wall, but she was grab by a vein from below before pulling her back down. She was trying to get it off before landing on the ground. She dried the vein until it was brittle before flying away.

'No way she is going away this time,' Will said before they chased her again.

'Will, we need to get her back to the forest,' Taranee said, reminding her about their plan.

'We need a way to get her there though,' Will said while they kept on chasing Irma.

'How about we block her path and we make her fly back there?' Cassidy suggested which the girls look at each other.

'You know, that is a good plan,' Will said before she, Elyon and Cassidy flew to one direction while the others kept on chasing Irma.

Irma noticed that Will, Cassidy and Elyon wasn't chasing her, bbut she kept on flying away. 'Where are those three,' Irma said before dodging a tree which Cornelia raised up from the ground.

'Right in front of you,' Cassidy said which Irma stopped. She look behind her and saw that Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin wasn't chasing her anymore, so she took the chance to escape. Unknown to her, that was what the girls wanted her to do, head back to the forest.

'Now let's get her back,' Will said before they chased Irma to the forest.

'Man, will they ever give up,' Irma said before dodging the fireballs Taranee was shooting and water jets Cassidy was spraying.

* * *

Matt and the Regents was still in the forest. 'Where are they?' Matt asked while landing beside Napolean to check on the ground. They found a pile of rocks which was moved recently and a tree that was uprooted. They look at the direction of the girls headed and figure they would come back, so they waited for them. 'I hope I'm right,' Matt said while leaning against a tree.

* * *

Irma just flew over the wall Cornelia had made. They were getting tired from the flying but they had to catch up to Irma in order to get her back to normal. 'Man, does she ever get tired?' Cornelia complained after flying over the wall.

'We have to get her, no matter what,' Will said before they nodded, much to Cornelia tiredness.

They were on Irma's tail before they saw the forest coming up ahead. _'Finally, I hope the Regents and Simon is ready to take her down,'_ Will said mentally.

_'Yeah, or all of this is for nothing,'_ Taranee said before they entered the forest with the others flying over the branches and trees.

'I haven't been this tired for a long time,' Cassidy said.

'Me neither, except for a long time part. But still, I'm getting tired,' Cornelia said while complaining.

'You seriously remind me of Kadma a lot,' Cassidy stated with a giggle. Cornelia rolled her eyes out of annoyance before catching up with the others.

Matt and the Regents heard the guardian were heading towards them and figured that Irma would be coming straight to him. 'Now in three,' Matt started to count down on the moment he caught Irma. 'Two,' Matt saw Irma in view from above the trees before he got ready to catch her leg. He also saw that Simon was getting ready to help them since Raythor had stopped with their duel. 'One,' Matt said before grabbing Irma's leg.

'Whoa!' Irma cried out before landing on the ground. Matt and Napolean held her arms while Mr Huggles held her legs. But Irma was struggling to get loose from their grasp.

'Let me go!' Irma yelled before the guardians and Elyon had finally arrived. Cassidy, Taranee and Hay Lin quickly held Irma's legs while Cornelia tried to hold her wrist with the bracelet on it.

'Hurry before she get loose,' Will said which Simon nodded. He then got out from the bushed before sitting beside Irma.

'Simon, what are you doing!' Irma said while trying to get loose.

'Helping you,' Simon said before he, Will and Elyon tried to remove the bracelet with the hearts. The bracelet slowly slip out of Irma's wrist but Irma was still corrupted. 'We need to use the heart to get her back to normal,' Simon said which Elyon and Will look at each other and nodded. They placed their hearts over Irma's chest before the heart of Aquariat joined the other two hearts. The three hearts began to remove the darkness in her, and she started to stop struggling against the grasp of her friends.

The heart began to glow brightly which all of the girls and boys closed their eyes from the bright light. When the light had faded, they quickly open their eyes and saw that Irma eyes was closed. The Regents and the other guardians had stopped holding Irma down since she had stopped struggling. Simon then slip back on the fake bracelet on Irma's wrist before nodding to them it was done.

The girls was happy that it was over, that Irma had been freed from corruption, but it wasn't for Cassidy, since she would need to transform back to normal soon. Luckily for her, she can only be back to normal after they headed back to Kandrakar, so she still in her guardian form. 'It's over Irma,' Simon said while stroking her hair.

When Irma's eyes began to slowly open, they were her eyes turquoise colour instead of black, filled with darkness. When she look around, she saw that her friends was happy. 'Guys? What just happen?' Irma asked while getting up into a sitting position.

'You didn't remember?' Will asked.

'I did remember all of the battle we face, but I want to know what happen before I black out,' Irma said which the girls understood what she meant.

'We took out the darkness inside you. Now your back to normal,' Will said before she gave Irma a hug. The others did the same as Will and they were happy that Irma had return back to normal.

'We better head back to the battle, let's leave them here,' Will said before they nodded and followed her towards the battle, leaving Irma and Simon alone beside the tree.

'Thanks Simon, but how did you know?' Irma asked.

'The bracelet you wore was giving you darkness, thus making you joining the dark side,' Simon explained which Irma look at the fake bracelet.

'So, is this the real one?' Irma asked while pointing at the bracelet.

'Yes, but you need to act like you hated your friends when we got back,' Simon stated which Irma nodded.

'Maybe is could be fun,' Irma said before getting up.

'I'm just happy that you'er back to your old self,' Simon said.

'Me too,' Irma said before she gave Simon a kissed. They were happy that it would be over soon, with Irma back to her normal self.

* * *

The battle was won by the Meridian's army, the guardians, the Regents and the queen, the enemy had fled and Simon and Irma, not wanting to blow their cover, had return to Bartiliate to tell their mistress about the failure. But Simon was happy that Irma was back to normal. He left his men at the palace for their own protection. 'Let's go,' Simon said before they headed towards Irma room.

'Yeah, I can't wait for this to be over,' Irma said while running beside Simon. She noticed that she was still in her guardians form, but not her usual colour, but she doesn't want Sarian to know about what had happen, so she doesn't care.

Sarian was furious that the battle was a failure for the third time. 'I guess it is time to take those guardians out,' Sarian stated before leaving the room in anger.

* * *

At Kandrakar, Will and the others explained about their successful mission. Cassidy was back to normal with the auramere being not corrupted. The Oracle was pleased that the water guardian wasn't corrupted anymore. The girls was happy that Cassidy had helped them out before Will had open a fold to her house before they left.

They were in the basement of the Silver Dragon, happy about Simon's plan worked out. 'Well, it's getting late, see ya guys,' Taranee said before she left with Cornelia.

Will also said goodbye to Hay Lin before heading home. Her mom had return from her field trip so Hay Lin doesn't need to sleep with her anymore. 'Yup, everything will be back to normal,' Will said while looking at the sky.

* * *

**Well, I have a bad news. This will be the last chapter I would be typing in my crazy update of two to four chapters a day. But don't worry, if I have a chance, I will update as soon as possible, hoping it could be twice a week since Saturday and Sunday I'm free. So tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks. ;)  
See you soon, and showing some Irma similarities since I hated school a lot, with all of the waking up early, the boring lessons and lastly the crazy homework. Okay, I'm done.**


	25. The Next Strike

**Sorry for the late update. With the school life, and the exam, I won't be updating wuite often these days, but I will try to finish this story as fast as possible. Well, here it is...**

* * *

**Irma : Back to the good side, finally.**

**Cornelia : Here we go again, another argument will start soon.**

**Me : Shut up and read the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : *Grunt* storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Irma : Stop being so grumpy, Corny.**

**Cornelia : I am not grumpy! And don't call me that!**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 25 : The Next Strike

Simon and Irma was in the dining hall, having their meal. 'You think they will forgive me?' Irma asked Simon.

'They should, cause you were being controlled by the bracelet,' Simon said, making Irma smile a little.

'You just know how to make a girl happy,' Irma said before pecking his cheek.

'I know, I have the charm with girls,' Simon said with a wink.

'Yeah right...' Irma said while playfully hitting Simon on the shoulder.

'I'm kidding,' Simon said before they laugh together.

'Let's head outside, I'm kinda bored,' Irma said before exitting the dining hall. Simon then followed her out the hall and onto the field. He noticed that Irma was waiting by the tree, staring at the dummies. Simon then stand beside her before Irma shoot a fireball at the dummy.

It hit the dummy square on the chest, which it blew up into pieces. 'Nice hit, Irma,' Simon said, which made Irma smile.

'You know that you say that to please me only,' Irma said with a smirk, knowing that Simon saw that he always watch her trained with her new magic.

'I know, but that wasn't the real you,' Simon said before Irma held his arm.

'Let's head to the cliff, it always calms me down,' Irma said, before dragging him with her towards the cliff.

'Maybe later, I got to get into the palace to find out what Sarian will strike next,' Simon said which Irma sigh.

'Fine, you better hurry up then,' Irma said before Simon entered the palace.

He quickly headed to the meeting hall, eavesdropping on what would they do next. He heard three voices coming out from the room, which he recognised all of the voices. It was a discussion between Sarian, Lia-Hin and Miranda of their next strike on the guardians.

'So, Miranda, you will try to find a way to glue their wings, thus giving us some air time, while you Lia-Hin, you will take out two of the guardians with Miranda and Simon,' Sarian stated which they nodded.

'What about you, my mistress?' Miranda asked.

'I will try to take out two of the guardians with the help of my new friend, the water guardian. Then the heart of Kandrakar will be mine,' Sarian said while clenching her hand, like closing something between it.

'Then, the Infinite Dimension will be ours,' Lia-Hin said before they smirk.

Simon heard what were they doing next. He was worried about the others, so he had to warn the others tonight. But before he left, he heard some more discussion in the hall.

'We will head to one place call Mount Thanos,' Sarian stated.

'When will we strike?' Miranda asked.

'Tomorrow, before we seal their fate,' Sarian said while getting up.

Simon heard that Sarian was about to exit the hall, so he quickly left the place before finding a spot to hide. Just as he was hiding, he heard that the door had just open, which Sarian exitted the hall, followed with Lia-Hin and Miranda. He waited until they were nowhere to be seen or heard before getting out of his hiding place. _'I got to warn the girls,'_ Simon thought before exitted the palace, to tell Irma about the plan Sarian and her allies had made.

Once outside, he noticed that Irma was still practicing her air and fire combo. He quickly stand beside her before telling her about the plan. 'Irma, we need to tell the others,' Simon said after explaining to Irma about the plan.

'I will stay, you just go and tell them tonight,' Irma said, worried of her friends.

Simon nodded before headed to the cliff with Irma which he promised he would spend time with her over there. He hoped that no one noticed he was eavesdropping on the enemy door while they discussed earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Heatherfield, Mr Lair was busy investigating about who attack him a few days ago. He was at Will's apartment, wanted to know what Will was doing on that day. He was facing the door to the Vandom's place before he knock on the door. Susan answered the door and was surprised that Mr Lair had arrived at her doorstep. 'Mrs Vandom, can we talk with your daughter?' Mr Lair asked.

'What's wrong? What did my daughter did this time?' Susan asked, remembering the last time they visited their home.  
**(From episode C is for Changes. Now lets continue the story...)**

'I can't tell you about it, Mrs Vandom. But can I speak with Will,' Mr Lair asked, changing back the subject.

'Let me get her,' Susan said before she let Mr Lair into her apartment. She then knock on Will's bedroom door. 'Will, Mr Lair is here, wanting to talk to you,' Susan said.

Will then open the door before looking into the living room. She saw that Irma's dad was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. 'What have I done now,' Will asked, knowing of what had happened to him.

'I don't know, but I think you better go and talk to him before it gets complicated,' Susan stated before Will headed towards the living room.

Mr Lair saw that Will was now facing him, so he began to question her. 'Will, can you please tell me where have you been on the day where someone attack me,' Mr Lair asked.

'I was at Elyon's place,' Will answered, knowing that it was a partial truth.

'Do you have any enemies?' Mr Lair asked, surprising her with the question.

'No,' Will answered, which was a lie.

'And does the others know where were you?' Mr Lair asked for the last time.

'Yes, we always hang out together,' Will said, wanted to get this over.

'I also wanted to know why someone wanted to frame you girls,' Mr Lair asked, making Will tense up.

'Can I get a cup of water first before continuing, I'm kinda thirsty,' Will said, which Mr Lair shook his head. Will then headed into the bathroom, in a normal way.

Once inside the bathroom, she quickly locked the door before headed to the window. Once she open the window, she took out the heart. 'Guardian... Er... Me... Unite!' Will called out before transforming into her guardian form. 'I so need to remember on what to call first,' Will said before flying out the window and towards the Silver Dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taranee and Cornelia was at Matt's house, helping out the band, Wreck 55. Matt and Nigel was getting their guitar set. 'Okay, guys, let's do The Demon In Me first,' Matt said before they started the rehearse. As the song started to play, Taranee turn her recorder on, which Matt insisted that she brought it along.

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly,  
Didn't want to be stuck on the ground,  
I wanted just soar across the sky,  
But something was holding me down._

_What had me cower in fear?  
What was it I couldn't see?  
The answer near, but so unclear,  
I was fighting the demon in me._

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
The battle weird, over all that I feared,  
I was fighting the demon in me._

_He fell on me when I was weak,  
Made me feel so lazy and dumb,  
He talked to me deep in my sleep,  
My mind and my soul overcome._

_I started to just let him win,  
I decided to just let it be,  
It was up to me not to give in,  
I was trapped by the demon in me._

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin,  
I was trapped by the demon in me._

_Asked myself, what did I want?  
Kick back or just go for broke?  
My dreams continued to haunt,  
I'd get close – then the demon said choke._

_Somehow you gotta step up,  
Stop buying excuses for free,  
So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space,  
And rocked the demon…_

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
I recovered my spark, got free of the dark,  
And I rocked, the demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
I rocked, the demon ïn me…  
_**(I'm not sure whether is this the correct one, I did some research though. Just need some review here, now on with the story...)**

As they finish off the song, Taranee stopped the recording and hand it to Matt and the others to listen. They then listen their play while Cornelia check her watch. 'Taranee, I better head to the Silver Dragon, I promised Hay Lin that I will help her with some dress she was making,' Cornelia said as she headed out the garage.

'Well, I will meet you there later, bye,' Taranee said before she joined the boys. They all listen to the music the band had just played.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin was finishing putting the final touches on the dress she made for Cornelia and Irma. Since Irma wasn't with them, she made Cornelia's dress first. 'She should be here any moment now,' Hay Lin said softly while checking on with the dress. It was a red colour dress, with a gold colour man made gold on both of the sleeves, to make it more stunning. And a beautiful flower was put on at the side, beside the right sleeve. Hay Lin was happy about the dress she made for Cornelia, even though it took her three days to make it. As she was getting a drink from all of the worked, the back door was knocking.

'Coming!' Hay Lin called out as she was rushing up the stairs. Just as she opened the door to expect Cornelia was waiting for trying on the dress, she instead was seeing the guardian Will. 'Will, what are you doing here?' Hay Lin asked as Will walked into the restaurant.

'No time to explain, get the others here, quick,' Will said as they both headed back down into the basement.

'Got it,' Hay Lin said as she took out her phone and dialled Taranee number. Right after the third ring, she answered the called.

'Hello,' Taranee said.

'Taranee, 911 at the Silver Dragon, get here now. And if you have the chance, bring Matt as well,' Hay Lin said before she heard another knock on the back door. She figured it could be Cornelia, so she told Taranee to hurry up before heading back up the stairs. Will stayed in the basement, not wanting to frighten the cooks and the waiters, since she was in her guardian form.

As Hay Lin answered the door, she noticed an anxious Cornelia standing there. 'So, did you finish the dress yet?' Cornelia asked in excitement.

'Sorry Corny, but we have a situation,' Hay Lin said as Cornelia walked into the placed.

'What kind of situation? Did you mess up the dress? Or is it the wrong colour?' Cornelia asked as they headed into the basement.

'Worse, Irma's dad just question me at my place,' Will said, which Cornelia stared at her.

'What are we going to do? We can't just go to jail, I'm too pretty to go there,' Cornelia said as Will rolled her eyes.

'I don't know, but we need to find a way to clear our names before it will go even worse,' Will said.

'Well, we may try to tell Mr Lair about us being guardians,' Hay Lin suggested.

'We can't. We don't want to freak both Irma and Mr Lair,' Will said, which left them in a tight spot.

'Let's wait for Taranee, she can figure this out,' Cornelia said.

Then, the back door was being knock again. Hay Lin then rushed to answer it while Will transform back into her normal form. Just as she was sitting down on the bed, Hay Lin was walking down the stairs with Taranee and Matt following her.

'Okay, what is going on here. My band need to rehearse before the battle,' Matt complained.

'Matt, this is serious, Irma's dad just ask me about what I was doing when he was attack on that day,' Will said, thus shocking everybody.

'We need to find a way to get out of this,' Taranee said, which the others nodded.

'But how? We can't just tell Mr Lair about us, and we can't tell him lies either,' Cornelia said, which left them in a disappointed mood.

'All we have to do now is to hide and wait for Irma to come back, so that she might get the chance to explain to her dad,' Will said.

'But aren't you worried that they will search for you girl? I mean, you just escaped an interrogation with Mr Lair earlier,' Matt said, which Will just remembered about her break-out.

'I totally forgotten about it, now I seriously got to hide,' Will said in a worried tone.

'Calm down Will, it might work out soon,' Taranee said, trying to calm their leader.

'Alright, I will try to calm down. But I hope we can get Irma to explain everything to her dad about us not attacking him but another person,' Will said, which the girls and Matt breath in another disappointment.

As they were sitting down on the bed, a fold was open right in front of them. Will got out the heart while Matt got into battle stance. But they stand down as Simon appeared from the fold. 'Girls, I have news, there will be another attack on you girls,' Simon said, which the girls let their current subject out and concentrated on defeating their new enemy.

'When, and where,' Will said.

'At Mount Thanos, tomorrow evening,' Simon said, which Taranee and Hay Lin wrote down the date and placed.

'Thanks for telling us, Simon,' Cornelia said.

'Tell Irma we say hi as well,' Will said.

'I will,' Simon said as he was about to head back.

'Wait,' Hay Lin cried out, which Simon stopped at his tracks before facing back at them.

'What's the matter?' Simon asked.

'Can you give her this? I made it for her,' Hay Lin said as she handed Simon a parcel.

'I will, see ya later, girls,' Simon said as he crossed the fold back to Bartiliate.

'Well then, let's get ready for our next battle,' Will said while facing them.

'Great, that means we can get to see her again,' Matt said.

'You seem to be excited about seeing her again,' Cornelia said.

'That's because she is the manager of the radio station, and the place we are playing needed her to be in the radio booth, to broadcast the music we are playing,' Matt explained.

'I get it, I get it,' Cornelia said, which made Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Let's head back home,' Taranee said as she was checking her watch.

'Good idea, I could use the rest,' Cornelia said as she left the basement with Taranee.

'Hay Lin, can I stay here? I'm kinda scared of seeing Mr Lair right now,' Will said, which surprised Hay Lin and Matt.

'Sure, you can sleep with me in my bedroom,' Hay Lin said, which Will thanked her.

'Well, so long girls, I better continue on rehearsing our current song,' Matt said as he left the basement.

'I better tell my mom I will be sleeping with a friend of mine, since I don't want her to tell Mr Lair of where I am right now,' Will said as she took out her phone and dialled her mom's number. Then she heard her mom had picked up the called and started to tell her about the "sleepover" at her friend's place, carefully not pronouncing which one. She was relief that her mom wasn't upset of her, but was somehow confused as how did she managed to escape the police when she was in the bathroom.

'My mom say it is okay for me to sleep at your place, and we better get enough rest for the upcoming battle,' Will said as they exited the basement.

'I wonder how is Irma doing right now,' Hay Lin said, as she was thinking of her best friend.

* * *

Irma was having her dinner with Simon and Sarian. 'Irma, I have some news for you and Simon,' Sarian said as they finished off their meal.

'What kind of news?' Irma asked, which she knew about it since Simon had told her when they were staring out into the ocean when they were on the cliff. But she played the clueless part, not letting Sarian knew about them which they were with the good side.

'We are going to attack those former friends of your at Mount Thanos tomorrow evening,' Sarian said, which Simon and Irma look at each other. 'Would you care to help me?' she asked as they both look back at Sarian.

'Yeah, I can't wait to take down Corny,' Irma said in her evil way, which she was actually playing around with her being evil.

'Good to hear, then you better get some rest before practicing another round outside,' Sarian said as Irma nodded. She then left the dining hall with Simon before they headed to their rooms.

On their way up the stairs, Irma stopped walking. 'We better find a way to stop her,' Irma said.

'We will, Irma, we will,' Simon said as they continued to head to their rooms.

'Simon, are you keeping something else from me?' Irma asked, noticing that Simon was day dreaming.

'Huh? Oh, nothing, just wondering about the battle tomorrow,' Simon said, which he was actually lying.

'Okay, goodnight,' Irma said as she entered her room.

'You too,' Simon said before continuing to his room. On his way there, he was thinking about whether he should tell Irma more about himself. 'If only there is a way,' Simon said softly while entering his room.

* * *

**Well, there we go, the long awaited chapter. Sorry it took me this long to update this chapter, not having much time to turn my laptop on with the studies for the most important year of my life. Anyway, I will like to get some reviews and comments from the readers, thanks. ;)**


	26. Final Preparation

**Me : I better hurry up with my next chapter.**

**Irma : Why? Can't slow down.**

**Me : Nope, I just like to type fast, but now for the disclaimer, Snoopy Pants.**

**Irma : storyLover58 does not own WI.T.C.H.. And what did you just called me?!**

**Me : Nothing, now on with the story.**

**Irma : I thought you just called me Snoopy Pants, is it true?!**

**Me : Wow, look at the time, I better continue with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 26 : Final Preparation

Will and Hay Lin was getting up from their sleep. 'Boy, that was a good sleep,' Will said as she got up.

'Will, would you want to stay for some breakfast?' Hay Lin asked while checking her closet.

'I would love to. I always wanted to have Chinese food for breakfast,' Will said while rubbing her stomach like she was very hungry.

They then headed to the bathroom to clean up. They were brushing their teeth and combing their hair before they got into their normal clothes. Will was wearing her pink sweater with blue jeans and white sneakers. Hay Lin was wearing her yellow with pink t-shirt and her blue shorts.  
**(It's their usual clothes that always appear in most episodes.)**

They then headed into the dining area to have their breakfast. Yan Lin noticed them and headed into the kitchen to grab some meal for them. Hay Lin was just looking at her cellphone, which made Will curious. 'What's wrong Hay Lin?' Will asked.

'Nothing, just wondering who to call,' Hay Lin said as she put her phone back into her pocket.

'Don't call anyone, the police can track your phone call,' Yan Lin said as she was putting some dishes for the girls.

'You mean that the police tracked down our call?' Will asked in surprised and worried tone.

'Yes, didn't you watch those police shows on television?' Yan Lin asked which Will rubbed her head.

'Well, not really,' Will said.

'The police can always track down on the person who called, but since you did call last night, I think they will be on to you girls,' Yan Lin said, as Hay Lin and Will look at each other.

'What can we do?' Will asked.

'Just pretent you didn't know about this, then you ca try to find a way to escape the police while trying to head to Meridian, or Mount Thanos,' Yan Lin said, which surprised the girls.

'How did you know where we are going, grandma?' Hay Lin asked.

'My secret, but you can find out sooner or later,' Yan Lin said with a smile.

'Okay grandma,' Hay Lin said as she took a bread from the plate before eating it. 'Yumn, red bean paste filled bread,' Hay Lin said as she took another bite out of her bread.

'We better hurry, we need to head to school early to help Matt and his band,' Will said as she check her watch.

They then hurried finished their breakfast before leaving the restaurant. As they exited the place, they had a feeling they were being watch, but they ignored it and continued their way to the school. On their way there, they bump into Stephen. 'Oops, sorry about that,' Will said as she walked pass him.

'Don't worry, are you friends of a certain brunette?' Stephen asked.

'Who are we talking about?' Hay Lin asked, which caught his attention.

'Well, she has turquiose eyes, her favourite colour is blue, and she always likes to prank people,' Stephen described about Irma quite well, to Will.

'Well, we are her friends, why?' Will asked back.

'Just wondering where is she,' Stephen asked, while they started to head to school together.

'Well, she is kinda busy. But when we do see her, we will tell you about it,' Hay Lin said as they approached the school.

'Sure, that will be fine,' he said as they entered the school compound.

'Well, see ya...' Will said, leaving him to tell them his name.

'Stephen, see ya girls,' he said as he headed into the building. Will and Hay Lin then headed into the building while thinking how did Irma met him. 'I have a feeling that Corny will ask Irma a lot about her being with him,' Will said as they headed into the music room.

They saw that Matt and his mates were getting their instruments ready for another rehearsal. 'Matt, I brought the recorder you ask me to bring,' Will said as she took out the same recorder as yesterday.

'Great, then we can start our rehearsal,' Matt said as he took up his guitar. 'Okay guys, from the top,' Matt said as the others nodded. Just as they were about to start, Taranee entered the room, with someone unexpected followed her, Stephen. 'Hey guys,' Taranee said as she stood beside the other girls.

'Hey Taranee, Stephen,' Matt and the others said. Taranee then gave Nigel a smile before she took out her recording camera out.

'Okay, what are you doing here Stephen?' Will asked, being curious.

'I'm their new second drummer and their helper, which I help them with their instruments and gears,' Stephen said as he took a seat nearby.

'Now, let our rehearsal begin,' Matt said as they started to play The Will To Love.

_So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No._

_Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection._

_Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…_

_I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh…_

_I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt.  
For perfection._

_Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…_

_Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove…  
She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love._

_And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
She is just the Will… the Will to love.  
The Will to love… The Will to love… Oh…  
The Wïll to love…_

After they finished with their song, which left Will in her dreamy way, she and Taranee stopped recording and played back their music. Matt and his band members were pleased that they had perfected their play. 'We are totally ready for our battle,' Matt said while giving Nigel and Joel a high five.**  
(The fourth member of Wreck 55, which played the electric piano, I don't actually know his name. Please tell me...)**

'You guys are sure one heck of a band,' Stephen said as he kept the drumsticks.

'You have no idea,' Matt said as Will kept the recorder back into her bag. They then heard the school bell signalling the start of their classes.

'Well, there goes our first class,' Will said as she and Hay Lin exited the room, while dragging Taranee from Nigel to their class.

'Dude, do any of you know a girl which has turquiose eyes and brown hair?' Stephen asked the band.

'Nope,' Joel said.

'I think so, but not sure,' Nigel said as he headed out the music room, followed by Joel.

'I think I do,' Matt said, which lighten up Stephen mood.

'Great, can you tell me where I can see her?' Stephen asked.

'Why?'

'Cause she sends me mail every week,' Stephen said as he took out one of his mail from his back pocket and handed it to Matt to see the mail. When he look inside, it was empty. 'And I also took out the letter, it is between me and her only, sorry man,' Stephen said as Matt handed him back his mail.

'As I was saying, you can see her, but not today, she's not here,' Matt said, thus leaving Stephen in a disappointed mood. 'But don't worry, I will tell her about you,' Matt said as he headed to the door.

'Okay man, see you then,' Stephen said as Matt left the place. 'I forgot her name and why didn't I ask them her name, for crying out loud,' Stephen said softly while exitting the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was practicing her magic with destroying some dummies and aiming at the trees nearby. She was actually getting better, with being much more accurate and more powerful, but she doesn't want any of those, not to hurt her friends. Just as she was about to get some rest, she felt someone was behind her. Just as she turn around, she was relief that it was only Simon who was carrying a tray of drinks for her and himself. 'So, been working hard, lately?' Simon asked, which Irma then took her drink.

'You bet, but this whole training thing got me so tired,' Irma said as she sat down on the ground before Simon sat beside her.

'We need to be careful, I don't want them to know about our secret,' Simon said, which Irma nodded.

'You got that right, and we better not hurt our friends, I can't bear to battle with them again,' Irma said, trying to forget what had happened in the past.

'I won't, and so are you,' Simon said as he kissed Irma on her cheek.

'Simon, about yesterday, I know you have been keeping secrets from me,' Irma said, which made Simon looking down.

'Your right, I should tell you about it,' Simon said.

'Then shoot, we don't have all time you know. And we will be leaving this evening,' Irma said while looking at her wrist, like she was reading her watch.

'Irma, you should know, that I lied about my auntie,' Simon said, which shocked Irma a bit.

'Go on,' Irma said in encouragement, while trying not to show a bit of anger to him.

'Well, I don't have any family actually. My parents died when I was little, and I was raised by Sarian. She gave me some of her powers to heal people and to defend myself, but I won't be evil like her,' Simon confessed which Irma was starting to show a little anger but Simon knew that she wasn't angry at him for lying to her earlier, but for not telling her about the whole truth earlier.

'Simon, I think I can forgive you about it,' Irma said in a sad tone, which made Simon brighten up.

'I know you will, that is why I like about you,' Simon said as Irma giggled.

'Well, back to training,' Irma said as she got up and resume her practised Simon then left her alone and headed into the palace to put away the tray.

Sarian, Lia-Hin and Miranda was doing their final preparations for their final battle with the four guardians. 'Well, that was easy to do,' Miranda said as she transform into her human form.

'Don't underestimate the guardians, Miranda,' Sarian warned her. 'They might look as though they are weak without the water guardian, they are as strong when they are together,' Sarian explained.

'So, what you're saying that we should separate them?' Lia-Hin said, as he was catching on with their mistress plan.

'Exactly, and with them having some allies, why not bring some backup, a huge backup,' Sarian said as they faced the army, almost two footballs field long.

What they didn't know was that Simon eavesdropping again. _'Not if I have say so myself,'_ Simon thought as he left the placed. He then rushed out of the palace, carefully not letting the guards seeing him running towards his usual folding spot.

He hurried into the cave, looking behind him to make sure no one was following him. He then used the Mage's Ring to open a fold to Meridian, to tell Elyon about the army and what need to be done. Just as he left, Irma wondered what had Sarian had planed for her friends. She was getting a little worried but she had to make sure her ally won't know anything about her secret.

* * *

In Meridian, Elyon and Caleb was in the garden. 'You know, those flowers could use some watering,' Elyon said as Caleb watered the flowers.

'Now that's taken care of, how about getting some lunch, I'm starving,' Caleb said as Elyon giggled upon hearing Caleb's stomach growling.

'Okay, okay, we can have our lunch,' Elyon said as they headed back into the palace.

Just as they entered the dining hall, they were surprised that the table was already set with food. Caleb was staring at the pile of food on the table, with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Elyon noticed this and started to giggle silently. 'Are you drooling, Caleb?' Elyon asked him in a teasing voiced.

'What? No, of course not,' Caleb said as he wipe away his drool. Elyon then headed to her chair with Caleb heading to his.

They then started to have their meal, with Caleb getting anxious of what to take first. Just as he was about to start to eat, the doors was fling open and Raythor was walking towards them. 'My queen, you have a visitor at your throne room, would you care to call him here?' Raythor asked.

'Yes, Raythor call him here so we can have a chat,' Elyon said as Raythor exited the hall. Caleb then continued to eat his lunch. Just as he was about to bite his food, someone was walking towards them.

'Hey guys,' Simon said, which Caleb put down his meal.

'Hey Simon, so, what brings you here?' Elyon asked.

'Just wanted to tell you about the next battle with my ally and the guardians, they will try to bring their entire army to battle the Regents of Earth,' Simon explained as he sat down.

'So, you're telling me that I should bring my army as well?' Elyon asked, looking at Caleb who was about to eat.

'Exactly, but we must not let them know that your army and yourself, along with Caleb, had helped them,' Simon said, which Elyon nodded in understanding what he meant.

'You got it, thanks for telling us,' Elyon said as Simon gave her a smile before he exited the hall. Caleb was now having his lunch, in peace. 'You know what Caleb, I think we should help them out,' Elyon said as Caleb gave her a node.

'I mean, the Regents can't handle them, so when shall we deploy our troops?' Elyon asked Caleb, who was still having his meal.

'How about when they need our help,' Caleb suggested.

'I don't think so, besides, I have a feeling they will need our help, a lot,' Elyon said as she got up. 'We better make our preparations for the battle,' she said as Caleb nodded. They then left the hall, getting all of their army and guards together.

* * *

At the school, Will and the girls, along with Matt, was having their meal. 'I think we need to get ready for our battle with them this evening,' Will said as she took out a sandwich from her lunch bag.

'Good, then we will make some final preparations for the battle, with me and the other Regents helping out,' Matt said as he was playing around the mystery meat.

'Well then, I just hope that everything works out in the end,' Will said as the girls nodded. Their next battle could be tough, with battling a wielder of two hearts, and with another heart from Irma and Lia-Hin, they wondered how would they defeated the enemy. They hope Irma won't overuse her powers against them, not wanting to injure anyone.

* * *

**Well, this is the second chapter of the day, hope you got my drift. But since I got school, I might only update it once a week or once a fortnight. Well, enough of that, I really need some reviews here and the previous chapter.**


	27. The Final Battle

**Cornelia : Okay, when are you going to finish this story?**

**Me : Soon, so for the disclaimer...**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., and can you answer me.**

**Me : Now with the story...**

**Cornelia : Hey! What about my question!**

* * *

Chapter 27 : The Final Battle

At the Sheffield Institude, the girls and Matt was just leaving the building since they finished their last period. They were heading to the Silver Dragon to discuss their battle plan to take down their enemy. 'So, I and Cornelia will try to take the wielder, Hay Lin and Taranee will distract Lia-Hin and Miranda, Matt, you will try to pretend to fight with Irma, without making any suspicion between you two, got it?' Will said, in her leadership way.

'Got it,' they all said together in unison. They then entered the restaurant as they greeted Yan Lin on their way to the basement. 'Now here is what we will try to do...' Will then explained about her battle strategy to the rest of the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the world of Bartiliate, Irma noticed that Simon had disappeared from the palace and figured he would be talking to Will and the others right now. 'I wonder when he will get back here,' Irma asked to no one practically. As was on cue, a fold was open nearby on the field where Irma was standing, then Simon had appeared from the fold with a worried look on his face. Irma noticed this and figured it could be bad, or maybe worsted 'What's wrong Simon?' Irma asked in worried voiced.

'Nothing, just went to speak with Elyon about the battle coming,' Simon explained, which made Irma calm down for a while.

'Why did you went there anyway?' Irma asked in curious.

'Just to tell her to get prepare if anything gone wrong during the battle,' Simon said.

'Great, then we will have no problem taking Sarian down, along with Simon and Miranda,' Irma said in excitement.

'Don't get your hopes up Irma, they must remain in the shadows to hide from the view to prevent anything bad happen to the others,' Simon explained.

'What makes you said that?' Irma asked in worried, again.

'Because Sarian and her allies didn't know about Elyon and her army would be coming to help out, so they need to hide first. Unless of course, they can't handle it,' Simon said, which Irma understood.

'So, your telling me that Elyon and her army will be spectators of our battle, unless we need them?' Irma asked.

'If you put it that way, yes,' Simon said.

'Swell, now Cornelia wouldn't let this go down easier now,' Irma said sarcastically.

'Hey, don't be like that, I bet they can handle it,' Simon said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Sure they can, I hope,' Irma said.

* * *

Time passes by quite slowly. Will and the other girls were telling their parents about their "sleepover" at Hay Lin's place, while Matt went to get Napolean and Mr Huggles for the upcoming battle. Will was the first to arrive at the restaurant, followed by Taranee. They then headed down into the basement, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. 'Do you think we can win this battle?' Hay Lin asked.

'Don't be like that, I'm sure we can,' Will said as they heard the basement door being open again. They noticed it was Matt and the rest of the Regents.

'What is so important that woke me up from my catnap,' Napolean complained.

'We are having a final battle, so gear up,' Will said as the door open to reveal Cornelia, as she was the final one to arrive at the place.

'Everybody's here, good,' Will said as she took out the heart. 'Now for the this, Guardians Unite!' Will called out as four coloured orbs emerged from the heart and surrounded the four girls. They then transform into their guardian form before they called out their elements.

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

'Quintessence.'

They then landed on the ground before Matt let Mr Huggles off of his shoulder. They then transformed into their Regents form, which Matt transform into his Shagon form, and Mr Huggles into his Khor form. 'Now to Mount. Thanos,' Will said as she open a fold over there. They all then crossed the fold, for their final, big battle.

* * *

At Bartiliate, Sarian, Lia-Hin and Miranda was getting ready to cross the fold with the army. Irma and Simon had arrived at arrived at the hall, noticing they would bring the army together, which Irma would need to find a way to worry about her friends as not to reveal their suspicions. 'Now, it is time we end their fate,' Sarian said as she open a fold to Mount Thanos. They then crossed the fold, followed by the army as they headed to the mountain, which where Nerissa used to be held before she escaped.

* * *

In Meridian, Elyon, Caleb, Raythor and Vathek was looking down at the army. 'It's time we go,' Elyon said as she open a fold, but nearby the mountain, to avoid being spotted by the army. They then crossed the fold, followed by the army to the mountain.

* * *

Will and the rest of the group was waiting inside the cave if the mountain, as another fold was open right outside the cave. Will then got up to check it out, followed by the others. As they were outside the cave, the noticed that their enemy had arrived at the mountain, with Simon and Irma right beside each other. They noticed that the couple won't be happy about the upcoming battle, but they need to end it right now. 'So, here it all ends, guardians,' Sarian said as she walked forwards a few steps.

'You got that right,' Will said as she charged her lightning up.

'It's too bad you guardians will be the one to lose,' she said as she raised her hand.

'We won't lose to anyone today,' Cornelia said as she raised some boulders around her.

'And so would we,' Lia-Hin said as he got ready.

'Let get this over,' Will and Sarian said together as they strike each other with Quintessence.

_'Wait, she got quintessence?!'_ Irma thought in surprised as well as Will.

_'No wonder Irma doesn't have Quintessence,'_ Taranee thought as she was dodging Lia-Hin's attacked.

The Regents was busy fighting off the army which came out from behind them. 'Where did they come from!' Matt called out as he shot a beam at them, which sent some of them flying for cover.

'No clue, my boy, but I guess we need to take them down first,' Napolean said as he tossed a boulder at them.

* * *

Elyon noticed the battle had started. She then asked Caleb to check it out. 'I will bring two guards with me, in case they spotted me,' Caleb said as two of the guard followed him to the battle.

'Be careful, Caleb,' Elyon said as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

The battle between the good side and the bad side was epic. Will and Hay Lin was fighting off Irma and Sarian instead of Cornelia, as she was helping Taranee to fight off Miranda and Lia-Hin. 'This is going to look bad,' Cornelia cried out.

'You got that right,' Taranee stated as she noticed that Simon had somehow hid himself from the battle.

'I hope that Will's got a plan,' Cornelia said as she raised a wall to block Lia-Hin's attacked.

'I doubt she will,' Taranee said as she noticed that Will was dodging the lightning from Sarian.

Will and Hay Lin was fighting off the the two wielders. But one of them wasn't fighting at them with forced, but strong enough to slightly hurt them. 'Give up, guardians! Your outmatch,' Sarian called out as she shot another lightning at her. Will managed to dodged it in time, which it almost strike her head.

'We will never give up for the good side,' Will called out as she strike back.

Hay Lin and Irma was "battling" each other while having a small chat. 'Irma, how was the dress I gave you,' Hay Lin asked as she dodged a fireball from Irma.

'I like it, thanks,' Irma said as she tried to disperse the wind around her.

'You can wear it during the upcoming battle of the bands,' Hay Lin informed her as she dodged a rock.

'Wait, what?' Irma asked in surprised as she wasn't informed about the upcoming competition.

'The battle of the bands. Wreck 55 joined the battle, and you will be the informer for the battle,' Hay Lin explained as they continued to battle each other.

'Sweet! I cant believe I will be the informer,' Irma said excitedly as she sprayed a jet of water at Hay Lin.

'I;m glad you like it, but let's get out of sight as our next plan will be commencing soon,' Hay Lin said as Irma nodded. Hay Lin then flew away, which made Irma chased her over the mountains, out of sight from the battle.

* * *

Caleb was watching the battle from the shadows. 'Good, they still can handle the battle here,' Caleb said as he look through the binoculars Elyon gave it to him earlier. Suddenly, he heard some rustling nearby and figured it was one of the enemy. He then drew out his sword as well as the two guards. But they were relief as it was Simon who appeared from the bushes.

'Caleb, good thing you're here, get Elyon and the rest of the army to the battle on my signal. Because I have a feeling they will be needing it sooner than I though,' Simon explained.

'What makes you said that?' Caleb asked.

'Because I noticed that Will was getting tired battling Sarian,' Simon explained.

'Not good,' Caled stated as he was about to head back to the others.

'Wait, there's more, Hay Lin and Irma just went over the mountain to hide, so tell Elyon to meet up with them as soon as possible,' Simon explained as Caleb nodded.

'What about you?' Caleb asked.

'I will try to stay out of view if I can,' Simon said as he headed back to the shadows.

'Well, time to head back,' Caleb said as they headed back to the rest of the army.

* * *

Hay Lin and Irma was having a talk about the upcoming battle of the bands. 'I hope Wreck 55 win this battle,' Hay Lin said.

'They will,' Irma said firmly.

'Oh, I almost forgotten about something,' Hay Lin said, which made Irma curious.

'About what?' Irma asked.

'I kinda forgotten his name, but do you by chance to expect someone coming to find you?' Hay Lin asked, which made Irma puzzled,

'Who are we talking about?' Irma asked.

'This guys looks older than you by a year old, have a blonde hair, blue eyes, and he said he wanted to meet you as soon as possible,' Hay Lin described as it made Irma trying to figure who was Hay Lin was talking about.

'I think I will meet him better,' Irma said while rubbing the back of her head.

Then, they heard an explosion at the other side of the mountain. 'What was that!' Irma cried out as she headed over the mountain to check it out. Hay Lin followed behind, wondering what was all the explosion was about.

As they reached the top, they saw that Matt and the rest of the Regents was down, as well as Taranee and Cornelia. They noticed Will was hiding behind a boulder, from Sarian. Irma was getting worried, as well as Hay Lin. 'What can I do to help them out?' Irma asked looking at Hay Lin.

'Well, you can try to find a place to hide first,' a voice came from behind them. Irma and Hay Lin spun around and noticed that Elyon was behind them.

'Elyon,' they both said together as they gave her a hug.

'Good timing Elyon,' Irma said as they pulled out of the hug.

'And guess who's here too,' Elyon said as she pointed behind her. It was Simon, which Irma then quickly gave him a hug.

'You sly sneaker,' Irma said as she playfully hit his arm.

'Hey, at least they can have some backup,' Simon said as they noticed that Caleb and Raythor was helping Taranee and Cornelia. Vathek and the army was helping the Regents as well.

'Now I better help Will,' Elyon said as she flew away, towards Sarian.

'Now for me to head back into the battle,' Hay Lin said as she flew away, joining the battle.

Irma was happy that Simon went to Meridian to tell Elyon about the battle, and tried to get her helped for the battle. 'Thanks for calling them,' Irma said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Don't thank me yet, the battle is still on,' Simon said, which Irma nodded.

'Well, I better head towards Cornelia and Taranee battle, I can't wait to soak Cornelia's hair,' Irma said, as she was giggling a bit at the sight of her hair being wet and all frizy.

'Then let's go,' Simon said as Irma flew into the battle.

* * *

_The battle between the two sides was tough. The good side was battling with the bad side, as both side doesn't seem to give up. With three hearts on each side, the battle would be judge on planing. Who will win, only the next chapter can tell you._

* * *

**Well, there you go readers, now let the reviewing begin. This story will have a sad moment though, as it would be in the next chapter. But don't worry, it won't be any one of the girls. And I will try to quickly get another chapter up and running, or reading. ;)**


	28. An Unexpected Sacrificed

**Hay Lin : Wow, our biggest battle, cool.**

**Me : Okay, enough of that, now for the disclaimer.**

**Hay Lin : Okay, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., like the previous chapters.**

**Me : Now let our story continue...**

* * *

Chapter 28 : An Unexpected Sacrificed

Irma then battled with Cornelia, as she was spraying jets of water at her. 'Irma, could you at least lower your attack for a while...' Cornelia called out as she was having some trouble dodging her attack.

'Sorry Corny, but I couldn't help it,' Irma said as she stopped for a while before continuing her attack.

'Now it's my turn,' Cornelia said as she raised a wall around her, protecting her from the water.

'Hey, no fair!' Irma cried out as she sprayed a jhet of high pressure water at the wall, thus slicing it. She managed to cut open a hole, but she noticed that Cornelia had disappeared from her hiding spot.

'For you maybe,' Cornelia called out as Irma spun around as she noticed that Cornelia was above her.

'Nice move, Corny. But not good enough,' Irma said as a ball of water was above Cornelia's head.

'Don't you dare, Irma,' Cornelia warned her.

'Try me,' Irma said with a smirk as she flick her fingers. Then water splased onto Cornelia, which soak her instantly.

'My hair!' Cornelia complained as Irma tried to hold her laughter, at the sight of Cornelia's hair being all frizy.

'Look, Cornelia, you can worry about your hair later, but I seriously need some help here!' Taranee called out as she was dodging a web.

'You are so going to regret this Irma,' Cornelia said as she went to help Taranee.

'Whatever,' Irma said as she crossed her hands.

* * *

Will was dodging Sarian attack as she was striking back. 'You know you can't defeat me,' Sarian said as she shoot another attack at Will.

'Who says we need to defeat you,' Will answered as she narrowly dodged another strike.

'You're trying my patience guardian,' Sarian said.

'Too bad,' Will said as she strike another bolt at Sarian, thus hitting her arm. She held her arm, but she kept on striking Will.

'You're going to pay for that!' Sarian cried out as she strike another bolt.

'I am so making sure that I won't do that again,' Will said softly as another bolt flew by her head, missing it in inches.

* * *

The Regents and the army was fighting off the enemy army. 'This is getting easier,' Matt said as he shot another bolt at the army.

'You said it, my boy,' Napolean said as he punch one of the army.

'Can you guys handle this while I help Will out?' Matt asked as Napolean dodged the attack.

'Sure, go ahead,' Napolean answered.

'Thanks,' Matt then flew towards Will as Napolean and Mr Huggles battled the army.

Hay Lin was dodging the attack from Lia-Hin. 'You know, this is getting annoying,' Hay Lin complained as she conjured up a tornado, as it was heading towards Lia-Hin.

'You think this small tornado will stop me, no chance,' Lia-Hin called out as he dodged the tornado. But he stopped at his tracks as Elyon made a bubble around him.

'Who says that I need to stop you, I was distracting you,' Hay Lin said as she gave Elyon a high five.

'One down,' Elyon said as they headed towards Miranda.

* * *

Irma noticed that Matt was helping Will out, which she then look back at Taranee and Cornelia who was fighting off with Miranda. 'They can handle it,' Irma said as she noticed that Elyon and Hay LIn was heading towards them. Elyon then made a bubble around Miranda, thus capturing her.

'Thanks Elyon,' Cornelia said.

'No problem, now for our last one,' Elyon said as she went to help Will out, followed by the rest of the group, except for Irma, as she was looking for Simon.

Wil and Matt was battling Sarian in the sky. Will was striking lightning bolt while Matt fired bolts at her, but Sarian had made a barrier around her. 'I'm starting to get tired of your ignorance,' Sarian said in anger.

'Well, that what makes us so hard to fight with,' Will said as she fired another bolt at her.

'Hey Will, need some help,' Elyon called out, which made Will happier.

'Yeah, we need to try to get through the barrier around her,' Will said as the rest of the group nodded. They then attack together simultaneously while trying to avoid getting struck by the lightning bolt from Sarian.

Irma was searching for Simon. She figured he could be inside the cave, so she went in to check it out. In the cave, she flew around the dimly lit up cave and she spotted a figure in the shadows. She figured it could be Simon, so she went to check it out. 'Simon, is that you?' Irma called out.

'Were you looking for me?' Simon asked as he walked out of the shadow.

'Simon, the others had taken down the others and is now fighting off with Sarian,' Irma explained.

'Great, that means everything will be over sooner,' Simon said excitedly.

'But still, I can't believe that Sarian can be this powerful,' Irma said worriedly.

'Don't worry, I'm sure that they can handle this,' Simon said, as Irma had lighten up. As they were about to have their moment, an explosion was heard from outside the cave.

'What was that!' Irma cried out as they both went towards the entrance of the cave. They were shocked at the sight of their fallen friends, laying motionless on the ground. 'What happen here?' Irma asked as she noticed that Sarian was facing Will.

* * *

**When Irma went to look for Simon.**

Will and the rest of the gang was about to break the barrier around Sarian. 'I think it's working guys,' Will called out as she strike another bolt at her.

'Good, now I can get back hurriedly and try to rehearse for the upcoming battle of the bands,' Matt said as he kept on shooting a beam at Sarian.

'That is ENOUGH!' Sarian yelled as a shockwave was transmitted from her, which knock them out of the sky and sending them hurtling towards the ground. It even knock the other Regents off their feet and into a wall, and making Lia-Hin's bubble to burst, except for Miranda.

Will had landed onto the ground, hard, as well as the others. She noticed that Sarian was above her, and she also noticed that Irma and Simon was at the cave entrance. 'You can never defeat me,' Sarian stated as she landed right in front of Will.

'Goodbye, guardian,' Sarian said as she charged up her lightning bolt. As she was about to let it go, she was struck by a jet of water and sending her flying towards the tree. Will noticed that Irma had attack her, thus making Sarian even angrier.

Irma had struck Sarian, to try to protect Will as she was in deep trouble. 'Simon, go and help Will, I will deal with her,' Irma said as Simon nodded.

Irma then flew towards Sarian while Simon laid beside Will, helping her getting up. 'You alright?' Simon asked.

'Yeah, I've been better,' Will said as she noticed that Cornelia and Taranee was laying on the ground, motionless. 'We better get them up,' Will said as she headed towards Cornelia while Simon help Taranee to wake up.

Taranee was regaining her conciousness and noticed that Simon was beside her. 'My head hurts,' Taranee complained as she rub her head.

'But in other words, you're fine,' Simon stated as he noticed that Cornelia had woken up too. He then noticed that Hay Lin and Elyon was walking towards them.

'Hey guys, have you seen Irma anywhere?' Hay Lin asked.

'She is fighting with Sarian right now,' Simon said.

'We need to help them now!' Will cried out as she got up a little too fast, which she then whinched in pain from the fall she had taken.

'Whoa, hold up, you girls just land onto the ground pretty hard,' Simon said as he noticed that Matt was holding his arm.

'He's right Will, let Irma deal with her, we can't be any help to her if we go in like this,' Matt said, agreeing with Simon.

'We can't let her fight with that person! She's too powerful!' Will said as she was trying to get up.

'Easy now Will, let me heal you first,' Cornelia said as she laid her hand over Will's shoulder.

'Alright, I will rest first,' Will said, calmly sitting back down.

'Now let see how the battle is right now,' Elyon said as she made a projector from the heart.

'Wow, nice,' Cornelia commented.

'Let's watch as I heal one of you girls,' Simon said as he was healing Matt's arm.

* * *

Irma and Sarian was now fighting each other. 'I gave you power over the other three elements! And this is how you repay me!' Sarian cried out as she dodged another fireball from Irma.

'It's not the power that I wanted, but I want to head back home, together with my friends!' Irma called out as she combined fire with air, thus making a swirl fire heading straight towards Sarian.

'But you betrayed me! Why!' Sarian asked loudly as she was dodging the attack.

'Isn't it obvious, you're the bad guy, and also, you lied to me!' Irma called out as she tossed a boulder at her.

'But how did you figure it out that it wasn't your friends!'

'Easy, if you ever ask what I do whenever I have freetime at the palace, I went to look at the pool you showed to me earlier and I noticed that the real person who attack my dad was Lia-Hin and Miranda! Along with the other two of your captain of the army,' Irma explained as she noticed Sarian shocked face.

'I should have taken you down when I have the chance,' Sarian said as she shot another bolt of lightning at her.

'With you having two hearts, one of it which was a duplicate of the heart of Aquariat, I guess I can say you are so going down!' Irma called out as she sprayed a jet of water at her.

'But you will suffer for betraying me!' Sarian cried out as she dodged the attack and raised the pole.

'What are you doing?' Irma asked, wondering why in the world did she asked in the middle of a fight.

'Taking back the powers I gave you,' Sarian stated as Irma was beginning to feel some pain over her entire body.

'This can't be good,' Irma said as she landed onto the ground slowly. She then felt that the other elements was coming out from her and towards Sarian's pole.

'We can become the most powerful beings in the universe, but I guess you will never be with me,' Sarian said as Irma guardian's clothes returned to it's original colour.

Irma then noticed that she was back to her normal guardian outfit colour, and she also loose the other three elements in her. But she didn't care of those things as she still had the power to control water and held the heart of Aquariat. But she was exhausted from the experienced from taking the magic out from her. She noticed that Sarian was charging her attack at her, with a smirk on her face. 'Now to rid one of the guardian,' she said as she let her attack go.

Irma was watching the attack, helpless as she was too tired to get up. She wanted to close her eyes, but she can't as the next thing happened was unexpected. Simon took the shot instead of her as everything went slow around Irma. When Simon landed on the ground, Irma quickly head beside him. 'Why did you do that?' Irma asked while looking at the blow on Simon's chest.

'I... don't want... to see... you get... hurt,' Simon said while laying on his back.

'But you sacrificed, for me,' Irma said as tears was beginning to form around her eyes.

'That's... because I... can't stand... seeing you... like me...' Simon stated as Irma was tearing up.

'Oh Simon...' Irma said as she hug Simon. Tears was know rolling down her cheeks as she felt that Simon was now having trouble to breath with the blow on his chest.

'Pity he took it instead of you, but still,' Sarian said as Irma spun around to notice that Sarian was beginning to strike again.

* * *

**Well, that was a little hard to come up. I was figuring a way for making Irma meet Stephen, and I figure loosing one of the characters was the only choice I have. I know, it was kinda sad to see a character being lose, but still, it's a battle. Anyway, on with the those reviews. Let me know what you think... ;)**


	29. A Lose One

**Irma : Wait, what did you do to him!**

**Me : Erm... can you read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., and answer me.**

**Me : Can you read the story, which it can be explain to you later.**

**Irma : As if, now why did you have to make me miserable.**

**Me : Let's continue with the story...**

**Irma : Hey! I wasn't done yet! I wanted to know... (Me : "Clossing my ears with ear-plugs")**

* * *

Chapter 29 : A Lose One

Irma was holding Simon while trying to cover him from another strike from Sarian pole. 'Goodbye, my friend,' she said as she let her charge go. As if she was expecting the attack, nothing happened. When she open her eyes, she noticed that she was inside a barrier and figured it was Elyon. And she was right, she noticed that Elyon was making the barrier around Irma and Simon while flying above them. 'You guys alright?' Elyon asked.

'Simon's not,' Irma answered while looking at him.

'Then we better take her down right now,' Will stated as she and the rest of the gang got ready to strike at Sarian.

'No! She's mine!' Irma cried out as she faced her. The others were shocked at the sudden anger from Irma as she started to form a giant water ball around her.

'What are you going to do, throw water at me?' Sarian stated.

'As the matter of fact,' Irma then tossed the water at her, which splased onto her, soaking her instantly.

'Now for my turn,' Sarian said as she throws fireballs at her. Irma had made a wall of water in front of her as she strike back at Sarian.

Will and and the others was watching, worriedly. 'We need to help her,' Hay Lin said.

'I know, but look at Simon,' Will said, pointing at the Simon motionless body.

'Let's see what's wrong,' Cornelia said as she landed beside Simon, followed by the others as they landed around him.

'Oh my...' Taranee said at the sight of the blow on Simon's chest.

'No wonder Irma was so pissed off,' Will stated as Cornelia tried to heal Simon.

* * *

Irma was dodging every attack Sarian was striking, while she attacked back if she got the chance. 'You still don't get it, you can never defeat me!' Sarian yelled as she threw a fireball at Irma as she dodged it.

'We'll see about it,' Irma said as she sprayed another jet of water at her. Sarian had dodged the water and tried to strike back, but she noticed that Irma had disappeared. She then look around her, figuring out where she could be. 'Looking for me,' Irma said, which made Sarian look above her.

'How did you get up there that fast,' Sarian asked, surprised at how fast Irma flew above her.

'My secret, and now,' Irma then created a big ball of water above her before tossing it towards Sarian. It hit her, thus soaking her instantly.

'You will regret this!' Sarian yelled as she threw a ball of fire at Irma. But it just got put out by the water which Irma then sprayed a jet of water at her, thus sending her towards the ground.

'No, you will regret hurting my friends!' Irma yelled as she slowly froze Sarian from her feet and encasing her body.

'I won't be defeated this easaly!' Sarian cried out as the water around began to freeze up as well.

'You will,' Irma said as she landed beside her, looking at the Sarian, trap inside the ice. Irma then bend down to take the heart of Bartiliate from her before taking the heart to the others. She then handed it to Elyon before laying beside Simon.

'How is he?' Will whispered to Cornelia.

'Not good, I can't seem to heal him and he is getting weaker,' Cornelia stated as Irma was shivering.

'I think it is best we leave them,' Will stated, which they all nodded as they left Irma and Simon alone together.

When they left, Irma held Simon's hand. 'Can you heal yourself?' Irma asked.

'No... I can't...' Simon answered, struggling to breath.

'What can I do to help you...' Irma asked as she trailed away her voiced.

'The heart... maybe it... can heal me...' Simon said, which Irma nodded.

'Which one, Simon,' Irma asked, noticing that there were about five hearts on view.

'The one... the pole...' Simon then pointed at the pole Elyon was carrying, which was the heart of Bartiliate.

'Okay, I'll be right back,' Irma said as she got up. She then faced Elyon before asking her to hand her the pole as she wanted to save Simon. Elyon then hand her the pole before Irma hurriedly headed back towards Simon.

'Here Simon,' Irma said as she gave Simon the heart. But, unfortunately, the heart didn't glow as Irma began to tear up.

'Well... that suck...' Simon stated sarcastically as Irma giggled between her sobs.

'Don't speak Simon, there's got to be a way to save you,' Irma said as she placed her hand on Simon's cheek.

'Irma...' Simon said.

'Yes, Simon,' Irma said, wanting to know what he wanted to tell her.

'I love... you...' Simon said as his took in his final breath. Irma then started to cry as she laid on Simon's chest.

'Me too, Simon,' Irma said as Elyon laid beside her.

'Irma, there's a way to help him...' Elyon stated, which made Irma cheered up a little.

'How?' Irma asked.

'But he must stay on this world, to heal this world and he must be the wielder of the heart of this world,' Elyon stated, which Irma sigh.

'If it means saving him, then do it,' Irma said as she placed the heart beside Simon. She then placed his hand above the pole before Elyon palced the heart of Meridian over the pole, which lit it up.

Irma noticed that the pole began to lit up as she cover her eyes from the light. As the light fadded, she open her eyes. She noticed that Simon was beginning to breath again and before she knew it, his eyes began to open. Irma then gave him a hug, which Simon hug her back. 'I though I almost lost you,' Irma said.

'I know, but I also heard what Elyon said also,' Simon stated before looking at her.

'You know what to do,' Elyon said as Simon nodded.

'Well, I better get back to Bartiliate to heal the world, before I can't heal my injuries,' Simon said as he slowly got up, which surprised Irma as how he got up that easy.

'Wait, can I do one last thing with you first?' Irma asked as Simon faced her.

'Shoot,' Simon said.

'Erm... This is a little private between me and him, so you don't mind...' Irma said as her voiced trailed off.

'Yeah, sure,' Will said as she open a fold. She and the rest of the group, along with the Regents crossed the foold before it closes.

'See ya Irma,' Elyon said as she open a fold back to Meridian. She and the rest of the army crossed the fold back to Meridian as well as Caleb, Raythor and Vathek.

When Irma and Simon was alone, she faced him in a sad look. 'Simon, I'm going to miss you,' Irma said.

'Me too Irma, me too,' Simon as he placed his fingers under Irma's chin before raising her head up, which made her look at him face-to-face. He then gave her a kissed as they hug each other. Irma was tearing up as well, as she let herself being kissed.

As they pulled out of the kiss, Simon then open a fold to Bartiliate before facing Irma. 'Well, see ya Irma,' Simon as he crossed the fold.

'Bye, Simon...' Irma said as stood there for a few minutes, looking at the spot where the fold was before.

Irma then open a fold to Kandrakar, knowing that the Oracle would want Sarian in prison for the crimes she committed 'Well, I better get this over with,' Irma said as she lift the ice without any problems through the fold as she was now in Kandrakar. She noticed that Luba and Halinor was in the hall, along with the Oracle. 'Here you go Oracle,' Irma said as she laid the ice on the ground.

'Good work, guardian,' the Oracle said before he claps his hand before the ice disappeared from thin air in front of Irma.

'I would never get used to that,' Irma said as she open a fold to Heatherfield.

'Thanks for handing her to us, Irma,' Halinor said as Irma gave her a smile before she crossed the fold.

* * *

At the Silver Dragon, Will was pacing up and down as she and the rest of the group was waiting for Irma. As they noticed a fold was open, they figured it could be Irma. And they were right as Irma appeared from the fold. 'Where have you been, Irma?' Cornelia asked.

'I was sending a special package to the Oracle,' Irma said as Will transform Irma back to normal. She was relief that it was over as she laid on the bed in the basement. 'It is good to be back to normal,' Irma said.

'Well, not quite Irma,' Will said, which made Irma hopes down.

'What's the matter?' Irma asked as she got up into a sitting position.

'Well, you see, your dad had asked me yesterday about my whereabouts,' Will explained.

'Let me guess, my dad was interrogating you,' Irma said.

'Yeah, but now, I don't feel safe around the neighbourhood,' Hay Lin said.

'Hay Lin's right, I have a feeling that somebody was watching us,' Taranee stated.

'And now, we are completely worried that they will find out about our secret whenever there is trouble,' Will said.

'Well, that sounds worst than I expected,' Irma said as she noticed that she need to head back home.

'So, can you convince your dad that we are innocent?' Cornelia asked.

'I'll try, it won't be easy,' Irma said as she exited the basement.

'Well girls, I think we better get ready for bed,' Will said as they they took out their sleeping bags.

'I hope Irma can convince her dad that it wasn't us who attack him,' Taranee stated as she took out her pyjamas.

'If she avoid telling her dad the big secret of us,' Cornelia said, as the others glare at her.

'We will know about it tomorrow, but right now, lets get some sleep,' Will said as she got into her sleeping bag.

'You're right, besides, what's the worse it could happen,' Cornelia said as Hay Lin and Taranee glare at her. 'What?' Cornelia asked out of innocence.

'You actually jinxed it,' Hay Lin stated as she got into her sleeping bag.

'Thanks a lot Corny,' Taranee said as she went into her sleeping bag.

'What did I say?' Cornelia asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was heading into the house through the back door to avoid being detected from her parents and brother as she she tip-toed towards her bedroom since her family was still asleep. Once she was outside her bedroom door, she slowly open the door and headed into the bedroom. She noticed that her clone was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. 'Good thing you're just a clone.' Irma said as she absorb her clone back into the heart. She realised that the absorbing her clone had made a bright light in her bedroom as she heard her parents door opened.

Irma's bedroom door swung open to reveal a sleepy Tom. 'What's going on here Irma' he asked out of annoyance.

'Dad, can I ask you something,' Irma began.

'Hurry, I got to go back to sleep,' Tom said as he lean against the doorway.

'Are you sure that my friends was involve with that attack?' Irma asked, which surprised Tom.

'Irma, I don't want to talk about it,' Tom said.

'But dad, this is really important,' Irma said as Tom glare at in a way that could shut a gangster up.

'Irma, those friends of yours aren't your actual friends, they are hiding something from me and I will try to find out what is it,' Tom said as Irma started to get worried.

'Dad, they are innocent, they were at the mall with at that time,' Irma explained.

'We are not discussing about his anymore, young lady. And go back to bed,' Tom said.

'Dad...' Irma wanted to protest, but Tom glare at her not to.

'Irma, go back to bed and don't you ever bring this up again,' Tom said as he leave the bedroom.

'Well, there goes my plan,' Irma said gloomy as she climb onto her bed. 'I better find another way to convince my dad that they are innocent,' Irma said before she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that goes another chapter. Give me your regards on this chapter as I would try to finish up this story as fast as possible. But since I haven't said this before in this story, I would like to thank on Lexvan and VampireWater98 for your reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter as this story will end soon.**


	30. Name's Cleared

**Cornelia : Okay, so now we're wanted by the police.**

**Me : Just read the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : That's better, now on with thee story...**

**Cornelia ; Can you hurry with this story, I so need a rest from those things**

* * *

Chapter 30 : Name's Cleared

The next morning, Irma woken up by the alarm on her clock. She read it and it says 7.08 am. She then got up of her bed before stretching. She then headed to the bathroom to wash up as she heard her dad waking up. She still wondered how to clear her friends name without telling her dad about their secret. Once in the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with water before looking her own reflection in the mirror. She then look at the heart around her neck and wondered about it. _'If I can make a clone of myself, maybe...'_ Irma then had an idea on how to clear the names of her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, Will and Taranee had woken up from their sleep. They noticed that it was 7.11 am before heading up the stairs to wash up. 'Do you think that Irma had convince her dad about us being innocent?' Will asked as she headed to the bathroom.

'Don't know, but let me try to contact her,' Taranee stated as she tried to contact Irma through telepathy.

_'Irma, are you there?'_ Taranee called out as Will entered the bathroom.

_'Yeah, what's the matter,'_ Irma asked.

_'We were wondering, have you try convincing your dad yet?'_

_'No, but I have an idea, meet me at the radio booth later,'_ Irma stated as Taranee wondered what kind of idea did she had.

_'Okay, I'll the others about it,' _with that, Taranee cut the contact as Will had exited the bathroom.

'Well, how it go?' Will asked.

'Well, let's just say that it didn't work,' Taranee stated.

'I knew it won't work, what now?' Will stated as they saw Cornelia was walking towards them.

'Hey guys, is the bathroom empty?' Cornelia asked as she noticed that the bathroom door was open.

'Morning Cornelia, nope, I don't think so,' Will said as they heard a door was being closed from upstairs.

'Well then, I better head inside before somebody else does,' Cornelia said as she entered the bathroom before closing door, locking it.

'On with our subject, Irma told me that she has a plan on another way to clear our names,' Taranee stated as Will was looking much more confused right now.

'Whoa, hold up, you mean that Irma has a plan? When did she ever have a plan on these thing?' Will asked as Taranee shrug.

'Don't know, but she told us to meet her at the radio booth at Sheffield school,' Taranee said as Hay Lin appeared from behind Will.

'Hey guys, what were you talking about?' Hay Lin asked as Will look at her.

'About our innocence, but something tells me that this idea of Irma would be bad,' Will said as Cornelia hadn't exited the bathroom.

'We will never know if we won't let her explain first,' Hay Lin said as she knock on the door. 'Corny! When are you coming out of there?' Hay Lin yelled through the door as she heard some water splasing around.

'In a minute,' Cornelia answered from inside the bathroom.

'Man, how I wish that Irma made a remark about her right now,' Will said with a giggled.

'I heard that!' Cornelia yelled from the bathroom.

'Then hurry up, some of us need to go really bad!' Hay Lin called out as she was jumping around.

'Alright!' Cornelia yelled as she exited the bathroom as Hay Lin quickly got into the bathroom.

'Man, you have been in there longer than Irma,' Will joked.

'Whatever, let's go to school before we're late,' Cornelia said as she headed back to the basement as Taranee look at Will.

* * *

At the school, Irma arrived early as she was the manager of the radio, K-Ship. She headed towards the doors to the radio station before putting her books on the table. She then turn the switch on as Martin entered the place. 'Morning, my sweet cupcake,' Martin said as Irma glare at her.

'Martin, don't you ever call me that,' Irma warned him as she took her seat. 'And where's Mitchell?' Irma asked, wondering where she was.

'She's in the bathroom, she will be here in a minute,' Martin stated as he went to his seat.

'Well, time to get this show on the road,' Irma said as she turn the air button on. 'Gooood morning Sheffield! Lair on the air here! The upcoming Battle of the Bands is near, so let's cheer for band, Wreck 55, during the battle! And here is a little something to lay on some coolness,' Irma said, while rapping a little, as she turn the music on as it was playing Wreck 55's music called The Demon In Me as Taranee handed it to her earlier.

'So, being the informer for the competition is cool,' Martin commented as Irma smiled.

'Yeah, but I would like someone to be there with me,' Irma said as she look up to the ceiling, wonering of who would be with her. 'Erm... Martin,' Irma then spoke up suddenly.

'What's wrong?' Martin asked.

'Can you exit the radio station, I wanted to be alone for a while,' Irma stated as Martin nodded his head.

'Alright, bye Irma,' Martin said as he exited the place.

'Now that he's gone, I better get this over with,' Irma said as she held the heart as a blue light was emited from the heart, consuming the whole room.

When the light had fadded, Irma noticed that she had made four copies of her friends. 'Great, phase one complete, time for phase two,' Irma stated as she heard the doors opened to reveal her real four friends.

'Irma, what are you doing?' Will asked insurprised on seeing copies of themselves.

'Let me tell you about my plan,' Irma said as she told them her idea to clear their names. The others nodded in agreement as it was the only choice they had.

'I hope your plan works Irma,' Cornelia said worriedly.

'I will, as I made your copies in their guardian form, and they could fly too,' Irma said as the copies flap their wings.

'Great, but how are wwe going to comvinced your dad through this?' Taranee asked as she noticed that Irma had already made a plan for that.

'Easy, cause an alarm,' Irma stated as the girls glare at her.

'Are you nuts? We can't just ring the alarm on purpose,' Will stated as the others nodded.

'Trust me, it will work,' Irma said as she open a fold.

'And where does this fold lead to?' Cornelia asked while pointing at the fold.

'Just outside the school, don't want to let the other students see them,' Irma stated as the copies crossed the fold.

'C'mon, let's head outside after I turn the alarm bell on,' Irma said as she pulled the fire alarm lever on the wall. The bell then rang loudly as the other students outside wondering what was going on. The gang was now exiting the radio station as they headed outside the school building.

'Calm down, people,' Ms Knickerbocker said as she ushered the students out the building.

'Phase two, complete, now for the final phase,' Irma stated as they heard some sirens were getting closer.

Once they heard the sirens was outside the school compound, Irma noticed that her dad was the first on the scene as he was the nearest to the school. She then smiled that everything was in order as she noticed that the copies of her friends were on top of the building. Tom noticed that Irma's friends was with her, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. He quickly rushed towards them as he was pissed that Irma was with them. 'Irma, get away from them!' Tom yelled as she grab Irma's arm.

'Which one? The one here, or the one on the top of the building?' Irma asked as she pointed at the top of the building, showing the four girls in their guardian form.

'I don't believe this,' Will said as he was scratching his head.

'See, we were innocent, we didn't attack you Mr Lair,' Will said as Tom sigh.

'Sorry girls, maybe I should have seen that you can't be responsible for this,' Tom said as he headed back to the police car to call for backup. As he spun around, he noticed that a fold was opening beside the four girls on top of the building before they went through. He was just staring at the spot where the girls used to be before they went through the strange blue colour portal, he though.

'Irma, did you do that?' Will asked Irma, quietly.

'Not me, but a friend of ours,' Irma replied as she winked. Will then figured it was Elyon as she can open folds to anywhere.

'Nice going Irma, your plan work,' Taranee stated as she gave her a high-five.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but, nice plan Irma,' Cornelia said as she swipe her hair.

'Thanks guys, but let's head back into the building as I needed to go back on the air to tell them it was a false alarm,' Irma stated as they entered the building with the rest of the students. She quickly headed to her radio station as she quickly put on her head set before turning the air button on. 'Wow... The fire bell alarm was sudden, but it was a false alarm as someone had caused it. Anyway, here is some music to calm those scared shouls down,' Irma said as she turn the music on and tuning the air button off.

'That was cool,' Hay Lin said as she sat beside her.

'Yeah, I can't wait for the battle,' Irma said.

'Irma, can we ask you something?' Will asked as Irma faced her.

'Shoot,' Irma told her.

'Do you know a guy, who said that you sent him mails everytime?' Will asked Irma wondered who could they be talking about.

'Which guy? I don't know what you guys are talking about,' Irma said as the girls shook their heads.

'Never mind, now what are you going to do during the battle?' Hay Lin asked.

'Well, I am going...' Irma then explained about what she would be and how excitting about it. The others was excited too and congratulated her before talking about some other gossip. As the bell rang, they headed to their specific classroom.

* * *

Stephen heard Irma's voice through the speakers as he was at his locker. 'Where are you,' Stephen wondered as he got out his books from his locker. He then headed to his classroom. On his way there, he bump into someone and dropping his books along with the other. 'Oops, sorry,' Stephen said as he picked his books up.

'Don't worry,' the person said as she picked her books up as well. On the last book, Stephen then placed his hand over her hand as he noticed she was the person he was looking for.

Irma was surprised it was Stephen who bump into her. 'Stephen? Is that you?' Irma asked as she and Stephen got up together.

'Yeah, I was wondering where were you all the time,' Stephen said.

'I think it is best we leave you two alone for a while,' Taranee said as she draged Hay Lin along.

'When did you get here?' Irma asked.

'A week ago, my family just moved to Heatherfield,' Stephen stated as Irma gave him a hug.

'I always wanted to see you again,' Irma said as she pulled out of the hug.

'Me too, ever since we went to that summer camp together,' Stephen said as Irma giggled.

'Please, don't remind me of that time,' Irma said.

'I won't, can we talk about his during recess?' Stephen asked as Irma nodded.

'Okay, meet me at my radio station,' Irma said.

'Where is that? I still can't find it,' Stephen asked as Irma giggled.

'Just look for a door with a logo saying "K-Ship", then you will find me in there,' Irma stated as Stephen nodded.

'I kinda forgotten your name though,' Stephen said as he rub his back of his head.

'Irma, Irma Lair,' she said.

'Great, meet you during recess,' Stephen said as he left for his class.

'Sure,' Irma said as she stared at him in her dreamy eyes. 'Can this day get any better,' Irma stated as she headed to her class.

* * *

**Well, finally, this chapter have me been thinking on how should Irma meet Stephen. And here is my second to last chapter as it will end soon. Now I need some reviews from the readers, thanks.**


	31. The Battle Of The Bands

**Irma : Wait, you're telling me that this is the last chapter? (Throws up some confeties)**

**Hay Lin : Erm.. Irma, there's this little thing call trilogy.**

**Irma : Man, Hay Lin, you just have to spoil my mood, you know that.**

**Stephen : Don't be like that Irma.**

**Me : Can anyone of you read the disclaimer?**

**Hay Lin : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., and you two look adorable together.**

**Irma : Oh, Stephen, you're the best.**

**Stephen : You too, Irma.**

**Me : Now let's finish up with this story...**

* * *

Chapter 31 : The Battle Of The Bands

It was the a day before the event. Irma was getting excited about it, so as the band and the rest of the gang. 'Stephen and I are going to be at the back stage, which I am so happy about it,' Irma stated as she took out some books from her locker.

'How many bands are there anyway?' Will asked, concerned that Wreck 55 won't have an easy battle.

'About ten to fifteen bands, but some of them are rookies, so Matt and his members wont have any trouble with them,' Irma said as Will and Taranee calmed down a little.

'So, are we getting those backstage passes?' Taranee asked.

'Sorry guys, but I only can give one person and that is Stephen,' Irma said as the girls was disappointed about not going to the backstage. 'But you guys can have the first row seat as I already book them,' Irma stated as the girls got their mood back as they gave her a smiled.

'You're the best, Irma,' Hay Lin said as she gave her a hug.

'No problem, Hay Lin,' Irma said as she pulled out of the hug.

'Let's head home as we needed to get ready for the big day tomorrow,' Stephen said from behind Irma, which started her.

'Stephen, don't scare me like that,' Irma said as she placed her hand over her beating heart.

'Sorry Irma, but I couldn't help it,' Stephen said as he giggled a little, earning him a playful hit by Irma on his arm.

'You're mean, you know that,' Irma said while crossing her arms.

'Oh c'mon Irma, you know you did that to me during our time at the summer camp,' Stephen said as Irma smile a little at the time she and Stephen was the mischiveouse at the camp.

'C'mon, let's head home,' Will said as they left the building.

As they were walking out of the compound, Uriah and his gang was watching them walking away. 'I can't believe that Irma had fired me from the radio station and repleace me with that guy,' Uriah complained.

'Bummer,' Kurt stated as Uriah clench his hands.

'Well, I will make sure they will have a hard time during their backstage,' Uriah said with a smirk.

As the gang headed their separated ways home, Irma and Stephen was walking happily together. 'I cant believe I have that much power to kick Uriah out of the radio station,' Irma said with a smile.

'Hey, you're the manager of the radio station, of course you have that kind of power. And thanks for replacing him with me, I can't stand seeing him a loser to the station,' Stephen said as he placed his arm over Irma's neck.

'You make a great replacement for him, and besides, I prefer to be with you than Martin,' Irma said.

'Okay, now that is enough of that,' Stephen stated as Irma giggled.

'Alright. What you want to do right now?' Irma asked as they approached her house.

'First of, I would like to meet your family since we have been together for over a week already,' Stephen stated.

'Yeah, I can't believe that time passes by so fast,' Irma said as she remembered what she told her dad after she met Stephen.

* * *

Flashback:

Irma was explaining to her dad about Simon. 'Dad, he needs to head back to Canada, her aunt is now having some heart condition,' Irma stated.

'But you two look great together, I still don't get it why you two will need to break up anyway,' Tom said.

'Look dad, you have told me this before, family always comes first,' Irma said, surprising Tom that his daughter actually listened to his words and how she remind him about it.

'Alright Irma, you can hang out with your friends, and when can we meet this guys of yours?' Tom asked, teasing her a little.

'Dad... You can meet him next time,' Irma said as she gave Tom a hug.

'And I will be waiting,' Tom said as Irma left the house to meet up with the rest of the gang.

End Flashback.

* * *

'I think it's time I meet your family,' Stephen said as they approached the door.

'But I warned you, they could be immature sometimes,' Irma stated as Stephen gave her a smile.

'Don't worry about me, I can handle it,' Stephen said as Irma entered the house along with Stephen. Once she closed the door, she called out her parents.

'Coming Snoopy Pants!' Anna called out as Irma blushed up from the nickname.

'Snoopy Pants?' Stephen asked as Irma glare at him to don't called her that.

'Don't ask,' Irma said as they sat on the couch.

'I think it is kinda cute,' Stephen stated as Irma blush up even redder.

'Stephen!' Irma cried out as she playfully beat his shoulder.

'Well, look who's here,' Tom said as he decended the stairs.

'Hi, I'm Stephen, nice to meet you Mr Lair,' Stephen said as he shook hands with Tom.

'Nice to meet you too, Stephen,' Tom said as Anna exited the kitchen.

'Well, Irma, who's this?' Anna asked as Stephen shook hands with her.

'I'm Irma's current boyfriend, and an assistant of her radio station,' Stephen said as Anna gave him a smile.

'Well, now that's cute,' Anna said as she took a seat opposite of the young couples.

'But can I ask you something, Mrs Lair?' Stephen asked as Anna faced him.

'Sure,' Anna stated.

'Snoopy Pants? Seriously?' Stephen asked as Irma hit his arm playfully while she blushed up.

'Well, she does love to eat sometimes,' Anna stated as she noticed that Irma was blushing up even redder.

'Mom... Don't tell him that,' Irma said as Stephen giggled.

They all talk about each other for a good two hours. Stephen told Irma's parents about how they met and how they got into trouble together before. Irma was blushing up sometimes and she even got embarassed from her parents about her when she was younger.

As Stephen had left for home, Irma gone to her bedroom as she look at the dress that Hay Ln made for her earlier. 'At least that small squirt isn't here,' Irma said as she took her towel and headed to the bathroom. The rest of the night was running smoothly as Irma took an hour long bathe, had her dinner with her parents without any talked, and having prepared for tomorrow event.

* * *

The next morning, the band was excited about their battle. They were allowed to be excused from the school the whole day as well as Irma and Stephen as they need to get some of the gears for the event. 'After we take those, we need to head to the stage as we need to put them in order,' Irma stated as Stephen was taking the gear out of the radio station.

'You know ou are enjoying this,' Stephen stated as they headed to the van outside the school.

'That's what makes me, me,' Irma said as she saw the rest of the band was getting their gear into the van.

'Well, that's it,' Matt said as he noticed that Irma and Stephen was headed towards them.

'You know that those two makes a great couple,' Nigel stated as he placed his guitar into the van.

'You got that right,' Matt said as he entered the van.

'Hurry up guys, we are going to be late,' Nigel said as Irma and Stephen hurried up. They quickly placed their gear before entering the van.

'I can't believe they change the time to morning instead of afternoon,' Nigel complained as Irma and Stephen hold hands in secret.

'Well, at least we can skip school today,' Irma said which lighten the mood of the band.

'And I think we don't have to worry about Uriah and his gang destroying the plan we made,' Stephen said as he noticed that Uriah was angry about the earlier time.

'Yeah, but I can't wait for the battle,' Irma said as their journey to the concert was a half hour drive.

Once they reached the concert, the band got their gear down as they entered through the back door, along with Irma and Stephen as they had special passes to the backstage. 'I haven't even thanked you for the passes, Irma,' Stephen stated as he placed the gear by the stage.

'Well, you can thanked me later,' Irma said as she look at the radio booth at the rear.

'You will go there?' Stephen asked as he pointed at the radio booth.

'Nope, that would be Martin and Mitchell, I and you are doing things here,' Irma said as she took the gear out of the box.

'Well then, we better get our gear out then,' Stephen stated as they both got their gear up. They hurriedly finishing putting on the microphones, the speakers, lights and the tables. She then placed a couple of chairs behind the curtain, facing the placed where the band would be playing.

As the were doing their final check-ups, they received a very interesting surprised. The students from Sheffield Institude had arrived at the concert, along with the rest of the other schools as Irma had finished checking all of the equipments. 'Well, that's all then,' Irma said as she drank some water.

'Yeah, and now, for the guess,' Stephen stated as Irma nodded. They went to the back door to wait for the V. to arrive as they would be the judged of the battle. The first guess to arrived was Karmilla, Irma's favourite singer. 'Hello, you must be Irma from K-Ship,' Karmilla said as she shook hands with Irma.

'Yup, that's me,' Irma said as Karmilla shook hands with Stephen also.

'And you must be her assistant, you look great with her,' Karmilla commented. Stephen gave her a smile as she entered the concert through the back door.

They then saw a limo was pulling up in front of them and before they knew it, Vance Michael Justin exited the limo as the girls screamed from out of nowhere. 'Whoa, when did they get here?' Irma asked as she noticed that there were a couple of dozens of girls was taking autographs from him. The security had managed to block their path as Vance walked up to the young couples. 'I see that you're still the manager of K-Ship, Irma,' Vance said as he shook hands with Irma.

'Yeah, and I have someone else I would like you to meet,' Irma said as she held Stephen's hand.

'I see, you're the new assistant to her, nice,' Vance said as he gave him a signed disc from his pocket.

'Wow, thanks a lot man,' Stephen said as he put the disc into his pocket.

'Well, I better get in then,' Vance stated as he entered the concert as Irma pecked Stephen's cheek.

'That's it, we better get in too,' Irma said as they entered the placed.

'Yeah, the concert will start soon,' Stephen said as they closed the back door before locking it, preventing any unwanted guess into the backstage.

All of the other bands had arrived as they got ready for the battle. One of the bands was Wreck 55, as they were going through the lyrics. 'Are you sure we can win this?' Nigel asked looking at the other bands around them.

'I'm sure we can,' Matt stated as they heard Irma's voice outside.

'Hello Heatherfield! Are you ready to rock!' Irma yelled out through the microphone.

'Yeah!' the crowd cried out as Irma noticed that this would be a great battle.

'Well, get ready cause here comes our first competitor!' Irma yelled as the first band came out from behind the curtains. Irma then headed back behind the curtains as she she sat on the chair she prepared earlier beside Stephen.

'Way a go, Irma,' Stephen said as Irma grab a drink of water.

'No problem,' Irma said as they watched the battle.

The rest of the battle was epic, most of them played awesome as Irma and Stephen took turns on pronouncing the bands name and some jokes. They agreed to call out Wreck 55 together as the band would be last one to play. As the second to last band had finished playing their music, Stephen and Irma got up and went on stage.

'Well, time for our last band! Wreck 55!' Irma and Stephen called out the name of the band together as the crowd cheered out loud.

As the band walked onto the stage, they were surprised that the crowd would be this big. 'Are you ready to rock?' Matt asked his band.

'Are we ready,' Nigel said as Matt nodded.

'Time for our first song,' Matt said as they started to play the song. They were starting their play with The Demon In Me.

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly,  
Didn't want to be stuck on the ground,  
I wanted just soar across the sky,  
But something was holding me down._

_What had me cower in fear?  
What was it I couldn't see?  
The answer near, but so unclear,  
I was fighting the demon in me._

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
The battle weird, over all that I feared,  
I was fighting the demon in me._

_He fell on me when I was weak,  
Made me feel so lazy and dumb,  
He talked to me deep in my sleep,  
My mind and my soul overcome._

_I started to just let him win,  
I decided to just let it be,  
It was up to me not to give in,  
I was trapped by the demon in me._

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin,  
I was trapped by the demon in me._

_Asked myself, what did I want?  
Kick back or just go for broke?  
My dreams continued to haunt,  
I'd get close – then the demon said choke._

_Somehow you gotta step up,  
Stop buying excuses for free,  
So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space,  
And rocked the demon…_

_The demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
I recovered my spark, got free of the dark,  
And I rocked, the demon in me,  
The demon in me,  
I rocked, the demon ïn me…_

They finished their first song before Matt saaw that the rest of the gang was in the front row. He gave Will a wink before starting their second song.

_So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No._

_Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection._

_Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…_

_I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh…_

_I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt.  
For perfection._

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…

_Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove…  
She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love._

_And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
She is just the Will… the Will to love.  
The Will to love… The Will to love… Oh…  
The Will to love…_

As the band finished their song, the crowd was cheering for them. Irma and Stephen then went on stage to give them some end credits. 'Well, that was Wreck 55 with The Demon In Me and The Will To Love. But let's see what the judges has to say about the battle and who will win. Let's see in a few minutes.' Irma yelled as Stephen nodded.

'We will be back with the announcement for the winner,' Stephen said as they both headed back behind the curtain, along with the judges.

As the two judges took their time to figure who would win, Irma and Stephen was talking to Matt. 'You guys were great,' Irma said.

'Thanks Irma, but I'm worried about who will win,' Matt said as he noticed that the two judges was behind Irma and Stephen.

'Speaking of which, I think it is time you two pronounce the winner,' Vance said as he handed Irma the letter.

'You better go out there and tell those crowd who's the winner,' Karmilla said as Irma and Stephen quickly headed to the stage.

'Those two look cute together,' Matt said as he watch them walked up the stairs.

'You got that right,' Vance stated.

* * *

On the stage, Irma and Stephen was getting the crowds attention. 'And the winner is...' Irma said as she and Stephen tore open the letter to reveal the winner. Their eyes were widely open as they were smiling to each other.

'Wreck 55!' they both said together as the crowd was cheering and shouting as the band walked up on stage. Irma then hand her microphone to Matt as she and Stephen walked down the stage.

'Thanks for all the support you fans! And here is a little something to congratulate you crowds!' Matt yelled as he placed the microphone on its stand before signalling his band to play The Will To Love again.

Will and the rest of the gang congratulate the band as they wondered what was Irma and Stephen was doing right now. 'Shall we go and find them?' Will suggested as the others nodded.

'I have a feeling they would be at the back of the building,' Taranee stated as they all headed towards the exit. The girls went through the hall and exited the building before the walked towards the back.

As they look around, they saw that Irma and Stephen was together, but they were kissing each other. 'They look so cute,' Hay Lin said as they both headed back into the building.

'What a happy ending,' Will said as they left the young couple alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a mysterious world, Lia-Hin was clenching his hands as he was looking through the pool. 'Well, that was unexpected. But desperate times call for desperate allies. Right, my friend?' Lia-Hin asked as the figured walked out of the shadow.

'Right, as I would want my revenge on the queen and the guardians,' the figure said as they both smiled evilly.

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! My final chapter! And now, for the end credits of this story. I will also appreciated for the reviews from the readers.**


	32. End Credits

**End Credits:**

**Well, since I can update my story once or twice a week, I would like to continue with my sequels. My next story is this:**

**The Escaped Prince -**

**Prince Phobos has escaped from prison, with the helped of an ally. He took his time to take some hearts from the other dimension before getting his revenge on Elyon and the guardians. What he doesn't know that Irma was the wielder of the heart of Aquariat. Would they defeat Phobos or will the guardians fall? And will Phobos figured that Irma was the wielder of the heart of Aquariat? All would be explained in the next story.**

**Now that what I would be creating soon. As my crossover idea, I would like to make W.I.T.C.H. with the crosover with Monster Allergy. But I need to know whether they are they same company who made them first. Anyway, here is my idea of my crossover.**

**The Transfered Guardian -**

**Irma's dad had to transfer to Old Mill police station because they were short on officers. Irma was shocked at this as she wanted to stay, but she can't as her dad had no choice. She had to move to Old Mill Village, opposite of someone who we all know a lot, Zeke and Elena. The rest of the story was an adventure as they both met each other. But the adventure had gotten bad as Magnacat had escaped from his prison and wanting more power. Is he going towards Irma's heart of Aquariat? Or Will's heart of Kandrakar. Read this story as it would be coming out soon after I finished my other story.**

**How are those stories? Those will be coming out soon as I need to hurry up with my stories. Thanks for all those reviews before as this is the longest story I created. Thanks a lot readers.**


End file.
